Let Me Be Your Rain
by Kasumisou
Summary: Kazuki wants to be with Kahoko, he wants her to look only at him and he will do everything to make his dream come true. But suddenly someone appears between them… AT LAST CHAPTER 19 IS HERE! ! !
1. If only you look at me once again

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own La Corda d'Oro (really wanted to write this phrase!) but I own this fanfic and also there will be my own character or maybe characters in this story as well :)**

**This**** is my first fanfic and first published work as well. So please don't judge me harshly!:) And please sorry if there're some mistakes in my English (because English isn't my native language ;))**

**The story takes place after about the14'th volume of the manga.**** So if you haven't read the manga yet you'd better not read my story because there'd be some spoilers!**

* * *

******Chapter**** 1. If only you look at me once again**  


It was ordinary December school day. Kazuki was sitting at his school desk, looking through the window and not listening to the teacher at all. Recently all his thoughts were related to Kahoko and Len. It was obvious that she really liked the time she had been spending, practicing her violin with Len. And Kazuki was depressed of realizing that. Since he couldn't tell her about his feelings, being afraid of her reaction to his words, he decided just not to think about her relation with Len. But it was impossible for him. And it wasn't the only thing that was making him depress. Somehow the time he could spend with her like before has decreased lately. He sighed. If only he could be with her instead of Len!

"Hihara-kun! Hey, Hihara-kun!" the teacher called him three times, before he at last drawed his attention. "Answer the question #5". Of course Kazuki couldn't, but Yunoki prompted the answer in a low voice and Kazuki answered anyhow.

"Thanks, Yunoki! You saved me!" after lesson they were talking in the classroom.

"It's nothing. But what's wrong with you? It seems like you're not in mood recently."

"Really? It's not like that at all! I'm alright…" Kazuki lied. _"I can't tell Yunoki about Kaho-chan."_

"Oh, I see," Yunoki said. _"Who are you trying to make a fool of? I can say it's about Hino with certainty!"_ But he didn't say his thoughts aloud.

The lessons were over and Kazuki was about going home. He saw a very familiar red-haired head ahead near the school gate. _"It's Kaho-chan! It seems she isn't practicing her violin today!"_ he thought with his heart jumping with joy.

"Kaho-chaan!" he ran towards her and only now noticed she wasn't alone. It was Aoi Kaji with her.

"Hihara-sempai!" she turned back and smiled.

"Hi, Hihara-sempai," Kaji turned back his head too.

"Are you going home?" Kazuki was upset to see her with Kaji. Since Kaji transferred to their school he could often be seen with Kahoko and Kazuki was envied him being at the same class with her.

"No, we're going to café because Kaji-kun asked to keep him company," Kahoko sighed. "And there wasn't a way for me to refuse being in debt and we also don't know where to go"

"Hino-san! I don't want to force you, so if you don't want to go…" Kaji cried with such a sorrowful expression on his face.

"It's not like that, Kaji-kun! It's just…hmm… How should I put it…" she didn't finish. _"It just sounds like a date..." _she thought and suddenly a good idea was born in her mind.

"Hihara-sempai, how about going with us and helping with choosing a place to go? You're good at this, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Kazuki was surprised at her offer, but quickly agreed without thinking. "It would be great! I also was going to look in a new cake-café near the park in a day or two." and he smiled widely, saying to himself, "_I'm lucky today"._

For a moment Kaji was thinking about Kahoko's sudden offer, but he also said with smile, "Yes, it's more joyful if there're more people!" though he wished to be only with Kahoko.

So they walked towards a new café that Kazuki was talking about. It was quite a new fashioned one with lot of sweets and cakes on menu. They chose a table and made an order.

"How are your preparations for the concours?" Kazuki began a conversation.

"A little bit better, but I think I'm too badly skilled because even with such a talented teacher like Tsukimori-kun I can't play properly."

"You'll be alright, Kaho-chan! There's no way you play bad! I always enjoy listening to you violin! It's wonderful"

Kaji was just listening to their talk without saying a word. He admired these talented people and everything about music.

"You just flatter me, Hihara-sempai!"

"I'm telling the truth! Do you agree, Kaji-kun?"

"Oh, yes. You're right; Hino-san's violin is the best! I love it!"

Kahoko blushed and started denying their words. And Kazuki regretted asking Kaji's opinion as his words sounded like a confession. By this their order was ready and they started eating cakes.

Suddenly Kazuki's phone started ringing. With saying "Sorry" he responded the call.

"Hello, yes, it's me. What? I just don't know what to say… It's just all of a sudden. Yes. Thank you."

Kahoko and Kaji were curious to who he was talking to.

"Sorry for that. It was Watabe-san" said Kazuki after he'd finished his phone conversation and turning his face to Kahoko added "Do you remember, Kaho-chan, my TV CM? He was the director that time…"

"Oh, really? Of course I remember! And why was he calling now?"

"Hem, he offered me a role in a movie… He said it'd concern classic music so they needed musicians for it"

"It's fantastic, Hihara-sempai! Congratulations!" Kahoko was so excited that started to clap her hands. Kaji hasn't heard about it so Kaho quickly explained him the context.

"But I think I won't accept this proposal. That time I agreed just because it was my mother's friend's request. But this time I can freely decide by myself" Kazuki seemed a little bit concerned.

"But why? Wasn't it interesting?" Kahoko was really surprised.

"No, it was a lot of fun though I was very nervous in front of the camera. But after this it was not funny to run away from girls…"

"I see! I saw several times how you were running from our schools' girls. So that was the reason!" Kaji laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, please! I'm not used to this kind of stuff like Yunoki for example. That's why I don't want this to happen again!" Kazuki cried.

"If that's what you say, I guess it can't be helped," sadly said Kahoko "But I'd like to watch Hihara-sempai on TV again, you was really cool! I was so surprised when I saw you!"

Hearing this, Kazuki felt his cheeks were getting red. He looked at her. He'd never expected she'd say something like this. He was happy about her words.

"Emm…." He didn't know what to answer.

"By the way, Hino-san, have you seen Amou-san's new scoop?"

"No, I haven't yet. Is there something really amazing?" "Yes, it was about…"

The conversation continued, but Kazuki wasn't listening._ "But I'd like to watch Hihara-sempai on TV again, you was really cool! I was so surprised when I saw you!" _her words got stuck in his head. And while looking at her, talking to Kaji, he thought _"If that's the way to make her look at me I'll do everything! And running away from girls isn't a big deal in the end. I want you to look at me so much!"_

"Hihara-sempai!" Kahoko was waving her hand before his face. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah… sorry "

"You've always been like this lately, Hihara-sempai!" she had а anxious look. "Did something happen to you?"

"N-no! I'm ok! Thanks, Kaho-chan!" and he smiled as usual.

He asked Kahoko's permission to take her home as they three went out into the street. Of course Kaji wanted to take her home too, but Kazuki was the first who asked, so he resigned. After saying goodbye to Kaji, they walked together towards Kahoko's home, talking and laughing. Standing before her house, he bid farewell, but after this he turned round and called her.

"Kaho-chan! I'll play the role so please watch me!" and he quickly walked away because he was afraid she'd see his red face.

* * *

**Here's my first chapter**** :) I hope you like it and MAYBE even review! :) Thank you!**

******Published: ****03-02-****11**


	2. Nice to meet you!

**Chapter 2. ****Nice to meet you!**

Kahoko had no time to react to his words. _"I wonder why he changed his mind. It was so unexpected. Sometimes I don't understand Hihara-sempai…like just now."_

Kazuki ran home and found his mother and brother Haruki there.

"Welcome home, Kazuki!" his mother greeted him.

"Oh, mum, I'm home!"he called as he ran into the kitchen.

"You look so cheerful. Did you go somewhere after school?"

"Yes… hem, I had a call from Watabe-san today! He offered me a role in a movie. It's about an orchestra or something like that. He said that he was the director and he's searching for members for the orchestra. So if I'd like to act in his film as trumpet-player, he'd like to offer me the part," he blurted out without pausing.

"Wow! Kazuki, don't tell you're going to become an actor. You have no talent for acting." Haruki stopped watching TV and teased.

"He said it wouldn't be a big role, maybe one or two lines. I basically just have to play my trumpet."

"That's good! Playing in a film sounds very interesting! But you're refusing Watabe-san's offer, aren't you?" his mother continued making supper.

"No, I'm going to accept it." Kazuki said in a firm voice.

"Really? ?" the two of them cried at the same time. "I can't believe my ears, Kazuki." Both of them looked really surprised. "Didn't you say that you felt nervous in front of the camera and you didn't like being the center of attention?"

"I did but I really want to play this role! Please, let me!" and he bowed his head and put his hands together.

"Kazuki, calm down! I have nothing against it as long as you do well on your exams. After all it's your last year of school… And I don't think dad will mind either." his mother said.

"Yippee!" he cheered, jumping for joy.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your acting. It'll be a riot," Haruki chuckled.

"I give you permission to laugh at me as much as you want" Kazuki replied as he ran upstairs towards his room where he immediately called up Watabe'san.

*(^_^)*

Kazuki was told to come to the same studio as before on Sunday at 1:00 P.M. There was a mandatory introduction party. He dressed in dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a sleeveless grey sweater and a tan-colored winter jacket before he went to the bus station. It took him 30 minutes to get there. After asking the way to the banquet room at the reception desk, he started to search it. _"Waa… there're so many corridors and rooms here! It's so easy to get lost."_

Finally he found it. Standing in front of the doors, he took a deep breath before he entered the room. _"It will be alright. No need to be uneasy! I've already decided to do this and there's no turning back."_

"Hello," he came in and bowed._ "There are so many people! And most of them have their musical instruments…"_

"Kazuki-kun, it's good to see you," director Watabe greeted him. "Soon we will start the party, so please, make yourself comfortable."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Kazuki began to look around. All the people around him looked so self-confident even though many of them didn't look any older than he was.

Music attracted his attention. He looked in the direction from where the music had come.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Rika Nakano, Director Watabe's assistant. Now I'd like to introduce the actress who will be playing the lead role in this film." The young woman spoke into the microphone, "Please, greet Eri Hashimoto!"

There was loud applause and many voices of admiration for the person who walked onto the stage.

"It's her! Wow, she's more beautiful in real life than on TV! I can't believe I'm going to be in a movie with her!" Kazuki heard from everywhere.

"_Eri Hashimoto… I haven't heard that name before but it sounds like she must be a__ great actress."_

Kazuki saw a slim and elegant girl with long crimped, blond hair; a beautiful face and big green eyes. In her white dress decorated with red roses, she looked like a princess.

"_Indeed... she's a beauty!" _he thought.

"Later we will give you your scripts. For now, please take your time and get acquainted with one another. For the next three months we will be working together." continued Nakano.

The party was going on. Kazuki went to the refreshment tables and took an orange juice. He felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then he easily started talking to different people. He's always been able to quickly become friends with anyone since he loved to talk to people.

"So have you decided to transfer? Your schedule shouldn't be changed," Director Watabe asked Eri.

"There isn't a big difference between my previous school's hours and Seisou Academy's hours, so it should be ok," she answered.

"Seisou Academy? There's another student from that school here… I'll introduce him to you. It'd be easier for you to get used to a new place if you know someone who's familiar with it." Before she had time to answer, he called, "Hey, Kazuki-kun! Come here!"

Kazuki was talking about the trumpet with another trumpeter when the director called him. With an apology to his new friend he walked over to the other two.

"Eri-chan, this is Kazuki Hihara. He's a student from your new school."

Kazuki, realizing that he was being introduced, bowed at once saying in a loud voice, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Hihara-san! I'm Eri Hashimoto," Eri smiled to him but then she looked at him intently.

"_Is there something on my face?" _thought Kazuki. He was embarrassed by her gaze.

"Have I seen you on TV before?" she asked at last.

"_Whaa! ! ! This is so embarrassing! T__otal strangers recognize me now." _He blushed up to his ears.

"TV? Oh, maybe you're talking about that commercial," Director Watabe answered in Kazuki's place.

"Yes! It was a commercial on TV! Was that you?" she turned her head to Kazuki again.

"Y-yes, it was me if you're talking about the CM with the trumpet background music," he messed his hair up.

"Amazing! When I saw it I had thought it was a good idea to use that music as background!" Eri was very glad for some reason.

Someone called the director and he went away leaving them alone.

"What a singular coincidence! We're both playing in the same movie and going to attend the same school!" Eri resumed speaking.

"Hashimoto-san, do you go to Seisou Academy too?" Kazuki was surprised. He'd never seen her at school. And it was strange because he had a lot of friends both departments.

"I'm transferring there next week. I'll become a 2nd year student of the Music Department."

"Music Department? I'm in that department too! But I'm a 3rd year student. I specialize in the trumpet. What about you?"

"I specialize in the violin. So you're a 3rd year student… that means you'll be my sempai!" she smiled.

"_Violin… just like Kaho-chan,"_ thought Kazuki and smiled to himself.

"Hihara-san?"

"Ah, Yes?"

"Can I call you, 'Hihara-sempai' in that case?"

"Yes, of course you can!" saying that suddenly Kazuki noticed glares from other actors. _"Maybe I shouldn't talk so long with her. After all she's a star."_

"Are you still together?" Watabe came back. "Sorry, Kazuki-kun, but I have to discuss the shooting schedule with Eri-chan."

"Certainly! I'll go now," and he returned to his previous company.

After all of the actors were given scripts, party ended.

"At last I can go home! But it was enjoyable!" Kazuki was a little tired out from talking so much today_. "I wonder what Kaho-chan would say if I told her about today! I'm sure she would be glad!"_

*(^_^)*

A few days later it was a lunch break when Kazuki said, "Whaa…. I thought this lesson would never end! Now I have to hurry or all the pork cutlet sandwiches will sell out!"

"You have always been like that, Hihara. By the way everyone is so noisy today," Yunoki gathered his books together.

"That's right! I saw some fuss during the first break. Is something the matter?"

"It seems that there's a new transfer student in our department, probably in Tsukimori-kun's class," Yunoki took thoughtful.

"A new transfer student?" Kazuki asked as he headed towards the door. _"Could it be it's…" _

"Hey! Hihara!" his classmate called him and winked, "There's someone who wants to talk to you!"

"I wonder who it is..." Kazuki went out to the corridor.

"Hashimoto-san!" he was really surprised to see her standing by their class. She was in her Seisou's school uniform and it suited her very much.

"Good afternoon, Hihara-senpai! I found you!" Eri was so glad to see him.

"Good afternoon! So it's really you everyone is talking about."

"I'm sorry to trouble you; I just wanted to ask you for a tour of the school… Would that be a problem?" she turned red saying that.

"Ah?"

"I don't know anyone in my class yet…so…" she mumbled.

"No problem! Of course you don't know anyone. It's your first day here, isn't it?" Kazuki smiled widely.

"Thank you very much, Hihara-senpai!"

"What wonderful girl is talking to my friend," said Yunoki going to them.

"Oh, Yunoki, this is Eri Hashimoto-san. She will be studying at our school from now on. This is my best friend Azuma Yunoki," Kazuki introduced them to each other and explained to Yunoki in a low voice, "She's starring in the movie I told you about recently."

"Glad to meet you, Hashimoto-san," said Yunoki with his elegant smile. "How do you like our school?"

"Glad to meet you too," she bowed and said, "I haven't met all of my new teachers or seen the majority of the school, but I think Seisou is a very highly qualified school, befitting its reputation."

"If you'd like we can show you around, since…" started Yunoki but he didn't finish.

"Eri Hashimoto-san! Here you were!" Amou ran up to them. "I've been searching for you ever since this morning!"

"_Uh, oh!"_ thought Kazuki.

"I'm Nami Amou from the Press Club. I'd like to ask you some questions! But why are you here? This is the 3rd year students' floor… are you familiar with…?" and she turned her face to Kazuki and Yunoki.

"Aah! I have to hurry! Hashimoto-san, let's go!" Kazuki screamed out, seized Eri by the hand and ran away.

He stopped only when they were at the school's cafeteria.

"Saved!" he took a breath. "I'm sorry but once you fall into her hands you won't be able to escape! And then she'll write about you in the school newspaper!"

He noticed he was holding her hand. "So-sorry! It wasn't on purpose!" he let go of her hand at once.

"No need to apologize," she said and smiled up at him. "But what are we doing here?"

"Ah! I was going for some sandwiches so I ended up here without thinking…" Kazuki laughed.

Suddenly he saw Kahoko near the cafeteria. She was standing in line. There were a lot of students who wanted to buy something for lunch as well.

"Kaho-chan!" he ran up to her. He forgot about everything when he saw her. "Are you here to buy something too?"

"Kazuki-sempai! Yes, I wanted to buy some cream buns, but it seems like there's no reason to keep standing in line. It's too long!" she looked so sad.

"Wait here, Kaho-chan! I'll get them for you!" and Kazuki penetrated into the crowd. After a few minutes he appeared with three buns in his hands.

"The bun-getting operation was a success! Here they are!" he gave them to her with a happy look on his face.

"You're a magician, Kazuki-sempai! Thank you!" and she started to open her wallet.

"No-no, Kaho-chan! It's my treat!" he strongly protested. "Please take them!"

"But…"

"We're friends and I'm your sempai after all!" Kazuki was insisting stubbornly.

"Well… then I'll accept your offer, thank you very much!" said Kahoko and thought to herself, _"Hihara-sempai is so nice when he tries to act like a sempai."_

Suddenly he remembered Eri. She was standing not far away looking at them with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Hashimoto-san! I totally forgot about you!"

"It's ok! I just didn't want to interfere with you two. Are your Hihara-sempai's friend?" Eri asked Kahoko. "I'm Eri Hashimoto. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Kahoko Hino, a 2nd year student." Kahoko said. _"She's so beautiful! And her face seems familiar to me…I wonder who she is." _

"You know, she's in the lead in the movie, I'm in, Kaho-chan," Kazuki bent down and whispered in her ear, "But I want to keep it a secret from others."

"Really?" cried Kahoko. "I think I saw you in several movies… Ah! Were you in the movie _Suspension Bridge_?"

"Yes, I played the sister of one of the main character. You have a very good memory. That wasn't a very big role."

"Amazing! And now you two are in a movie together? That's really wonderful, Hihara-sempai! I'm looking forward with pleasure to seeing your movie!" Kahoko said. "Ah! Look at the time! Sorry, I have to go! I promised Mio and Nao I'd eat lunch with them."

"It's too bad you have to leave," Kazuki sighed. He wanted to have his lunch with her.

"Bye, Hihara-sempai, Hashimoto-san! It was a pleasure to have a talk with you two!" she went away.

"You're a pretty good friend to her, Hihara-sempai," Eri followed the girl with her eyes.

"I guess so…" answered Kazuki with a little sorrow in his voice, which Eri noticed.

"_I forgot to buy my sandwiches!"_ thought Kazuki. "So where shall we go first?"

"Hmm… I'd like to go to the library. I heard it's a very large one."

"Alright, let's go there!"

But they never made it there as Amou found them again. Opening her notebook, she huffed, "Hihara-sempai! What are you thinking trying to escape from me? No matter where you go, I'll be able to find you, so give it up!" With a gleam in her eye she stated gleefully, "Now we'll begin our exclusive interview!"

"_Oh__, no…" _but it was too late_._

* * *

**Thank you very much for those who have read my first chapter (even though my English isn't perfect!). *^_^***

**And special thanks to:**

**kazuki-sempai: I was so happy about your words! And you're my first reviewer! I didn't expect there'd be any reviews for my first chapter! Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list as well! :)**

**nebhat04: Thank you very much! You're words gave me confidence! :)**

**tentsubasa: Thank you, thank you, thank you for checking over my story for grammatical mistakes! ^^! I appreciate your kindness so much!**

**How was my second chapter? Please review if you have enough time**** for it! I'll ****appreciate**** you! (^_^)**

******Published: ****03-07-****11**  



	3. Why must I be a teenager in love?

**Chapter 3. Why must I be a teenager in love?**

Kazuki has been very busy lately juggling intensive preparations for the upcoming shooting with his school work. All of the orchestra members had only one week to prepare their first musical composition – Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor. Since Kazuki practiced his trumpet right after classes, he often stayed up late at night doing his homework, causing an acute case of sleep deprivation. Now he was sleepy a little in his Math lesson. He couldn't concentrate on doing exercises and was nodding off to sleep.

"_I shouldn't have gone to bed so late yesterday! If this keeps up, my grades are _really_ going to suffer…"_ he thought, _"I wonder what Kaho-chan is doing right now? Maybe she is thinking about me?"_

This thought made him smile from ear to ear. When Yunoki accidentally noticed his inane smile, he couldn't restrain himself and let out a small chuckle.

"Is there something amusing, Yunoki-kun?" their Math teacher, Kimura-sensei asked.

"Oh, no, not really, I just remembered something funny. I apologize for the disruption."

"It's rare to hear that from you. Have you already done all the exercises?"

"Yes."

The lesson was over and Kimura-sensei asked for a student to volunteer to carry her books to her next class: a 2nd-year class in the General Department.

"I'll carry them!" Kazuki cried out as he leapt up from his chair. He awoke instantly when he overheard her ask. Without waiting for her consent, he took the books and rushed away.

"Wait, Hihara-kun!" she cried, "I haven't told you where to deliver them," but he had already run away.

"_I have a chance to see Kaho-chan!" _He ran to the General Department building. When he had arrived at the 2nd-year's floor, he realized that he had no idea where to take the books. "What should I do?" After pondering for a minute, he decided out-loud, "I think first, I'll ask Kaho-chan if she has Math next…"

He easily found her class and looked into the classroom. She was talking with her friends with her back to him. One of her friends seemed to tell her about his presence as she turned her face towards the door and saw him. He waved his hand in greeting.

"Hihara-sempai! What are you doing here?" Kahoko came to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Why? Aren't you glad to see me? Do I need a reason to come by and see you?" Kazuki retorted, sulking a little bit.

"What are you saying, Hihara-sempai? Of course I'm glad to see you!"

"Really?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes!"

"Mmm… ok…" he replied, pacified. Remembering his task, he continued, "By the way, do you have Math next?"

"No, I have English. Why?"

""Ah… Kimura-sensei asked me to carry her stuff to a 2nd-year class in the General Department. But I forgot to ask her which class… Stupid me!"

Laughing good-naturedly, she responded, "That's really amusing! Let me help you. Those books look like they're pretty heavy." She stretched out her hands to take some books from him.

"No, it's ok!" Kazuki called as he took a step back, but stumbled and fell as a result. "Ah…"

"Are you all right?" Kahoko extended a hand to help him stand up, "You seem kind of out of it today!"

"Thank you," When he took her hand, he felt a small electric shock go through his body. His heart started beating faster. _"Calm down, Kazuki! She's just holding your hand."_

Kahoko quickly picked up the scattered books, but only gave him half of them. "Please, let me help. Why don't we ask Tsuchiura-kun if by any chance he has Math!" she suggested, showing him the way to the other boy's classroom.

Just then Tsuchiura walked out from Class 2-5.

"Hey, Hino! Book delivery again?" he joked.

"Hi, Tsuchiura-kun! Not me; this time it's Hihara-sempai," Kahoko replied.

"Tsuchiura, do you have Math with Kimura-sensei next?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Wa! Thank heavens!" Kazuki cheered. "I thought I'd have to check all of the 2nd-year's classes! Thank you, Kaho-chan!"

"Not at all, Hihara-sempai!"

"Did something happen to you two?" Tsuchiura asked with a questioning look.

"Never mind that! Let's bring these in! They are so heavy!" That said, the two of them entered Tsuchiura's classroom.

Right after school, Kazuki had to go the studio since the orchestra was having its first rehearsal. By the time he got there, most of the other actors, including the conductor, had already arrived. During the rehearsal Kazuki was afraid he'd make a mistake, but to his delight, he wasn't rebuked even once. It was also the first time he heard Eri's violin and it really impressed him. He was amazed at how she could seamlessly combine her acting with her superb violin playing. After two hours of practice they were given a short break and Kazuki went to the hall to buy some iced tea from the vending machine.

"So you like iced tea," Eri commented as she appeared behind him, "I prefer hot tea."

"Oh, Hashimoto-san! I didn't realize you were there." Looking back, Kazuki could see her. "Yeah, I'm just so thirsty!" He opened the tin and took a gulp. "Delicious! But now I feel hungry! How much longer will practice last?"

"Ha-ha, you are so funny, Hihara-sempai!" she tittered and, flipping a coin to get a drink, answered, "I think we will practice for another two hours."

"Mm… I'm often told I'm funny, but I don't really understand why," he said self-consciously. "Two hours? That's unfortunate!"

"Yes, it's kind of long for a first rehearsal! I find it pleasant though."

"I like it too. It's a pleasure to play with all of these musicians! I need to practice more though. I'm afraid I'm a bit behind." he laughed. "By the way, you're really good at the violin!"

"Not really, I play tolerably."

"You're much better than that! I was really impressed! Hashimoto-san, how long have you been playing the violin?"

"Since I was 8 years old… Hihara-sempai, could you please call me by my given name? I don't like people call me 'Hashimoto'. It's so long and it's difficult to pronounce. Also all my friends call me 'Eri'. If you don't mind of course…"

"_Are we already friends?"_ he thought. "Oh, sorry… then 'Eri…hmm… chan'? Should I call you that?"

"Yes, thank you very much! Then may I call you 'Kazuki-sempai'?"

"Eh?" In the twinkling of an eye, he remembered the time when he asked Kahoko to call him that, and how she had politely refused. She was the only girl who he wanted to call him by his first name.

"…sempai!" Eri called him.

"Yes?" Kazuki came to himself, waking up from his remembrances.

But Eri misunderstood him, taking his words as a mark of consent, and cheerfully exclaimed, "Then from this point on I'll call you, 'Kazuki-sempai'!"

"_What?" _He wasn't happy about it, but it was too late to rectify the situation since she'd already started using his first name.

"Eri-chan! Kazuki-kun! We are starting now! Come back to the practical hall!" their associate cried, and they obediently returned.

*(^_^)*

"OH, NOOO!" Standing before the school wall newspaper, Kazuki clasped his head firmly in both hands and messed up his hair. "How did this happen?"

The headline read, "Hashimoto Eri and Hihara Kazuki are together in movie!". Despite his best efforts, Amou managed to find out about their roles in _Twinkle Star_ from Eri, and also she got her biography. It took her a few days to write this article.

"What kind of relationship are they in? Are they friends or maybe more?" Yunoki read aloud with a grin. "Hihara, tell me, what were you thinking grabbing her hand and running from Amou-san?"

"Well I didn't think it would turn out like this! I have to apologize to Hashimoto-san for this misinterpretation!"

"But I don't think it's only your fault. She caused the problem in the first place, didn't she?"

"Maybe you're right…"

"Also," Yunoki added with a smirk, "I get the feeling that she doesn't mind these rumors quite as much as you do."

"What're you trying to say, Yunoki?"

"Something. Let's just see what happens down the line," Yunoki replied mysteriously. _"Sometimes you are so obtuse, Hihara."_

"Anyway I have to properly explain the situation to Kaho-chan! She might take it the wrong way!"

"Wait, class is going to start soon. You won't make it in time."

"Ah! Right…"

For the rest of the day, despite his best efforts, something or other would come up preventing Kazuki from going to see Kahoko. At last, he had his chance after classes were over.

"Kaho-chan? She's already gone to the practice room." Mio answered him, packing her school bag.

"Thank you!" he rushed at full speed back to the Music Department, paying no attention to some girls' excited exclamations. He found her alone in one of the practice rooms.

He knocked at the door's glass window.

"Hihara-sempai! Come in," she let her sempai in the room.

"Sorry, did I disturb your practice?"

"No, haven't started playing yet and Tsukimori-kun still hasn't come. You're out of breath. Did you run here? Were you trying to escape from your fans again?" she teased jokingly.

"No, I…I just… have you already read the school newspaper?" He didn't know how to start.

"Yes! That article made quite a sensation! You're the most-talked-about boy in our school now!" Kahoko cried joyously.

"But I don't want to be popular! Honestly, I'm upset about that article!"

"Don't be! Everybody knows that Amou-san always blows things out of proportion. Remember her scoop about me and Tsuchiura-kun after the first selection?"

"But… but that's not what I meant, Kaho-chan! I mean…mean," _"Damn it! I can't voice these words!"_

"Don't worry, Hihara-sempai! After a little bit, things will go back to normal!" Kahoko smiled at him.

"No, I just wanted to tell you… there is nothing between me and Hashimoto-san!" he blurted out at last with a very red face_. _

"Ah? Ok… but Hashimoto-san seems like a very nice person! That's all right!"

It was too much for Kazuki. Her words were like a knife through his heart. _"She's not jealous at all!" _he realized in that moment.

"That's not all right at all! You don't understand anything!" he shouted at her and ran out of the room.

"Hihara-sempai!" she dashed to the door, but Len, who had just entered the room, stopped her.

"Hino, where are you going? We need to start our practice." He had seen how upset Kazuk looked, but he had no intention of letting her run after him.

"Tsukimori-kun!" She was at a loss for what to do. _"Did I make Hihara-sempai angry? Did I say something bad?"_

Kahoko sighed and obeyed Len. _"I can't waste Tsukimori-kun's time. I'll talk to Hihara-sempai tomorrow."_

Kazuki felt like his heart had been broken even before he had made a confession. He strolled aimlessly about the streets , not wanting to go home. Street lamps slowly lit up as the first snows of winter began to fall quietly.

"_Why don't you realize my feelings? Must I tell you what I feel for you?"_

He didn't care about how much time he was wasting. He sat down on a bench at the nearby park and looked up at the starry sky. The stars twinkled as if they were conversing with each other.

"_Your words really hurt me, Kaho-chan… Please don't make me suffer more than I already do."_

Despite the chilly night air, he didn't feel cold. Looking at the shining moon, he could feel how the snowflakes were tenderly falling on his face. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you." The winter wind caught and carried away his words.

When Kazuki got home, he had a slight headache. He had no appetite for supper and went up straight to his room, even though his parents insisted that he should eat. Not in the mood to do his homework, he climbed into bed and immediately began to drift off, thinking to himself, _"I must apologize to Kaho-chan tomorrow…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor:**

**www…youtube…com/watch?v=YAOTCtW9v0M**

* * *

**Thank you very much for those who have read my second chapter**** and those who have ****added this story to their favorites and story alerts!**

**-sera-chan011-, nebhat04, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It was really important for me cause I wasn't sure if there was at least one person who liked it! **

**tentsubasa! Thank you very much! ^_^**

**AHH! DEAR READERS, if you have read this chapter 3****, PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

******Published: ****03-22-****11**  



	4. If I'm ill then my disease is you

**Chapter ****4. If I'm ill then my disease is you**

"_Where__ is Hihara-sempai?" _Kahoko couldn't find him anywhere the next day at school. He wasn't in his classroom, in the school cafeteria… _"Maybe he's on the roof… I still can't comprehend why he acted like that yesterday…"_

She went upstairs to the roof, but no one was there. She sighed and turned around to go back, but suddenly the door opened and Len came in.

"Hino, I've been looking for you," Len walked quickly towards her.

"Tsukimori-kun, hi!"

"Hi. I have to tell you, I'll be very busy for the next couple of days because I have to perform in a one concert on December 13. So I won't be able to practice the violin with you…Sorry. "

"Oh? It's ok, Tsukimori-kun, no need to apologize! I'll practice myself then. Good luck with your concert!" Kahoko smiled.

"Thank you. You should take care of the places that I pointed out." Somehow Len seemed more upset than she was. "Hino, would you…"

"Would I?"

"Would you like to hear me perform?"

Kahoko couldn't believe her ears. Has he just invited her to the concert? She lifted her eyes to him.

"I'd be happy to! Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun!" she cried. Len just sighed.

Together they went downstairs and when it was almost time to part, they came across Eri. The girls exchanged greetings.

"Do you know each other?" Len asked in surprise.

"Yes, Hihara-sempai introduced us," Kahoko replied.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, I left those prints on your desk. Kanazawa-sensei told us that we must finish our reports by the end of the week," Eri said.

"Thank you, Hashimoto-san."

"Are you two in the same class?" Now it was Kahoko's turn to be surprised.

Eri nodded, "Yes, we are!"

"_So that's how they know each other…" _thought Kahoko and felt uneasy for some reason. Eri noticed she was holding some sheet music in her hands.

"Hino-san, do you play an instrument too? Which instrument?"

"Y-yes, I play the violin…" Kahoko was very embarrassed. She remembered that it had said in Amou's article that Eri had won several musical concourses during middle school. "But I'm still just a beginner…"

"I'd like to listen to your violin!" Eri's eyes were sparkling.

"Eh-he…It's not that good…" Kahoko smiled nervously.

"No way! I'm sure you're a very skilled violinist!"

"It's time to go back to our classroom, Hashimoto-san," Len said.

"Oh, right! Then we'll go now! Bye, Hino-san!"

"Bye!" Kahoko followed them with her eyes, thinking, "_December 13…that's the day after tomorrow._" Then she suddenly remembered, _"Speaking of which, tomorrow is December 12! It's Hihara-sempai's birthday!" _

Amou once asked about all of the concours's participants' birthdays and Kahoko remembered Kazuki's because it was easy - 12/12.

"_I__ want to give Hihara-sempai a present! He always helps me and supports me… I hope I'll be able make up with him as well… I think I'll give up searching for him today."_

After classes she went to a shopping center to buy a present for Kazuki. There were a lot of shops there but she still had no idea what to give him. _"A present that will cheer him up…It seems like he's been concerned about something lately…" _She thought while looking over a lot of goods.

"Kaho-sempai," Suddenly she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Shimizu.

"Shimizu-kun! Don't scare me!"

"Kaho-sempai, good afternoon…" Shimizu was, as usual, speaking very slowly.

"Good afternoon, Shimizu-kun!"

"Are you here to buy some music scores too?"

"Mm? No, I'm here to buy a present. Tomorrow is Hihara-sempai's birthday!"

"Hihara-sempai's birthday…" repeated Shimizu.

"So, what scores do you want to buy, Shimizu-kun?"

"Handel-Halvorsen's…Passacaglia…for Cello and Violin."

"_But even know__ing the title of a piece doesn't tell me much about it, I guess," _Kahoko thought and asked, "What kind of composition is it?"

"It is…passionate, straight and heartfelt like a sorrowful wind's song… It is…a very beautiful piece of music…"

"Oh, if you say so, then it must be really great music! I'd like to hear it!"

"We could play it together someday…"

"Well, maybe when I'm able to play as perfectly as you do, Shimizu-kun," Kahoko said, laughing, "Where are you going to buy these scores? Is there a music shop nearby?"

"Yes… I have a map for it but I'm lost…Kaho-sempai, shall we go there together?"

It couldn't be helped, so Kahoko agreed to go with him. It wasn't difficult to find the music shop except for Shimizu, who was commonly very absent-minded.

"Thank you very much, Kaho-sempai," said Shimizu when they went out from the shop.

"Not at all, Shimizu-kun! Hmm…but now I must hurry or I won't be able to buy a present in time." Kahoko replied, looking around.

"May I go with you?"

"Of course!"

"What do you want to give Hihara-sempai?"

"Ah! I haven't decided yet! Something that would make him cheerful…" she reflected, "Hihara-sempai seems to be very happy when he plays the trumpet…but I don't know much about trumpets…also he's always cheerful when he plays basketball… Why don't we look for sporting goods?"

They went to the one of the sports shops. After looking over basketball caps and T-shirts, Kahoko saw another counter with different sports accessories.

"_That's it! I think __that'd be a good present!" _she thought and said to the seller, "Show me this one, please!"

"I hope Hihara-sempai'll like it," Kahoko said after paying.

"I think Hihara-sempai would be happy to receive this gift…"

"Ahaha… thank you for your encouraging words! Well, now at last we can go home!"

*(^_^)*

"_Awful! Awful! Awful!" _Kazuki threw himself upon the bed. His 18th birthday seemed to have become the absolute worst birthday he ever had. Despite his high fever, he had intended to go to school, but his mother didn't go on her regular business trip today and naturally wouldn't allow him to go out. He didn't expect to receive a birthday gift from Kahoko, but he had at least hoped to see her on his birthday. _"I still don't have Kaho-chan's cell phone number… I can't even apologize to her! What an unlucky man I am!"_

During the lunch break Kahoko went to Kazuki's classroom. She saw Yunoki and Eri standing by the doors and talking to each other.

"Hi, Hino-san!" Yunoki greeted Kahoko, when she came to them. Eri also greeted her.

"Hi, Yunoki-sempai, Hashimoto-san!"

"Could it be you too are here because of Hihara's birthday?" asked Yunoki.

Kahoko exchanged glances with Eri and answered, "How did you guess? Yes, I wanted to wish him a happy birthday… is he in the classroom?"

"Unfortunately, he's been absent for the past two days. I had a call from him today. He said he had a fever so he couldn't come."

"Hihara-sempai has a fever? That's so unusual!" Kahoko was amazed.

"You're right. I don't ever remember him being sick." Yunoki agreed, "So, Hashimoto-san, are you going to visit him?"

"Yes, but I don't know his home address. Maybe I should ask about it at the teacher's office..."

"I could tell you how to get there. I have once visited him," offered Yunoki and suddenly a thought flashed across his mind, "Hino-san, why don't we go to see him together? He'd be happy to see his friends."

"Eh? Hmm…" Kahoko muttered, _"I don't know whether it's rude or not. But I really don't want to be at odds with Hihara-sempai on his birthday…"_

Seeing her hesitation, Yunoki bent down to her and whispered, "Hey, Hino, don't be so stubborn. He'd be happy to see YOU and it's not so difficult for you to do him a favor. After all he's sick."

Kahoko turned red. _"What is Yunoki-sempai hinting at? Maybe he knows about our quarrel?"_

"Well, I guess I'll join to you," she said. _"Better agree or Yunoki-sempai will tease me even more!"_

"Then it's settled! I'll be waiting for you two after classes near the school gates."

As they arranged, they met after school and Yunoki asked his driver to take them all to his friend's house.

"So you have joint rehearsals with Hihara. How is it? He always causes trouble, right?" asked Yunoki while they were driving.

"It's not like that at all. Just the reverse, he's doing well with the orchestra. I heard he's in the school orchestra club?" responded Eri.

"Yes, he is."

"Mmm…maybe that's why he was able to get used to playing in our orchestra so quickly! I've had no experience with playing in an orchestra before, so I guess I should learn from others." Eri chuckled.

"I see," said Yunoki and, looking through the car window, added, "We have arrived."

"Welcome! How nice of you to visit Kazuki!" Kazuki's mother greeted them, letting them in.

"We apologize for intruding," Yunoki and the others bowed in greeting.

"No-no! Thank you for coming! Our Kazuki has a fever but he'll be glad to see you! He's in his room and I doubt he's sleeping right now.""

"Are you Kazuki's friends?" asked Haruki when they entered the sitting-room. He nodded hi to Kahoko and then he saw Eri, "Oh, you must be Eri Hashimoto? I heard about you from my little brother."

Eri and Haruki started talking about all sorts of subjects.

"Let's go first, Hino**. **We'll give him a little surprise," said Yunoki in a low voice, leading Kahoko away.

They went upstairs and found Kazuki's room.

"Hey, Hihara! Do you mind a visit from your friend?" Yunoki called, knocking at the door but nobody answered. "That's strange…"

"Maybe he's sleeping?" assumed Kahoko.

"Then we shall wake him. We've come all this way; we can't just go back."

"Wait, Yunoki-sempai! This is not polite! Let's just wait for him to wake up…" Kahoko tried to stop him, but he had already opened the door.

Kazuki's room was a little untidy: school bag on the floor, his school uniform jacket hanging on the back of a chair. Kazuki was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Yunoki pushed Kahoko in and followed her.

"Yunoki-sempai! What are you doing?" She felt a little embarrassed to be in boy's room especially while the owner was sleeping. But Yunoki wasn't paying attention to her words.

"Hmm… How should we wake him? What about giving him a flick on the forehead?" he extended a hand towards Kazuki's forehead.

"Please, don't do that, Yunoki-sempai!" Kahoko deflected his hand with hers. "Hihara-sempai has a fever! How can you be so cruel?" At that moment she casually glanced at Kazuki's sleeping face. She instinctively put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. _"Wow, it's hot!"_

Her gentle touch made Kazuki wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kahoko, bending above him.

"_Kaho-chan? Am I dreaming? Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming! There's no way she'd be here!"_He took her hand away from his forehead and pressed it to his check, feeling the velvet softness of her skin and closing his eyes. Kahoko was a little disconcerted by his sudden action.

"If this is a dream, I wish I would never wake up…" He thought he was thinking, but actually he said it aloud.

"Then I'll have to grieve you, Hihara, because that's not a dream," said Yunoki with a smile.

"EH?" Kazuki's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't dreaming. He instantly raised himself to sit up in his bed; he looked at Kahoko, then at Yunoki, again at Kahoko, at her hand in his. In the next moment, he grew totally red.

"Kaho-chan, Yunoki! What are you do-" He didn't finish as he realized he was in his bed. He quickly pulled up his blanket to his neck although he was dressed in his daily clothes. His face was so red!

"I'm so sorry, Hihara-senpai! I didn't intend to awake you! How are you feeling? You have a high temperature!" Kahoko cried, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Ah…I'm ok…but…how…" though he said that, he felt a little dizzy from his quick movements.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday, Hihara. And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for being ill and making two beautiful girls search everywhere for you."

"Two beautiful girls?" repeated Kazuki.

"May I come in?" Eri knocked at the already opened door, looking into the room.

"Whaat? Even Hashimo-" started Kazuki but noticed Eri's dissatisfied look, "E-Eri-chan, I mean." _"I can't get used to calling her that!"_

"Happy Birthday, Kazuki-sempai!" Eri exclaimed as she came to them all and handed a nice gift box over to Kazuki. "How is your fever?"

"'_Eri-chan'? 'Kazuki-sempai'? Are they already so close?" _thought just grinned.

"Oh? Thank you… I'm all right…" Kazuki was so surprised.

"Please, open it! I'm not sure if you'll like it…" begged Eri.

"Ah…ok," Kazuki obediently started opening his present, still not fully appreciating the situation. The present was a beautiful purple, silk necktie and it looked very expensive.

"Wow!" cried Kazuki, taking the necktie out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Eri was so nervous.

"Sure! I like it! Thank you very much!"

"Can you try it on, please? Let me help you to tie it!" Eri took the necktie from Kazuki and laid it around his neck. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned, so she began to button it.

"No, I'll do it myself!" cried Kazuki, deflecting her hands and giving Kahoko a guilty glance. But since he wasn't familiar with neckties, suits and etc., he tied it the wrong way. At long last, Eri helped him with it. Kazuki was trying not to look at Kahoko.

"Kazuki-sempai, it suits you so much! You look so cool!" Eri cried joyfully, "What do you think, Hino-san?"

"Y-yes…Hihara-sempai, you look very stylish," replied Kahoko, looking at Kazuki and making him blush again. _"It really suits him! I wonder why he doesn't like to wear__ suits…__" _She also had a strange feeling while she was watching Eri help Kazuki with the necktie. She wasn't aware of what that feeling was. Maybe it was just so unusual to see Kazuki being so close to another girl.

Suddenly they heard a cell phone ring.

"Sorry, it's mine!" said Eri, going out. She came back in a few minutes. "I'm so sorry, but I have to leave you. Director Watabe asked me to come to the studio right now!"

"Is it far from here?" asked Yunoki.

"It usually takes me 30 minutes to get there by bus," answered Kazuki.

"Well, then shall I take you there, Hashimoto-san? It'll be late if you go on your own, right?" offered Yunoki.

"But it'd be too much! I can't abuse your kindness any more. You've already taken us here."

"That's nothing; I also should go home soon because I have to meet some guests over for supper. After dropping you off there, I'll be just in time."

"Well, then, thank you very much, Yunoki-sempai!"

"Then we'll go now. Bye, Hino-san. Bye, Hihara, and Happy Birthday!" said Yunoki. He looked at Kahoko and then gave Kazuki a significant look, thinking, _"Consider it my birthday gift to you, Hihara."_

"Goodbye, Hino-san! I hope you will get well soon, Kazuki-sempai!" Eri waved her hand.

"Bye, Yunoki, E-Eri-chan! Thanks for coming!"

"Goodbye!" Kahoko waved her hand too.

The two of them went out, leaving Kazuki alone with Kahoko. They both felt the weight of the awkward silence.

"_Ah! I have __a chance to apologize to her! But how should I start? I also feel so embarrassed for calling Hashimoto-san 'Eri-chan'!" _It was a mess inside Kazuki's head.

"Hihara-sempai," Kahoko started first. "Please, forgive me for my careless words…that time…about Amou-san's article… I didn't understand your position at all!"

"Eh? Kaho-chan! What are you apologizing for? The one who must apologize is me! I was so rude and I shouted at you! I'm really sorry!" cried he.

"No, I really was so untactful!"

"No, it was my fault!"

They both blinked several times and then burst out laughing, remembering the similar situation at Fuyuumi family's vacation house.

"Ah! I still haven't given you my present!" she cried and started to open her school bag.

"Do YOU have a present for ME? ? !" Kazuki couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course, I have! Why are you so surprised? It's natural to get a birthday present for a friend, isn't it?" she replied, "Happy Birthday to you, Hihara-sempai!" She presented him with her gift: a cute little gift box. "I hope you'll like it though it's just a modest gift…"

"Thank you, Kaho-chan! I'm so happy!" cried Kazuki and started opening her present right then. _"I wonder what it is…"_

"Please, don't open it now! I'm so embarrassed!"

"But I want to see it! Whaa! It's a wristband!" It was a green terrycloth wristband with two white lines and orange inscription that read "Victory," between them. He put it on his arm and said, happily smiling at her, "From this point on, I won't take it off!"

"Stop saying such embarrassing things, Hihara-sempai!" cried Kahoko, being confused of his words, "It's just a small present!"

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten! I'm really so happy! Thank you, Kaho-chan!"

"You grossly over exaggerate! Though I'm glad you like it." Kahoko sighed and glanced at Eri's necktie on his neck. "But Hashimoto-san's gift is so beautiful! She has a very good taste."

"Kaho-chan…" Kazuki moved his face close to hers and, looking into her eyes, said tenderly, "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you today…" Somehow her presence had a hypnotic influence upon him and he also felt dizzy. His beautiful eyes were so close to hers like they could swallow her up. Her face momentarily turned red. She was still sitting on his bed when she suddenly felt uncomfortable and leapt to her feet.

"I think I should go now too. After all, you have a fever and should take care of it!"

"Wait, Kaho-chan!" He cried, seizing her hand, "Ah, sorry…you're already leaving…at least let me take you home!" He jumped out of bed.

"No way! What an absurd idea! You have to stay in bed and get well as soon as possible!" she objected, putting her hands on his shoulders and making him sit down.

"But…"

"Please, don't worry about me! Get well soon!" she took her bag and went towards the door. Before leaving she turned back and said, "See you at school, Kazuki-sempai!"

Who knows how long Kazuki sat there, frozen, after he realized that she called him by his first name! Snapping out of it, he ran out of his room, and down the stairs.

"Haruki! Has Kaho-chan already left? !"

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

Without answering his brother's question, Kazuki dashed to the door, but his mother blocked his way.

"Kazuki! Where're you going without even putting on your coat? ! You have a fever!"

"But I must catch up with Kaho-chan!"

"Only once you get well, okay?"

"Ah!" Kazuki looked at the street through the hall window. He felt like all his fever had already disappeared. Somehow his worst birthday turned into his best one.

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**Handel-Halvorsen 's Passacaglia ****for cello and violin: www...youtube...com/watch?v=y4DVkL5c_CQ&feature=related**

* * *

**Thank you for those who have read my third chapter and those who have added this story to their favorites!**

**kazuki-senpai, nebhat04, thank you very much for reviewing! I'm so happy you liked the third chapter! I hope you'll like this one as well (*^_^* ahaha!)!**

**Thank you very much, tentsubasa! *^_^***

**DEAR READERS, PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

**Published: ****04-07-11**


	5. Pachelbel's Canon in D for Trumpet and V

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. ****Pachelbel's Canon**** in D for**** Trumpet and Violin**

As fast as she could Kahoko walked away from Kazuki's house. She was almost running. Why did she call him that? The words left her lips without conscious thought. Maybe it was just because of Eri's annoying 'Kazuki-senpai'? Even she didn't know the answer. But the one thing, she was sure of was that she liked it. She remembered that he had once asked her to call him by his first name, but she had refused. And now she did it! Being embarrassed by her actions, she had no idea of how to face Kazuki the next time. But still it felt nice to call him 'Kazuki-sempai'.

"_I hope he didn't notice!" _

*(^_^)*

Kahoko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Kazuki's birthday, then Len's concert…many thoughts prevented her from falling asleep early yesterday, so she didn't have a good night's rest. It was fantastic that Len had invited her to his concert! He doesn't do it every day; that thought flattered her self-esteem. She was really happy to hear his performance… But what he told her after the concert, made her somehow feel lonely.

*flashback*

"I just…I just want you to continue playing the violin," Len said without looking at her, "If you continue playing, then one day I…"

"One day?" asked Kahoko, "What do you mean by 'one day', Tsukimori-kun?"

"_I really wish; __I hope that… One day no matter where it may be… We may be able to meet each other."_

"I'm going to study abroad." said he distinctly.

"Study abroad?" Kahoko's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"That's so cool… You can study abroad! That's so cool, Tsukimori-kun! Where?" she cried as she stood up from the bench.

"Europe."

"Europe! When are you leaving, during the spring holidays? Or the next summer holidays? You're so lucky! You can gain a lot of exposure studying overseas!" Kahoko continued, maybe too joyously.

"It's not a short term study trip." said Len and looked straight at her, "We may not be able to see each other for a long time."

*end flashback*

She had mixed feelings about his leaving. Of course, she was glad for him, but at the same time something deep inside her seemed to be upset.

She was still half asleep, when she made her bed and headed towards the bathroom. After having quick breakfast she ran to school. The fresh winter morning air blinked away the remains of her dream, so by the time she got to school, she was already full of sprightliness as always.

"Hino-san, Good morning!" Kaji greeted her as she entered the classroom and, catching sight of her new hair style, added, "You look so beautiful today!"

"Good morning, Kaji-kun!" She sat at her desk and, feeling abashed at his words, said, "What a strange habit of joking ever since the morning you have!"

"I'm not joking, Hino-san. Who is that lucky man you made your pigtails for?" Kaji leaned his elbows on her desk and calmly looked at her.

"I didn't do it for anyone in particular!" She turned her face away from his gaze.

"Hahaha! I like this expression of yours so much! Sorry for my questions, I just wanted to tease you a little bit," He laughed and smiled.

"Kaji-kun!" cried Kahoko.

During the lunch break Kahoko had her lunch with Mio, Nao and Kaji, when suddenly Tsuchiura appeared in their classroom.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko got up from her chair.

"Hino, sorry for disturbing. But I bumped into Kanazawa-sensei this morning and he said that all ex-participants of the concours were to assemble in the Music Departments's conference room during the lunch break. Hmm…he also said that it was Kira-san's order."

"Kira'san's order? I wonder why he wants us to gather… Well, then let's go there! The others must be already waiting for us," she replied, "Sorry, everyone, I'll be back soon."

"It's ok, Kaho-chan! Take your time!" Mio said. Nao and Kaji nodded.

"Didn't he tell you the reason of this meeting?" asked Kahoko while they were heading for the Music Department building.

"Nope, but I have a guess," Tsuchiura replied and pushed a door open into the conference room.

They came in and the first person Kahoko saw was Kazuki. He didn't cry 'Kaho-cha~n!' like he used to do, but he just smiled at her. She remembered her shame at once and, casting down her eyes, moved aside towards Fuyuumi and Shimizu.

"_Kaho-chan didn't smile me back… Did I do something wrong?" _thought Kazuki.

"At last you've come, Hino, Tsuchiura. Now that everyone is here, I'll start my explanation," Kanazawa said.

Kahoko looked around the others and was surprised to see Len standing by Eri's side. "_Oh, they might come here together since they're classmates… Eh? But why is Hashimoto-san here? She's not an ex-participant!"_ she thought.

"Well… It's another selfish request of Kira's. He wants all of you to play a Christmas concert. You're free to choose what to play."

"A Christmas concert? But there're only ten days for preparation then," said Tsuchiura.

"Yeah, I know. I also told him that you should prepare for the 2nd trimester finals, but he insisted. He has some special guests from Vienna visiting our academy on Christmas, so he'd like to show them our best students' performances. You can't refuse," he sighed, "Oh, forgot to say! He wants you to perform duets."

"Huh?" all students cried at a time.

"But who will play with whom?" asked Yunoki.

"He said he'd like to hear these duets: flute and clarinet – that means, Yunoki, you'll be playing with Fuyuumi, cello and piano – Shimizu with Tsuchiura. The remaining instruments are three violins and a trumpet…"

"_Oh God__, please let me team up with Kaho-chan!"_ Kazuki prayed.

Kahoko's heart started pounding quickly when she heard Kanazawa's last phrase. What if he says she'll be together with Len? She has always dreamed about performing with him together on the same stage.

"Ah, Hashimoto, he wants you to perform with Tsukimori. Although you didn't participate in the intra-school musical concours, he has heard a lot about your skills and wanted to hear the two best violins together."

"_Ah… He's right… I'm not good at all…but still __he didn't have to say it that way…"_ thought Kahoko and felt disappointed.

"Does that mean that I'll be performing with Kaho-chan? ?" cried Kazuki impatiently.

"Yeah, Hihara, you and Hino are together."

"Yippee!" He cheered, ran up to Kahoko, held her hands in his and began shaking them, "Kaho-chan! I'm so glad! Let's do our best together!"

"Ah…yes, let's do our best, Hihara-sempai!" she said and looked at Len out of the corner of her eye. For a moment she hoped that she would be together with him.

"'_Hihara-sempai'? She prefers calling me that nevertheless…"_ gloomily noted Kazuki.

"Hashimoto-san, let's both do our best," Len told Eri as he looked at her.

"Yes!" Eri replied, but she was annoyed that she wasn't with Kazuki. She looked at him still holding Kahoko's hands and felt envious toward the red-haired girl.

"Tsukimori, this may be your last performance here before you leave to study abroad. Everybody looks forward to your perfect performance."

"EEHHH? What? Tsukimori's going to study abroad? ! Is it true? !" cried Kazuki. Everyone, except Kahoko and Tsuchiura, were also surprised.

"Yeah, it's true. Didn't you tell them about it, Tsukimori?" asked Kanazawa.

"…"

"It can't be helped, right? Let's give the best performance, Shimizu," said Tsuchiura.

"Yes…Tsuchiura-sempai…playing duets sounds interesting…"

"And us too, let's do our best, right, Fuyuumi-san?" Yunoki smiled at her.

"Y-yes, Yunoki-sempai," Fuyuumi answered and blushed.

"Any other questions? If there aren't any, you can go," Kanazawa looked around.

All participants went out of the room.

"Ah!" Kahoko suddenly stopped and put her hands over her mouth, "But I won't be able to prepare a new piece in ten days!"

"Don't worry, Kaho-chan! Kanayan said we're free to choose a musical composition! Let's just play one of the pieces you already know!" Kazuki walked by her side as they went out of the conference room together.

"Oh, can we do that?" Kahoko's eyes started sparkling with hope.

"Of course! Mmm… Do you have any idea? Maybe something you played during the intra-school musical concours?"

"Hmm…" Kahoko started enumerating the pieces she played.

"Oh, Kaho-chan! Let's play Pachelbel's Canon in D!" suddenly cried Kazuki, "I remember your Canon so clearly! I liked that your performance the most! I'm sure playing it as a duet will be much fun!"

"Oh, ok… But can it be played as a duet of the trumpet and the violin?"

"Sure!" he smiled sweetly, "Let's start our practicing from today, Kaho-chan! Oops, but I don't know the notes yet… ahaha! Just give me one day I'll find a trumpet score and we'll figure out when to play!"

"All right! But I feel a little guilty, making only you doing all the preparations!"

"No problems, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki shook his head, "You also have your Classic Music concours right after Christmas, don't you? That… eh…Saotome-sensei? won't consent to become your teacher if you don't win a prize in that concours, right? You'd better worry about that!"

"But you're busy too with your shooting!"

"Agh! But I'll manage it somehow! Please don't worry, Kaho-chan! Then when shall we meet again?"

"Mmm… Will tomorrow be ok? It's Sunday, we don't have any classes so we can practice."

"Sunday? Then are we going to meet out of school?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no! It's perfect! Mmm…then, Kaho-chan…maybe we should…we should exchange phones numbers? If you don't mind of course… It'd be more comfortable if we can contact to each other so…" Kazuki's cheeks started turning red.

"Right! Let's exchange our cell phones numbers!" Kahoko spoke naturally.

"Really? ! Thank you, Kaho-chan!" cried Kazuki, pulling out his cell phone.

"Haha! Why do you thank me, Hihara-sempai?" she pulled out her phone as well and they exchanged their numbers.

*(^_^)*

Kazuki glanced at his watch for perhaps the hundredth time since he had arrived to the station, where he arranged to meet with Kahoko. Yesterday in no way could he make himself fall asleep early after his telephone conversation with Kahoko.

*flashback*

He mustered up the courage and dialed her number. With the fading heart he listened to the telephone ring. One ring, two rings, three rings and finally he heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he knew her by her sweet, melodious voice.

"Hello? Kaho-chan? It's Hihara. Emm… I'm sorry to call so late…"

"Yes, Hihara-sempai, I know it's you! What a coincidence! I was just about to call you."

"Oh, really? Then I didn't disturb you? I wasn't sure if it'd be ok if I call you that late. I just thought we'd settle on a meeting time tomorrow… What time suits you best?"

"Mmm… why don't we meet at noon? I have some household chores until the afternoon."

"Then it's settled! At twelve o'clock in front of the station, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Hihara-sempai!"

"Bye, Kaho-chan! See you tomorrow!"

That was such a short conversation but it meant so much to Kazuki.

*end flashback*

Being in an agony of anxious suspense, he came one hour before he had to. He could hardly believe he was spending Sunday with Kahoko! Though it wasn't actually a date, still going out on Sunday with the girl he liked sounded like a date for him – such a hopeless romantic. Without knowing how to spend his time before her coming, he started looking at storefronts with clothes. His glance casually fell at a beautiful girl's evening dress. He involuntarily imagined his beloved Kahoko in it and thought to himself that she'd look like a princess. Then he felt ashamed of these thoughts and shook his head, trying to banish them from his mind. He looked at his watch again: ten minutes to twelve. Suddenly he saw her, looking around in search of him. He ran up to meet her halfway.

"Kaho-chan!" he stopped as he could see her closer. Kahoko was dressed in a short, light brown pleated skirt and a white coat with pink collar; over the knee boots with lace up front on her legs and nice beret, beautifying her red hair.

"_She's__ so cute…"_

"Hi, Hihara-sempai! It looks like I wasn't late! How long have you been waiting for me?" joyfully greeted Kahoko.

"Mmm… I came not long before you, Kaho-chan," he replied while continuing to look at her with admiration.

She caught his gaze and, slightly blushing, asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! I just thought it was so rare to see you not in our school uniform!" said Kazuki and smiled.

"Hi-Hihara-sempai!" indignantly cried Kahoko.

"Ah, sorry for saying such a stupid remark!"

"Anyway shall we go now?" she asked and shivered with cold.

"Oh, right! By the way, Kaho-chan, aren't you hungry? I know a good okonomiyaki café not far from here! Would you like to go there? It's my treat!"

"Okonomiyaki café?" Kahoko asked again in surprise.

"Or maybe you prefer ramen or pizza or… What would you like to eat?" Kazuki was taken aback.

"Em… I'm fine with okonomiyaki, but I didn't expect we'd go to the café."

"In any case, we shouldn't discuss our performance out of doors! You are trembling with cold! Oh, it's our bus! Let's go!" He seized her hand and they ran into the bus.

Kahoko felt gazes of passengers upon them. _"Are we so striking?" _she thought.

"Kaho-chan, let's sit there!" Kazuki cried loudly, not noticing Kahoko's confusion.

They sat side by side at the back of the bus and Kazuki started to chatter endlessly.

"Yesterday I searched for various duet versions of Pachelbel's Canon and chose the one I thought would fit us the best! Would you like to listen to it? I downloaded it so that you could have a clear idea of how it'd sound!"

"That'd be nice! I'm not good at reading sheet music, you know!"

"Okay, just wait!"

He took out his music player and leaned over to Kahoko to put the headphones on her head. She felt a very pleasant scent, coming from him. _"I wonder if Hihara-sempai's wearing cologne or if it's his shampoo that smells so nice?" _she thought and blushed a little for some reason. She heard the music, how a trumpet played the opening notes and then a violin smoothly joined in. She was amazed at how beautiful these two instruments could sound together! The music was so tender and life-asserting as if spring had awakened after a long winter nap. Kahoko closed her eyes and began to sway slightly in time to the music.

"It's adorable, Hihara-sempai! I never thought it'd sound so harmonious!" she exclaimed after listening the piece until the end.

"Yeah! I'm glad you like it! Then are we choosing this version?"

"Yes!"

After getting off the bus, they went towards a café with a very brightly colored signboard. It was cozy and warm inside. They decided to sit down at a table near the window and, while they were waiting for their okonomiyakis, started looking at the scores.

"You really tried hard, Hihara-senpai! How did you have time to do all this work in only one evening?" said Kahoko, looking at his notes for both scores.

"It was nothing! I can't wait for our practicing! I'll do my utmost to learn my part as soon as possible!"

"I'll do my best too! I don't want to be left behind!" said Kahoko and thought to herself, _"I'm so happy to be teamed up with Hihara-sempai nevertheless! His brightness and energy give me power to keep moving forward!"_

The okonomiyakis were delicious as Kazuki promised. The time passed quickly so when Kahoko looked at her watch, she cried, "Oh, it's three o'clock now!"

"Already? ! I thought we still had plenty of time! It's a pity I have a rehearsal at four!"

"Pity? Don't say that! I'm waiting impatiently to see your movie!" she laughed.

Kazuki sighed. He wished to spend the whole day with her. He wanted to take her home, but Kahoko protested, saying he'd be late.

"I'll wait until you take a bus then!" said Kazuki when they got to the bus station.

"It's not necessary though, but if you insi-" A little boy who was playing tag with other children didn't permit her to finish, knocking her off her feet. Luckily Kazuki caught her, protecting from fall, but he let his trumpet case fall instead.

"Oh, that was close! Are you okay, Kaho-chan?"

"Thank you, I'm okay but your trumpet is not, I'm afraid…"

Kazuki picked up the case and joyfully said, "Of course it's okay! It's not so brittle to be broken by one fall!"

"I'm so sorry, Hihara-sempai! Please, check on whether it's really not broken!"

"I told you, it's all right! But stop! If you really feel so sorry, I'd like to get compensation," he gave her a furtive look.

"Haha, compensation? Well, and what kind of compensation do you want to get?" Kahoko smiled widely.

"Promise me you'll attend the _Twinkle Star_ premiere with me."

"Huh? You call this 'compensation'?"

"Yup."

"But you won't be rewarded by this!"

"No, I shall. So will you go with me?"

"Sure! And with great pleasure! Oh, my bus's coming! Thank you for a nice day, Hihara-sempai! Bye!" She jumped onto the bus and, turning round, waved her hand to him at parting,

Kazuki waved his hand back and cried, "Bye, Kaho-chan! It's a promise, so don't forget about it!"

Later at the rehearsal he was so happy and cheerful that the conductor rebuked him for playing too joyfully.

"We're not playing a festive march, so play more seriously," he said.

"I'm sorry! I'll be more careful next time!" replied Kazuki, but Eri looked at him sitting among the other trumpeters at the very back of the orchestra and thought that he didn't look as if he felt guilty at all. _"He looks so cheerful today even more than usual." _she thought.

During a break, Kazuki found a free soundproof room and started practicing playing the Canon as he didn't want to waste a single minute! He played it once until the end and then suddenly heard applause. He saw Eri standing at the doors and clapping her hands.

"Pachelbel's Canon, right? It's wonderful! Do you like this piece?" she asked as she went to him.

"Eri-chan, you always appear out of nowhere! Yeah, I like it, I'll be playing this composition with Kaho-chan at the Christmas concert!" he answered with a happy smile.

"Oh? That's great!" Eri said and whispered, "She's a lucky girl…"

"Mm? Did you say something?" Kazuki diverted his attention from the score and turned his head towards her.

"I said Hino-san's a lucky girl! I wish I could be in her place!"

"Ah? What?" He asked as he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**Though it's not actually the version Kazuki and Kahoko will be playing, but for those, who'd like to listen to how trumpet and violin sound together, I'm giving this link.**

**Pachelbel's Canon**** in D for 3 trumpets & strings & Continuo:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=UboNUAKbQec**

* * *

**Thank you for ****reading my story and thank you for those who have added this story to their favorites!**

**And special thanks to:**

**kazuki-senpai, nebhat04**** and Thy Entertainer, thank you very much for reviewing! **

**Thank you very much**** as usual, tentsubasa!**

**DEAR READERS, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Published: 0****5-14-11**


	6. Is there a place in your heart for me?

**Here's my chapter 6! It's another chapter focused on KazukixKahoko's pairing. I hope you like it and MAYBE even REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 6. I****s there a place in your heart for me?**

"I mean, it must be more exciting to perform with the trumpet than with another violin…" Eri explained, realizing that she said too much.

"Oh? Why do you think so? Violin duets are excellent too! In addition both of you and Tsukimori-kun are really amazing violinists. I bet your performance will be up to the mark."

"I hope so," Eri smiled and took a seat by his side, "Shall I hinder you from your playing if I listen to it for a while?"

"Of course you won't!"

"Okay, then don't pay attention to me and continue your practice please."

*(^_^)*

"Good morning, Kaho-chan! Shall we practice after classes today?" hiding from the teacher during the lesson, Kazuki wrote a message to her.

"I'm sorry, but after classes, I have my violin practice with Tsukimori-kun." He got her reply at once. Kazuki grew gloomy.

"Shall we practice during the lunch break then?" Another message came from her.

"That'd be excellent! See you later!" He became cheerful again.

"OK! ^_^"

Kazuki reread her messages ten times. He especially liked her last one with a smiley facein it.

The last lesson before the lunch break was over and, waving his bento box in the air, Kaji offered, "Let's have our lunch on the rooftop!"

"That sounds great, Kaji-kun! The weather is not so cold today," agreed Nao.

"Yes! We haven't eaten our lunch in the open air for ages! Right, Kaho-chan?" added Mio.

"Sorry, everyone, but go without me this time. I have to practice for the concert with Hihara-sempai," said Kahoko, taking her violin case and bento box.

"Hmm… That's disappointing. Lucky Hihara-sempai!" Kaji said.

"Kaho-chan, don't overdo it. Even though your concours and concert are important, you should always eat properly," said Mio with a worried look on her face.

"Mio's right, Kaho. You must take care of your health," said Nao.

"I know, I know. Thanks for worrying about me! I'll eat after the practice. Have a good lunch time!" Kahoko left them.

By the time she got to the practice room, Kazuki was already there, playing his trumpet.

"Wow! Sempai, you've already memorized the score! Most likely you practiced every day and night!"

"Ahaha! Not really! I always memorize scores with ease if I like the piece." he replied, stopping his playing.

Then they started their practice. They weren't in sync at first, but then the sound became better and more melodious.

"_It's been a long time since we last played a duet… I'm happy to be able to spend so much time with Kaho-chan. T__hat's probably the happiest time in my life__…" _thought Kazuki, looking at her by stealth, while they were playing.

They played the Canon once again and then suddenly the sound of Kazuki's stomach reminded him that it was starving.

"Oh? H-huh? Sorry, it looks like I'm hungry," he laughed.

"Oh, of course you must be hungry! You had no time for a lunch too."

"Yeah, I rushed here right after the lesson. I wonder if there's anything left in the cafeteria."

"Did you forget to take your bento today?"

"Actually I had no time to prepare it in the morning. But it's ok, I'll eat after school at home."

"But we still have a lot of classes! I can share my bento with you if you'd like."

"Really? ! But would it be ok if I eat it?"

"Yes, but I made it myself today, so it's not as good as if my mother had made it…"

"No-no, it's perfect! Thank you, Kaho-chan!" he cried. _"Wow! I'm going to eat Kaho-chan's home-made cooking!" _

"You're welcome! Sempai, you always give me a treat! Hahaha, sometimes I should do the same! So where shall we eat? We're not allowed to eat here… Ah! Shall we go to the rooftop?"

"Nice idea, Kaho-chan!"

Together they went to the roof and found Mio, Nao and Kaji there.

"Are you guys still here?" Kahoko called them.

"Hino-san! Nevertheless, you came!" cried Kaji.

"I thought you wouldn't come by now," said Nao, drinking fruit juice. Then she and Mio greeted Kazuki.

"We've already finished our practice for today. Hihara-sempai has no bento, so I'm sharing mine with him." Kahoko and Kazuki sat down on one of the benches too.

She opened her bento box and handed Kazuki her chopsticks, saying, "Please use them, I'll eat sandwiches."

"Emm… I don't want to be a burden to you. I feel kind of awkward using your chopsticks... Maybe you'll give me a sandwich?"

"Oh, no! Whatever you like but not them! They're too unpretentious!"

Kazuki had to agree with her as she persisted in her opinion. "Kaho-chan, it's delicious!" he cried as he tasted a fried fish cake.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Hmm…" muttered Mio, looking at them, and then whispered to her friend, "Nao-chan, look at these two. Now they look like a cute couple! How wonderful it would be if they started dating!"

"Oh… You're letting your imagination run away with you again!"

Kaji was watching them too. Suddenly he sat down near Kahoko, to her left, so she found herself sitting between two boys.

"Hino-san, maybe you'll give me a treat too? I'd love to taste your bento!"

"Kaji-kun, you've already eaten so much! You'll overeat," said Nao with laugh.

"But it's unfair that Hihara-sempai'd be the one who can eat Hino-san's fantastic cooking! He'd absolutely monopolized her anyway," he retorted.

"Wh-what are you saying, Kaji-kun?" Kahoko's ears turned very red.

"I monopolized Kaho-chan?" asked Kazuki, being surprised, and then looked at the girl beside him, "Did I really do that, Kaho-chan?"

"Hihara-sempai, don't pay too much attention to Kaji-kun's words. He's a great joker!" she replied, then said to Kaji, "Help yourself, please!"

"Why do you always think I'm joking?" Kaji took the only shrimp sushi, just to which Kazuki stretched out his hand with the chopsticks.

"Hey, Kaji-kun, you're sly! I was just about to take that one!" cried Kazuki, but Kaji imperturbably put the sushi into his mouth.

"Oh, sorry for that," the blond haired boy answered. "It tastes really nice, Hino-san!"

Kahoko was so uncomfortable sitting between them as they fought over her cooking. At last the lunch break was over and, saying goodbye to their sempai, Kahoko and others went back to their classroom.

"Hino, you're playing too rapidly," said Len to Kahoko while they practiced after classes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun!"

"Play it again, starting from the 18th measure," Len sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost six o'clock. Seeing to her bowing and listening to the sound of her violin, he thought, _"Even though I know we'll have to part soon, maybe for a long time, I can't tell you about my feelings. I'm so pathetic. Now only the violin can throw us together again..."_

"Let's finish for today," he said when she, at last, could manage the piece. "Though there's still a lot of work to be done, your violin is getting better."

"Yes, thank you for listening to my violin! I'm so grateful!"

"Just don't stop at the obtained result and continue your practice."

"Yes! I shall!" she smiled so cheerful.

"How is your Christmas concert's preparation?" he suddenly asked.

"It's all right! I've already started practicing with Hihara-sempai! You know, we'll be playing Pachelbel's Canon!"

"I see."

"And what about you? You're already ready to perform, aren't you? Oh, and I'm sorry for taking up your time today! Because of me, you couldn't practice with Hashimoto-san…"

"Today we're meeting at my house."

"Oh, how stupid I am! Of course, our school isn't the only place where you can play together…ahaha..." said Kahoko, "Are you good friends?"

Len gazed intently at her.

"I'm sorry for a stupid question! Forget it!" she cried, blushing.

"No, we aren't."

"Ah?"

"We are not friends. I asked her to come to my house just because I didn't want to cancel my meeting with you," Len explained.

"Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko felt gladness in her heart.

"Because your violin playing can't be compared with hers. So…I…I need to look after yours more carefully."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Tsukimori-kun! You're so kind!" Her words made him grow red.

*(^_^)*

"At last it's over!" called Kahoko in a tired voice and sat at a desk. Today was her, Mio, and Nao's classroom cleaning duty.

"What a pity you can't go to the cake-shop with us!" said Mio.

"Indeed, Kaho, can't you allow yourself respite once?" agreed Nao.

"Only once I finish my concours. Then we'll have a lot of free time, I promise!"

"There's nothing to be done," Nao sighed. "Then see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Mio, Nao!"

The two girls went out of the classroom, leaving Kahoko alone. She finished the cleaning earlier than she thought. She arranged with Kazuki that he'd call her after his classes. So he was still busy.

"Kaho-chan! I'm free from my classes now! Have you already fini-" Kazuki ran into the classroom and stopped as he saw Kahoko resting her head on the school desk.

"Kaho-chan?" he walked up to her and saw that she was sleeping. After pondering for a second, he took off his school jacket and carefully put it over her shoulders. Then he sat at a desk next to her as he decided to wait for her to wake up. Ten minutes passed like that. He laid his head on the school desk and looked at her. Her sleeping face was so beautiful that Kazuki couldn't take his eyes off it.

"_I never noticed she had such naturally long eyelashes…" _

Then his glance slipped to her rose colored lips.

"_If I told you that I want to be more than friends, what would you say? If I told you that I want to belong to only you, what __facial expression__ would you have?"_

He automatically stretched his hand to hers and barely touched it with his finger tips.

"_The closer I get to you, the more I feel the __insurmountable__ distance between us… __I__s there a place in your heart for me, Kaho-chan?"_

He came to his senses and withdrew his hand._ "What on earth am I doing?" _He stood up from his chair and walked toward the window. It started snowing again. He turned his head to see Kahoko as he heard a noise.

"Oh, I fell asleep without noticing," said Kahoko, raising her head.

"Did I wake you?" asked Kazuki.

"Hihara-sempai? When did you come?"

"Just now. You must be tired, maybe we shouldn't practice today?"

"No-no, I'm all right! Sorry to keep you waiting for me. Oh?" she noticed his jacket on her shoulders, "Hihara-sempai, was it you, who covered me?"

"Ah, yes... I thought you might be cold."

"Um-thanks," said Kahoko, giving him his jacket back.

"It's nothing! Well, let's go then." _"It's really the smallest thing I can do for you…"_

After two hours of playing they decided to go home. They'd already reached the entrance door when suddenly Kahoko discovered she had forgotten her cap.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," said Kazuki.

"I'll be back immediately!"

Kazuki went out of the Music Department building and saw Yunoki not far away.

"Hey, Yunoki!" he cried and went to him, "Are you going home after your practice too?"

"Yes, Fuyuumi-san's already left and my driver should be here soon," said Yunoki.

"It's snowing again! Kind of cold winter we have this year!"

"That's true."

Kahoko ran out into the school yard. The two boys were standing with their back to her. _"Yunoki-sempai's still here too?" _

She looked up to the sky,_ "The snow is so fluffy today! You can even make a snowman!"_

Then an idea occurred to her. She took a handful of snow and made a snowball. Next she threw it at Kazuki's back, but the snowball took the wrong course and flew towards his head.

"Look out, Hihara-sempai!" she cried but it was too late.

*Bang!* Kazuki's all hair covered with snow!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hihara-sempai! I wasn't aiming for your head!"

He smiled widely in perplexity and shook his head. "It's ok, Kaho-chan."

"Oh, why am I so clumsy?" She ran up to him and, rising on her toes, started shaking down the snowflakes off his hair. Her eyes, her lips were so close to Kazuki's that it made him blush. He turned his face away from her.

"That's enough, Kaho-chan. Your hands will become frozen."

"No, what if you catch a cold again? I won't forgive myself then!"

"I'm not a little boy to be worried over like this." He said and took both her hands in his, trying to warm them up.

"_Hihara-sempai?" _she looked up at him.

Suddenly Kahoko saw Len and Eri walked out of the building and went in their direction. She involuntarily pulled her hands away from Kazuki. Her movement was so quick that Kazuki wasn't the one who had noticed it. Eri drew the appropriate conclusion. Len's eyes met Kazuki's, but then he turned his eyes away.

"Good evening, Hashimoto-san, Tsukimori-kun," greeted Yunoki, "It looks like today everyone had their practice."

The rest of students also greeted each other. Kahoko remembered that she had some questions to Len and asked if she could go with him and Eri up to the road fork. Len consented and the three of them left.

Kazuki followed them with his eyes, sadly thinking, _"Why is there always Tsukimori-kun between us?"_

"If you don't increase your speed in chasing her, someone will steal her from you." suddenly said Yunoki.

"Ah? ! Y-Yunoki, Wh-wh-what are you saying? !" Kazuki blushed up to his ears.

"And if that's the case, I won't be idle," he looked straight at Kazuki, "I may let my best friend have her, but not someone else. See you later, Hihara."

_"What did he mean? Was he talking about Kaho-chan or Eri-chan? But why would he talk about Eri-chan? Then do his words mean he likes Kaho-chan too? ! !"_ It perplexed Kazuki to hear Yunoki's words.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story! (^_^)**

**Tentsubasa****, kazuki-sempai and nebhat04! Thank you sooo much! *****^_^***

**Published: 05-21-11**


	7. Sweet Christmas memories

**Chapter 7. Swee****t Christmas memories**

Len looked around his room. Most of his belongings were already packed in a suitcase, so he decided to pack the remaining things tomorrow. Today was Christmas and how he had to spend it? He had been busy since early morning, making preparations for the flight and also he had the Christmas concert in the evening. Moves are always so troublesome, even more so if you move to another country. He went to the hall and approached the grand piano in the center of it. He gently touched the white keys and evoked some quiet sounds. Soon he will have to leave this house. Will he miss his life here? That doesn't matter much now.

The concert was opening at six o'clock in the evening, but guests began to arrive after five o'clock. All boys-participants agreed upon dressing in black tuxedos with bow ties and white shirts. Three girls were free to choose what to put on, so Kahoko dressed in a white-green dress with a three-tiered knee length skirt. Eri chose a floor length blue dress with white frills and Fuyuumi was in a light yellow dress. The order of their performances was the following – the first are Tsuchiura and Shimizu, then come Yunoki and Fuyuumi, Len and Eri, and Kazuki and Kahoko's performance in a final. Most of them felt nervous a bit as they knew there'd be Kira-san's special guests from Vienna. Moreover, Amou added fuel to the fire, taking photos of them without warning. Only Eri didn't mind being photographed as she was used to that kind of stuff. Tsuchiura looked, probably, too serious, so Kahoko guessed he was nervous too. She teased him, saying he had such a perturbed look. "Be quiet, little devil," he replied with an abashed smile. Shimizu hasn't been separated from his cello since he had come.

"Good evening, dear guests, students, and teachers! Now we'd like to present to you a small concert as a farewell to the 2nd trimester before winter vacation!" The announcer spoke into the microphone, "Performers' duet #1, Shimizu Keiichi-kun from the Music Department, 1-A, and Tsuchiura Ryoutarou-kun from the General Department, 2-5. Performing Chopin's composition _Introduction and Polonaise brillante__ in C major._"

"_Chopin! That seems so like Tsuchiura-kun!"_ thought Kahoko,_ "Oh, It's already started! I'm getting nervous even more! Tsuchiura-kun and Shimizu-kun must feel much more pressure, performing the first."_

"I hope they'll be all right," said Kanazawa with a worried look on his face, "Tsuchiura told he didn't get into the way of playing duets."

The performance started with Tsuchiura's quick piano and then slowly Shimizu's cello began to sing a calm melody. The chosen piece fitted the opening performance very much. Then the striking notes became faster and louder. So by the time they had finished the playing, the audience was so excited that didn't stop applauding them even after they leaft the stage.

"It was wonderful, Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu-kun!" Kahoko and the others exclaimed.

"Thanks, Hino. Be sure not to fail too!" The pianist said and tousled her red hair good-naturedly.

"_That Tsuchiura… He's always very informal with her,"_ thought both Len and Kazuki.

"As for me, I think our performance finished too quickly… I'd love to play more…" said Shimizu.

"You'll have enough time for that, Shimizu-kun. You're only a first year student now," Yunoki chuckled.

"Yes…"

"Yeah, Yunoki's right. I wish I could become a freshman again! It's so sad we'll leave school next spring!" cried Kazuki.

"Performers' duet #2, Yunoki Azuma-kun from the Music Department, 3-B, and Fuyuumi Shouko-san from the Music Department, 1-B."

"Good luck, Fuyuumi-chan! You'll be ok!" Kahoko bore up the shy kouhai with her encouraging words.

"Um, thank you, Kaho-sempai," she answered, but it was evident that she was very apprehensive.

"Performing Pierpont's composition _Jingle Bells_!" exclaimed the announcer.

"_Oh? Jingle Bells?"_Many of listeners were surprised. Yunoki's guardians wailed as they saw the two performers walked onto the stage. Thanks to Yunoki's best persuasions, these violent girls, at last, let Fuyuumi alone.

The audience felt a Christmas mood coming from the music they played. Everybody felt like they were really riding in an open sleigh through the snow with the bells ring and caught up the festive, sportive spirits.

"This is so merry! Now I'm really getting in the Christmas mood!" said Eri, listening to their playing.

"So it was _Jingle Bells_! Now I see why Yunoki didn't want to tell me what they were preparing for the concert! He said it was a secret!" cried Kazuki.

"It's so unusual for Yunoki-sempai to play such music! I wonder whose idea it was to choose this piece!" Kahoko called, standing by his side.

"Kaho-chan, do you have a moment?" Kazuki suddenly whispered to Kahoko and they moved away from others.

"What is it, Hihara-sempai?"

"Emm… You know, I…I just thought…I wanted to give you my…my Christmas present for you! Actually it's one of a pair of pendants. I thought it'd be nice if we both remember well this Christmas concert, so… they might always remind us of this day… Please take it!" Kazuki blurted out and bowed, handing her a little gift box.

"Eh? Thank you…" she took it, "I'm sorry, but I didn't prepare a present for you."

"Oh, it's all right, Kaho-chan!"

She opened the box and saw a beautiful golden pendant in the form of treble clef with a beaded chain.

"Hihara-sempai! I can't take it!" she cried.

"Why? You don't like it? !"

"No, I like it very much, but it's too expensive…"

"Please don't think about such nonsense like price! I really want you to take it!" cried Kazuki, "Here's mine!" and he pulled another pendant out of his pocket. It was the same pendant with the only one difference – it was silver. "Let's both put them on before our performance! Please! It's my last Christmas in high school!" he begged in a pleading voice.

"Hihara-sempai…" Kahoko just couldn't say no to him, "Thank you for your present," she said and put the pendant around her neck, "Does it suit me?"

"Hurray! Un, it suits you very much!" Happy Kazuki cried and also put on his pendant.

"Performers' duet #3, Tsukimori Len-kun and Hashimoto Eri-san from the Music Department, 2-A. Performing Vivaldi's composition _Concerto for two violins in A minor_!" they heard.

"Oh, it's already Tsukimori-kun's turn!" cried Kahoko and ran to the stage. Kazuki also joined the others.

All listeners bated their breath as Len and Eri began to play. Their playing was so powerful, brilliant and passionate; sometimes it was very soft and quiet. The sounds of their violins swallowed up all around.

"They're really amazing… Hashimoto-san's violin is also splendid!" said Kahoko.

"Yes, their violins sound like one," Yunoki agreed.

"It's perfect." said Shimizu.

"Kira-san was so right when he chose them to perform together…" Kahoko couldn't take her eyes from the pair on the stage. _"The difference between us is too big… Shall I be able to play the same way as they do someday? Every time I hear Tsukimori-kun's violin I love it more and more… Why do I love his violin so much?" _She was charmed with the sounding music. She came to herself only when she heard her name.

"And the last performers' duet, Hihara Kazuki-kun from the Music Department, 3-B, and Hino Kahoko-san from the General Department, 2-2."

Kahoko eyes met Len's as he passed close by her. She had no time to praise his performance.

"Let's do our best, Kaho-chan," said Kazuki.

"Yes!" _"I can't let myself lose courage now! Kahoko, brace yourself! Even if I'm not as good as Tsukimori-kun and Hashimoto-san, I'll do my utmost best to justify Hihara-sempai's and all my friends' expectations!"_

"Performing Pachelbel's composition _Canon __in D major!_"

"I can't wait to hear Hino-san's violin!" Kaji said, clapping his hands.

"Ah, yes! Kaji-kun hasn't heard Kaho-chan's Canon yet!" said Mio.

"Her Canon was great during the second selection," added Nao.

"It is to be regretted that I couldn't hear it!"

"They're coming!"

The last performers appeared on the stage and bowed. Kazuki looked at Kahoko and then started playing his trumpet, gently and quietly. When several notes were played Kahoko joined in with him. After Eri's and Len's lively performance, their music sounded so tender and calm. The beautiful Canon's modulations definitively won the audience's hearts.

"Very enjoyable performance for the final," said an old maestro from German.

"Yes, all the performers were excellent!" nodded another guest, sitting next to him, "I'm very delighted with today's concert, Kira-san!"

"Thank you for your high appreciation," Kira replied.

Kazuki and Kahoko went off the stage with great applause. The announcer declaimed about the concert's ending.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" was said and audience began to leave the concert hall.

"Kaho-chan, we did it!" Kazuki joyfully cried.

"Yes, I'm so happy!"

"Kaho-sempai, you were splendid!" Fuyuumi and Shimizu met them with smile.

"Kazuki-sempai, you played so marvelously!" Eri cried.

"Thank you, Eri-chan! You were great too!"

"Hihara-sempai! You were awesome! ! !" some girls cried and gathered around the trumpeter when they all came to the entrance.

"Ah, thank you, everyone!" Kazuki smiled.

"_Where__'s Tsukimori-kun?" _Kahoko couldn't see him among the other performers and students,_ "Maybe he's still in the concert hall?"_

She ran back to the hall and found him standing alone on the stage with his violin in his hands and looking at the deserted concert hall.

"Tsukimori-kun! What're you doing here?" she came up to him.

"Hino…" Len looked at her and answered, "Nothing in particular."

"I see," she smiled at him, "Oh, I haven't told about my delight! Your performance was really awesome, Tsukimori-kun!"

"Thank you. You played well with Hihara-sempai also," he replied.

"Thank you very much! Hashimoto-san's playing was also beautiful! Indeed she's worthy of being your partner! Mmm… You know, actually I have always dreamed about performing with you together on the same stage…" she blushed, saying the last sentence, "But when I heard your performance today, I understood how much I'd practice to catch up with you two…"

"Let's play, Hino," Len suddenly said.

"Ah?"

"Let's play together once, here," and he put his violin on his shoulder.

"B-but what shall we play, Tsukimori-kun? We didn't prepare anything!" The girl was panic-stricken.

"We can play Schubert's _Ave Maria._"

"_Ave Maria…__ Yes, we played it once when we're at the Fuyuumi family's vacation house. __And this piece is special for me... because I started to love music when I heard it..."_

She took out her violin from the case and prepared to play. They both remembered that night during the training camp as their violins had started to sound melodiously.

"_Will you notice my feelings? The feelings that I can't tell you about… __That's why now I'm translating them through the beautiful sound of this violin…" _Len wasn't looking at her.

"_Is it my imagination? Tsukimori-kun's violin sounds different from that time…like his violin is suffering from a deep wound now… Is there something that makes him feel pain?" _thought Kahoko.

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun," she said as they finished playing the piece.

"Thank you too."

"_Eh? Why does he thank me? It was only my selfish wish to play with him, so why?"_

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, I wanted to gi-" she casted a glance at a bag near her violin case.

"Here you were!" suddenly they heard Kazuki's voice and saw him at the doors. "Hey, I found them!" he cried to the others.

"Kaho-chan, you disappeared so suddenly!" he ran up to them.

"I…"

The other participants, as well as Kanazawa and Amou, also went to the stage.

"Hey, listen, everyone! That damned Kira gave me a special mission – to take you all to the restaurant now," Kanazawa said and sighed, "This is so troublesome though… Anyway he said he was very satisfied with the concert, so he wanted to reward you. Well done, guys!"

"Wow! Bright idea, Kanayan!" Kazuki cried.

"That sounds good," Yunoki and others agreed.

"Well, now we need to decide where to go," Kanazawa scratched his head.

"Let's go to the pizzeria!" offered Kazuki.

"I'd like to go to the Japanese food restaurant…" suddenly said Shimizu.

"Oi, what's the difference where we go?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Oh, you can decide later! Now I want to take a photo of you all together!" impatiently called Amou, "Stand in front of the Christmas tree! Kanazawa-sensei, you too!"

"Huh? Why must even I do that?"

"Don't argue! Yunoki-sempai, move a little closer to Fuyuumi-chan. Yes, that's right!" Amou commanded, "Tsukimori-kun, don't stand aside! Okay, is everyone ready?"

Kahoko felt Kazuki carefully put his arm around her shoulder, but pretended not to notice.

"Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!" The photo of all performers and their sensei, standing on the stage against the Christmas tree background, was taken.

In the end they decided to go to an assorted food restaurant. Len didn't want to join them, but Kahoko and others started to persuade him, so he had to give in. Amou also went with them as she intended to take an interview from each participant. They had so much fun together, eating, talking and joking.

"Let's go watch fireworks!" Kazuki cried as they went out from the café. All the streets and buildings were decorated with Christmas garlands, lanterns and electric lights.

"Hey, Hihara, will you ever get tired of your enthusiasm?"

"Don't be so boring, Kanayan! Today is Christmas! And winter vacation starts tomorrow! So let's enjoy this beautiful Christmas night!"

"Hihara…"

"I want to see fireworks too!" Eri agreed.

"I think it'd be nice," added Yunoki.

"Just like kids!" Kanazawa growled.

They went towards a nearest bridge to watch the fireworks. Accidently Len and Kahoko turned out behind the others. They walked side by side in silence.

"Tsukimori-kun," at last said Kahoko and they stopped, "There's something I wanted to give you… I've always been under your care. I would at least want to show my gratitude to you. I knitted it by myself… It's just a scarf…"

Suddenly Len took the gift-bag she was holding.

"Thank you."

"_Ah? Tsukimori-kun… I'm so glad!"_

"But you should think about your tomorrow's concours instead of relaxing."

"Yes, I know! Thank you so much for being by my side for all this time!" Kahoko smiled up at him, "I know you'll leave soon, but until then will you stay with me? I'm not asking you to practice violin with me again, but I just want to listen to your violin more…" she blushed.

"I can't promise you that, Hino." replied Len, turning away his face.

"Ah, s-sorry, Tsukimori-kun! Yes, it's too troublesome! I'm sorry for asking too much!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" cried Len and then added in a low voice, "I can't promise you that because… because I have to leave tomorrow… That's why…"

"Tomorrow?" Kahoko asked again, "That's…so sudden…" She felt her heart break into a million pieces.

The sound of bursting fireworks interrupted their conversation. They both raised their heads and saw a cascade of multicolored sparks high into the air. Kahoko looked at the blue haired boy beside her, while he continued watching the fireworks.

"_Maybe I'm in love with Tsukimori-kun…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**1. Chopin's Introduction and Polonaise brillante in C major for piano and cello:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=ZTnVh9qgAPI**

**2. Pierpont's Jingle Bells** **for flute and clarinet:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=6-ISPbwCL-E**

**3. Vivaldi's Concerto in A minor for two violins, strings & b.c.**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=AphCO4QEiXY**

**4. Pachelbel's Canon in D for 3 trumpets & strings & continuo:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=UboNUAKbQec**

**5. Schubert's Ave Maria for two violins:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=gMzqKRaTQcI**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and thank you for those who have added this story to their favorites and alerts!**

**And special thanks to:**

**nebhat04 and Shadow Kitsune67, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ^_^ I'M REALLY HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH AS USUAL, tentsubasa! ^_^V**

**DEAR READERS, PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEEEEEEEEW!**

**Oh, I can't wait to write my next chapter! Cause I like it! wahaha! oh, sorry... it's 5 A.M. here... ****I want to sleep so much!^^'''**

**Published: 05-29-11**


	8. I'm still here by your side

**I guess my dreams of getting at least 5 reviews for one chapter won't ever come true! I think I'll take a break from writing for a while.**

**At last I wrote this chapter! I had it in my mind for a long time, so I'm happy now!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. I'm still here by your side**

The day of Kahoko's concours has come and she awoke from sleep with heavy presentiment of day ahead. Why didn't Len tell her about his departure date earlier? Maybe he could imagine her reaction to his sudden words and didn't want to make her feel uneasy before the concours? Or maybe he didn't consider her as someonewho should have known that? All these thoughts and feelings created complete chaos in her head._ "At least he will come to listen to my playing. He will! I hope that… He promised that…"_

There was still some time left before the event's start and she was playing the pieces, preparing for it with Mori, her accompanist. But she couldn't make herself concentrate on playing the violin, constantly making mistakes. To watch her performance, all the ex-participants of the intra-school musical concours came, except Len – he was still absent – and of course her admirer Kaji came as well. They found her sitting on the stairs near the waiting room as she had asked Mori to give her a little break. All of them said a lot of encouraging words to bear her up and she managed to force a smile, saying she was all right, and thanked them for coming. Someone noticed that Len hadn't come yet.

"Maybe he got stuck in a traffic jam?" assumed Yunoki.

"That jerk can't even come in time!" grumbled Tsuchiura.

"The concours is about to start now, you'd better take your seats," Kahoko hurried them.

"Ok, good luck then! Do you best!" her friends wished her victory again and went towards the concert hall.

Almost reaching the concert hall's door, Kazuki said to his friends that he'd be back soon and ran back to where they left Kahoko. She was still sitting on the stairs with her hands covering her face. As he suspected… She was worried about Len. He sat silently by her side. She took her hands away from her face and looked at him, smiling.

"Hihara-sempai, you aren't going to listen to the performances?"

"And to leave you here in such a bad mood?" he replied, looking into her eyes.

"Ah, I guess, there's no possibility to hide anything from you!" she sighed.

"It's easy to notice your agitation."

"For you."

"Maybe," said Kazuki and started to scrutinize a pattern on the ceiling above.

"He promised he'd come!" Kahoko said bitterly, "But when? He is probably not coming… Oh! Why am I so stupid?"

"I'm sure he will come."

"Why are you so positive? I haven't told you yet… He's leaving Japan today!"

"_So that's why you're so upset…"_

"I'm sure of it because if I were him, I would come no matter what," Kazuki said, looking at her with a slightly mysterious smile on his lips, "And also, he doesn't look like someone who doesn't keep his promises."

"Do you really think so?" asked the girl with a hope in her voice.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have told you that."

"I hope you're right! Oh, sorry for whining! But I feel much better now after hearing your words! Thank you as always, Hihara-sempai!" at last she said in a cheerful voice.

"Then I'm glad too that I could help you!"

"What would I do without you? Hihara-sempai, you're my best friend!"

"_Oh no, you can cal__l me whatever you like but not 'best friend'! I hate it!" _thought Kazuki_._

"Well, then I'll go back to the others. Do your best, Kaho-chan!"

"Yes!"

"Where did you go?" Yunoki asked Kazuki as he took a seat next to him.

"I was strolling through the halls," lied Kazuki.

"Oh, I see," the purple haired boy grinned, "So is she all right?"

"Huh?"

"You went to Hino-san, right?"

"How did you guess, Yunoki? ! Were you just spying on me?"

"Oh, don't talk nonsense. I've known you for three years and I can perceive when you're lying."

"Ahaha! I'm so uncool if you can read me like an open book! Ok-ok, yeah, I went to her to make sure she was really all right."

"And?"

"I think she's nervous a bit because of Tsukimori-kun. And she also told me he's leaving today."

"Today? Hmm…speaking of which, he still hasn't arrived yet."

"I hope nothing bad happened…"

"Please, be queit, sempais! We're at the concert after all!" they were reproved by Tsuchiura.

"Ah, we're sorry!" The two seniors apologized.

Then Kazuki continued, lowering his voice, "Tell me, Yunoki… about what you told me the other day… that someone will steal her from me… Did you mean… did you mean that you like-"

"I meant only one thing – that you're too slow." Yunoki didn't let him finish his question, "There're a lot of contenders for her heart around."

Kazuki looked at Kaji and Tsuchiura's heads in front of them.

"Yeah, you're right…" he said.

"Next is Hino-san's turn!" joyfully cried Kaji and they all turned their heads to see her, walking onto the stage.

Kazuki leaned his elbows on the back of the front seat and prepared to listen. Her playing was stiff a little at the beginning. It was obvious that Kahoko was very nervous. She was constantly shooting glances at the audience in the hope of seeing Len. But he still hasn't come. Kahoko and Mori started playing the next piece.

"_Kaho-chan is worried about Tsukimori-kun so much… Why is he so late?" _thought Kazuki, watching her performance.

At one moment or another he noticed her violin's sound had changed, had become clearer and softer. He looked in the direction in which her eyes were turned and saw Len standing in the very last row. At the same time he felt his heart ache. So it was Len who could change the sound of her violin – not him. The one she was looking at now wasn't him.

"_She loves him…"_ suddenly he became aware of this fact. Even though he always tried to banish from his mind any thoughts on the possibility of it, now he had to look things in the face, _"Somehow I feel sad…"_

The audience began to leave the hall as Kahoko's performance had accomplished the concours. The participants were told that the contest's results would be announced in two days.

"Tsukimori-kun, thank you so much for your coming!" cried Kahoko as they all met in the corridor. She was so glad to see Len that she took his hands in hers and squeezed them, "I was afraid you wouldn't come!"

"I'm sorry for being late."

"Indeed! Why were you so late?" asked displeased Tsuchiura.

"I had some business to finish before leaving."

"We heard you're leaving today. Will you be in time for your flight?" asked Yunoki.

"What? You're leaving today? ! " asked Kaji.

"I must be at the airport in an hour."

"Ah, then you must hurry up…" sadly said Kahoko with a sigh, which Yunoki noticed.

"Yes."

"Then why don't we accompany Tsukimori-kun to his airplane?" suddenly offered Yunoki.

"Oh, may we do that, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked him in a pleading voice.

"There's no absolutely need to do that."

"Why not? I agree, Yunoki-sempai!" Kaji cried.

Shimizu and Fuyuumi also assented.

"I promised to help the guy at the music shop with a new consignment of scores, so I can't go," said Tsuchiura. Kazuki forbore to comment.

So despite Len's strong objections, everyone, except Tsuchiura, went to the airport with him.

"I told you, there's no need to accompany me," said Len, as they stood in the waiting room of the airport.

"Have a good flight, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko smiled.

"Keep in touch," said Yunoki and Kazuki.

"I wish you good luck in your new school, sempai!" Shimizu added.

"I hope we'll be able to hear your violin here in Japan too!" Kaji exclaimed.

"G-good bye, Tsukimori-sempai," said Fuyuumi.

"We'll miss you, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko cried and the others nodded.

"Thank you all," somehow Len was embarrassed.

"All passengers please take your seats now," they heard an announcement.

"Oh, it's already time to part…" Kahoko said and they all bid farewell to Len.

"Goodbye," said Len and turned round to leave. Just before he disappeared around the corner, he turned back and looked at Kahoko for the last time.

_"I just want you to continue playing the violin… If you continue playing, then one day I…" _she remembered his words. Being unable to check the tears that welled up in her eyes, she stepped back and unnoticeably left her friends. But of course it didn't pass unnoticed by Kazuki. He went in the direction she left and found her standing behind the column and crying.

"Kaho-chan…"

"Ah, Hihara-sempai! How strange… why are tears streaming down my eyes? Ahaha…" she smiled through tears, "Though I decided not to cry today!" But tears flowed, rolled, streamed down her cheeks.

Kazuki was watching her standing in front of him with her shoulders trembling. He was fighting the urge to embrace her. Suddenly he pulled her against to him and strongly hugged.

"Hi-Hihara-sempai?" Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise.

"_I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if I'm not the one you always look at. I don't car__e what you would think about me, but I can't just stand by and watch you cry…"_

The people passing by stared at them, but Kazuki didn't pay any attention to them. Holding her in his arms, he said, "Even if Tsukimori-kun left, I'm still here by your side. So please don't cry, Kaho-chan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**And special thanks to:**

**nebhat04: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALWAYS READING AND REVIEWING! ^_^**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH AS USUAL, tentsubasa! ****^_^V**

**Published: 06-03-11**


	9. You are a miracle to me!

**Special thanks to:**

**tentsubasa: thank you sooo much for always checking over my story for English mistakes! ^_^V and thank you for reviewing my chapter 8! *I'm waiting for your chapter 28 of **_**The Journey**_**! ahaha! Kazuki is aweeeeeee!***

**jiyu22: WOW! *_* Thank you for your kind words! It was really pleasure to read them! I'm so grateful to you!**

**kazuki-sempai: Thank you for reviewing! ! ! You don't know how glad I am to get your reviews!=P  
and thank you for explaning me why I can't get at least 5 reviews for one chapter! wahaha!**

**nebhat04: Thank you very much as usual! ~_^ I'm looking forward to reading your next chapters of **_**The keepsakes of the night, Light plus Shades and The worst fairy, EVER!**_** ^_^**

**It looks like my respite was over too quickly! wahaha!  
Here is chapter 9! It took me two days to type it!=P**

**Now that Len's left it's time for another pairings! But don't worry, Len will be back but not now! After all, he's Kazuki's main rival!^^**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 9. ****You are a miracle to me!**

"Hihara-sempai, I've already stopped crying," Kahoko said a few minutes later as she had really stopped crying and trembling. Though she was a bit shocked at his sudden hug, she didn't push him away.

"Ah, sorry," said Kazuki, he loosened his hug and reluctantly let her go, "Are you all right? Shall we go back to the others?"

"Yes."

"_There is something wrong with this hug… No, I know it was just a warm embrace from a friend, but still… still it was too passionate and __tight… Oh, I must be imagining things! How can I think about Hihara-sempai this way? ! We're friends!" _she thought, following him and looking at his tall, slim figure,_ "But do friends generally act like this?"_

*(^_^)*

Two days passed. Yesterday at the rehearsal Director Watabe declared that the shooting would be open the next day. There was also a small party to celebrate the event. The first scene to be shot was a conversation between Eri's Hiromi and her stepmother in the movie. According to the script, Hiromi was a sixteen-year-old girl who dreamed of becoming a professional violinist, but her stepmother was against it, not believing in her talent. It was decided to shoot the scene here in the studio, so the scenery had been already set up and all the preparations were ready for the shooting.

In spite of the fact that Kazuki and the other orchestra members had no movie scenes to play today, they had to practice and there were also some people interested in watching the shooting. There was a bit of turmoil here and there ever since the morning.

"Now we will take a 15-minute break," said Kurokawa-san – their conductor.

"_Oh, at last!__ My lips even got tired a little after such a long rehearsal!"_ Kazuki went out from the practice hall and decided to go to the balcony at the end of the corridor to take the air. He leaned his elbows on the balcony railing, looking at the city below. For the past two days, he had vainly searched for an excuse to call up Kahoko. _"She must already know the results of her contest by now… May I call her to ask about them? Oh, I don't know! It's so hard not being able to see her and hear her voice at all! Come what may!"_

He phoned her. _"What if she won't pick up the phone? What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"_

"Hello?" Kazuki nearly jumped up from the suddenness of her voice.

"H-hi, Kaho-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hihara-sempai. And you?"

"I'm fine too."

*awkward silence*

"Emm… How were your contest results?"

"As would be expected, I failed and was turned down by Saotome-sensei!"

"Ah… I'm sorry to hear that…"

"But he gave me a telephone number of one of his former students – Asano Masayuki-sensei, who listened to my performance that day and said that he could become my tutor if I'd like. Saotome-sensei said Asano-sensei was one of his best students during the conservatory, and added that he was perplexed at why Asano-sensei had found me having some faculty for music!"

"Wow! Isn't it great, Kaho-chan? ! Have you already called him?"

"Yes! I had a talk with him yesterday. He's a young man, but has already made great strides in the music world! He's a professional violinist and pianist, worked in Germany, and now has returned to Japan. He said he could take another two students to teach music!"

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you! I'm happy too! On top of everything, when I talked about my new teacher with Kaji-kun, he suddenly said he had heard his name and expressed his desire to take lessons from him too! Maybe you heard that Kaji-kun was used to play the violin before he started playing the viola. He stopped playing the violin for some reason and now suddenly decided to continue!"

"Oh, really? I didn't know that! Anyway, this is really nice, Kaho-chan!" _"I wonder why Kaji-kun decided to play the violin again… Could it be it's because of Kaho-chan? ! Damn it, Kazuki! Don't be jealous of every guy she's friends with!"_

"Asano-sensei told us to come to the building of the Town Philharmonia, where he rented some halls. By the way, it's not far away from your house, Hihara-sempai!"

"Then I'll be able to take you home from there?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that! I just thought you might know that place!"

"Yeah, of course I know that place as I used to go for a run all around the neighborhood every morning. But still, taking you home after your practice isn't a bad idea!" Kazuki laughed.

"Ahah! Oh, why are we talking only about me? How is your winter vacation? Do you take a break from your movie orchestra?"

"Mmm… actually, no! We have to come to the studio and practice every day until late evening. In addition, the shooting starts today so I'll be even busier from now on…"

"Then I can congratulate you too with the shooting start! But it's a pity you'll be even busier…"

"Yeah… Hah, somehow I'm glad we had this talk today… It's been a long time since we last talked to each other!"

"'A long time'? Hihara-sempai, we saw each other only two days ago at my concours!" chuckled Kahoko.

"We haven't seen each other or even talked for a FULL two days," corrected Kazuki.

"…"

"Hem… I meant, I really wanted to hear your voice… I'm…" he started babbling, being embarrassed. _"What am I saying to her? I'm acting like an idiot now!" _

"I missed my sempai's cheerful voice too!" suddenly cried Kahoko.

"Eh? Really? !"

"Yes!" she smiled. "Ah, I have a call from Kaji-kun right now! I'm sorry, Hihara-sempai, but I must hurry up or he'd be waiting for me!"

"No, it's my fault that I detained you! Good luck, Kaho-chan!"

"Bye-bye! Thank you for your call!"

"Hey, don't thank me as if I'm a stranger to you!"

"Ok, sorry! See you!"

"Bye, Kaho-chan! Take care!"

Kazuki turned off the call and looked at his phone with a smile. So she was all right. _"I'm glad she doesn't feel upset over the results. Still, I could feel discomfort between us during our conversation. Of course she must have felt uneasy when I suddenly embraced her. How many times have I told myself to think before acting! But why I don't feel any guilt about embracing her?"_

"_There's still free time__ left… Where shall I go? Uncommonly, I'm not hungry." _He decided to go back to the practice hall.

"Kazuki-sempai! I caught you!" He felt someone snatch the edge of his shirt. Kazuki was dressed in a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned black shirt over it; dark blue jeans and white sneakers; his green hair fastened with a pin.

"Eri-chan? What happened?"

"I need your help right now! Come with me!"

"But where?" asked Kazuki, but she had already dragged him to the lift.

"So, will you tell me, at least, what happened to you?" asked Kazuki as they took seats at the bar located on the ground floor of the studio.

"I need to talk with my friend now! I'm so nervous! Why did Director Watabe decide to start our shooting with that scene? !" she took a sip of coffee.

"But what's wrong with the scene?"

"It's a great secret, but I'm actually afraid of Iwasa-san! You know, she's playing Hiromi's stepmother."

"Why are you afraid of her? I saw her; she has chestnut hair, right?"

"Yes, and she's veeeery severe! Agh! I want to disappear every time she addresses me!"

"Ahaha! Oh, I thought you got into trouble, but you are just… ahaha," Kazuki couldn't stop laughing.

"Kazuki-sempai! Don't laugh at me!" she cried, smiling.

"Sorry! What can I do for you?"

"Talk to me and drink coffee. That's all."

"Eh? Will it help you?"

"Yes, I always calm down after talking to my friends."

"Oh, I see. Okay!"

"Hey, look at them. Are they dating or something?" a young boy asked another. The two were sitting at the bar counter on the opposite side of the room. The one asking was a very handsome boy; he had blue sapphire colored hair with a rock star hairstyle. He also wore earrings.

"Are you talking about Hihara and Hashimoto-san? No, I doubt they are dating," replied another boy with orange hair.

"Then why do I see them together that often? Wouldn't it be more logical if she spent more time with me, her crush in the movie?"

"Hey, are you jealous, Miura? Are you her fan, by accident? Wahaha!"

"Rubbish! I just don't understand her! Does she find him remarkable? He's an ordinary trumpeter and nothing else!" said Kei Miura, "Oh, sorry, Toda, I forgot you're a trumpeter too."

"Say whatever you want. I don't care what you think about trumpeters, taking into account what you think about yourself – our second violin, also a splendid actor and a vocalist of a new popular rock band," Shun Toda smiled ironically.

"Shut up! I've already apologized to you!"

"I heard they attend the same school, so it's no wonder that they became friends so quickly. And Hihara has an easy temper – he can become friends with anyone."

"Not with me."

"Well that's your fault. Who would stand your difficult nature?"

"In addition, why do they call each other by their given names? I never heard her call me or anybody else that way. 'Kazuki-sempai'! It pisses me off! I'm the same age as him, but she doesn't call me 'sempai'!"

"That means you don't look like a sempai, especially with your freakish hairstyle. By the way, what are you going to do with your hair? Your character has an absolutely different haircut."

"I'll wear a wig. I'm not going to dye or cut my hair!"

"Oh, it sounds so absurd to me though," said Toda, "The break's almost over. It's better to go back."

"Eri-chan, how much longer will your break last? It's time me to go back," said Kazuki.

"Only one more cup of coffee and I'll let you go," smiled Eri.

"Ok-ok." With a coffee pot in his hand, Kazuki half raised himself from the chair to fill her cup. His silver pendant accidently slipped out of his T-shirt.

"Wow, I saw the same pendant on Hino-san on the Christmas concert day! Did you guys buy the same ones?"

"Ah, y-yes," replied Kazuki, blushing and hiding back the pendant under his clothes.

"Hmm…how sweet!" Eri lost in thought, then suddenly asked, "Kazuki-sempai, are you good at cooking?"

"Hem, well, I know how to cook, but I can't say I'm good at it. Why are you asking?" Kazuki was surprised.

"Really? Do you know how to prepare osechi?"

"Osechi? Yes, I know. Since my parents are always busy with work, my older brother and I are used to cooking a lot of different types of food. Why?"

"Oh, then I have a favor to ask of you!"

"What favor?"

"Please, help me with preparing osechi on New Year's Eve!"

"HUH? !"

"Please, please, please! I don't know how to cook at all! But I want to spend the New Year eating traditional Japanese New Year Day's homemade food…"

"B-but what about your family? They won't be able to cook?"

"Don't you know that I live alone here in this town?"

"No, I heard nothing about it before. Hmm… You'd better ask someone else… What about to ask your boyfriend or friends?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Where did you get this idea from?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you did… Judging from how many fans you have…"

"'Admirer' and 'boyfriend' are not the same," firmly said Eri, "And all my friends, as well as my family, stayed in Tokyo – my home town. I moved here and changed my school just because of the shooting of _Twinkle Star._ Please, Kazuki-sempai, I'm only asking for a couple of hours in the afternoon!"

"Hmm…" Kazuki hesitated to answer.

"You can also invite any of your friends to come with you!" Eri continued begging.

"_Somehow I feel kind o__f awkward to go to visit her… But I just can't refuse… She's all alone here without family and friends. Maybe I'll be able to persuade Yunoki to come with me…"_

Kazuki sighed, "Ok, I'll come."

"Thank you so much, Kazuki-sempai! You're a miracle to me!" she cried, happily smiling.

"You're a welcome," answered Kazuki and asked in a tired voice, "May I return to my rehearsal then?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about it! Right, let's go back!" Eri cheerfully cried and, taking her jacket from the back of her chair, went towards the entrance. She didn't notice a notebook slipped from the pocket of her jacket onto the floor.

"Eri-chan, you dropped something," Kazuki bent down to pick up the notebook, but saw a photo that slipped out of it. There were a girl and a boy about fourteen years old in unknown school uniforms in the photo. The girl was Eri and the boy had light green hair and was the splitting image of Kazuki when he was in middle school.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Published: 06-12-11**


	10. Two cherished wishes

**Chapter 10. ****Two cherished wishes**

"_Maybe it's her brother? Though they don't look like siblings."_ thought Kazuki, quickly inserting the photo in the notebook and catching up with Eri.

"Oh, thank you! How could I drop it?" she said and took the notebook from him. "You didn't look into it, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" replied Kazuki. _"Why is she asking this?"_

"Ok." Eri seemed pacified by his words.

*(^_^)*

"We didn't forget anything, right?" asked Haruki as he and Kazuki were standing in line at the cash register of the supermarket.

"Let's see… cauliflower, shrimp, fish, mushrooms…" Kazuki started to look over the items. "Oh, Haruki, we forgot about seaweed!"

"Really? I thought you took them."

"I'll be back immediately!" cried the little brother and ran back to the sea products section.

Since today was New Year's Eve, there were a lot of customers in the store. Trying to reach packages of dried seaweed, Kazuki stretched his hand to take them, but just then someone in the crowd also extended a hand in the same direction. Their fingers touched each other.

"I'm sorry!" said Kazuki, withdrawing his hand and turning to face that person.

"Hihara-sempai!" It was Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan? ! What are you doing here?" The light green haired boy was really surprised to see her.

"As you can see – I'm doing some shopping! And you too?" replied Kahoko in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I'm here with my brother! And you must be with your family?"

"No, I went for shopping by myse-!

"Let me pass!" A huge old woman with a shopping trolley strongly pushed Kahoko to clear the way, making her fall.

In the next moment Kahoko found herself in Kazuki's protective arms. The feeling of his tender arms wrapped around her waist made her remember their embrace at the airport. Her face started turning red and she could feel her heart start beating much faster. She lifted her head up to look at her sempai. She could swear there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"S-sorry, Kaho-chan! I didn't mean to do it!" cried Kazuki, quickly taking his arms away.

"No, I'm the one to blame! It's was me who bumped into you!"

"Emm…" not knowing what to say, Kazuki fixed his eyes on the shelves with different products.

"Were you going to buy this?" Kahoko changed the subject.

"Yes…" replied Kazuki, still being red, as they took some packages.

"I thought you went for seaweed, but you returned with a cute girl instead!" Haruki greeted them after the two of them had paid for their groceries and came to him. "Hi, Hino-san!"

"Stop joking around, Haruki! Can't you see I did buy your seaweed!" rejoined Kazuki, blushing again.

"Hello," Kahoko bowed.

After a short talk, Haruki took all bags of groceries in his hands, saying to Kazuki, "I'll be off now. And you don't forget to help the young lady with her bags."

"_He's reading my thoughts! I was just about to extend aid to her!"_ Kazuki said to himself.

"No-no, I'm alright! I can carry my bags myself!" protested Kahoko.

"They look heavy, Kaho-chan. Please let me help," said Kazuki with a smile, taking the bags away from her.

"Hihara-sempai…"

Haruki smiled to himself and said, "Bye, Hino-san! By the way, have a Happy New Year!"

"Thank you! I wish you a Happy New Year too! Goodbye!"

Kazuki and Kahoko talked a lot about their recent activity on the way to her house.

"Also, I'm going to visit a shrine to pray for happiness in the New Year with Nao and Mio tomorrow! Maybe Kaji-kun will come as well! Would you like to come with us?" asked Kahoko as they stood in front of her house.

"Wow, Kaho-chan! I'd love to!" replied Kazuki.

"Perfect!" called Kahoko and took back the bags, "Thank you for helping me, Hihara-sempai! Could you please wait for a minute – I'll be back soon!"

"Ah? Ok."

She entered her house and came back with a white-red gift box in her hands a few minutes later.

"I just wanted to give you a present. There're strawberry cakes… I thought about going to your place to give it to you, but since we met… I wish you a Happy New Year, Hihara-sempai!"

"Wha! Thank you, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki didn't expect to get a gift from her. "May I really take it?"

"Sure! I hope you like these cakes!"

"There's no way for me to dislike your present, Kaho-chan!" cried Kazuki.

Suddenly a chain around Kahoko's neck glittered in the sunlight.

"Kaho-chan? Could it be you wear the pendant I gave to you?"

"Huh? Ah, yes!" She pulled out her golden pendant. "You know, I really like it!"

"I'm more than happy to hear it…" Kazuki smiled sweetly.

The cold winter wind blew their hair around, as they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You'd better get in, Kaho-chan. It's getting colder." Kazuki leaned over to muffle up her in her scarf.

"_Again! It happens again! Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ thought Kahoko, blushing.

"You too take care on your way home! Bye, Hihara-sempai!"

"Bye, Kaho-chan! Have a Happy New Year!"

Kahoko ran into her house, closed the door behind her and leant back against it.

"_What's going on with me? Every time Hihara-sempai gets close to me, my heart starts beating like mad! My cheeks feel like they are burning! I don't understand myself!"_

Kazuki had to hurry as he had to meet Yunoki and then go to visit Eri with him.

"Haruki, I'm home! Did someone call while I was out?" He ran up to the refrigerator to put Kahoko's present into it. "Hey, don't start eating these strawberry cakes without me!"

"You came back pretty fast. Nope, there're not any calls." Haruki peeped out of the sitting-room. "Strawberry cakes?"

"Yeah, it's Kaho-chan's present!"

*ding dong*

"Oh, it must be Yunoki!" cried Kazuki and went to open the door.

"Yunoki! It's good to see you!"

"Hi, Hihara. Wasn't I late?"

"No, you came just in time! Let's go!"

"Hey, why are you so cheerful?" asked Yunoki, being curious.

"Ha-ha! Is it so visible? Hm, actually, I met Kaho-chan just now!" Kazuki answered joyfully, studying the map to Eri's apartment that she gave him.

"Oh," Yunoki paused, "So?"

"What 'so'?"

"You met her and just then you go to another girl's place?"

"It has nothing to do with that! I told you I didn't want to go… By the way, thank you for coming with me!"

"It's nothing. But tell me, why you didn't want to go on your own?"

"Hem… I'm not sure, I just find it awkward to be with… oh, forget it! I really don't know!"

"I wonder what Hino-san would say, if she knew about your visit."

"What she'd say?" asked Kazuki. Then he remembered Amou's article, "Oh…. Then, maybe I'd better ask Eri-chan to keep it secret?"

"Try," replied Yunoki, "And I thought NOW you'd be more active. After all, Tsukimori-kun was your main rival and now he's not here anymore."

"It's not as easy as you think," somehow Kazuki started getting annoyed at the flow of this conversation; he cried in bitterness, "I can't force her to love me!"

Yunoki kept silence for a while, and then asked, "Did Hashimoto-san force you to come?"

"No, she didn't… I just couldn't say no to her…" replied Kazuki, ringing the bell.

"You're too kind, Hihara." said Yunoki. _"And one day your kindness will let you down…"_

"Please come in, Kazuki-sempai, Yunoki-sempai! Thank you so much for coming!" Eri greeted as she opened the door of her flat. She wore a cute orange, white star-spangled dress.

"Excuse us," the two boys said, entering her apartment. The flat was a western style one in warm colours – white, pink, orange.

"I'm so happy you came!" Eri cried, taking their coats and hanging them in the hall closet.

"Wow, Eri-chan, you live alone in such a roomy apartment!" Kazuki cried as they followed her into the large living room.

"The design of the flat is very nice. Did you choose it by yourself?" asked Yunoki.

"Yes, I like bright rooms with minimal furniture."

"Eri-chan, show me your kitchen, please!" asked Kazuki, "I'd like to start cooking right now."

"Ah, ok!"

Eri led them to her kitchen.

"I bought all the ingredients for cookingthat you told me to buy!" she pointed at a mass of food products on the table.

"Ok, then I'll borrow your kitchen for a certain time!" said Kazuki, putting on an apron and gathering his curly hair into a short ponytail.

"I guess I'll be useless here," said Yunoki, "Hashimoto-san, maybe you'll entertain your guest with something else?"

"Hey, Yunoki, if you're not gonna help me with cooking, then don't be in the way and go to the living room!" laughed Kazuki.

"This is exactly what I'm going to do," replied Yunoki, leaving.

Eri had to run around like a madwoman, trying to devote her attention to both of them. But since Kazuki was busy preparing food, she had to be with Yunoki most of the time.

"Here're my photos taken during my shoot in Kyoto," she handed Yunoki her next photo album as they sat at the coffee table.

"You look like a medieval princess in this kimono," the boy commented on one of the photos, "And black hair also suits you a lot."

"You flatter me, Yunoki-sempai! It was uncomfortable to wear a kimono all the day, let alone to wear geta sandals!"

"I'd like to see you in this movie."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They could hear Kazuki making a noise with a frying pan and plates in the kitchen.

"Hashimoto-san, tell me the truth," suddenly said Yunoki as he stood up and came to Eri. "You aren't glad to see me today, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to see only Hihara."

"What are you trying to say, Yunoki-sempai?"

"Do you have a crush on him?" he asked, looking down at the amazed girl.

"What?" Eri asked in surprise.

"I know you do. This question was supposed to be left without an answer."

Eri turned red in the face.

"Does he know?" she asked at last.

"Hihara? I doubt he does. He's a bit dense when it comes to things like this."

"Please don't tell him!"

"Why not?" Yunoki gave her an intriguing smile.

"I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry; I won't say a word. Actually, I don't really mind if you two become a couple but…" The purple haired boy leaned down, putting his hand on the back of the couch she saw sitting on. "…I want you to play fair."

"What do you mean by 'to play fair'?" Eri leaned against the back of the couch as his face was too close to her's.

"What I mean is…" Yunoki's face got even closer; his lips were just centimeters from Eri's, "You know, he's so naïve, silly and kind…"

The blonde girl strongly pushed him away. It was at the right time as Kazuki came in, asking, "Eri-chan, do you prefer omelette mixed with fish paste or mashed shrimp?"

"Mashed shrimp," responded Eri without thinking.

"Roger!" and Kazuki went out.

Eri stood up and said, "I think I got what you mean. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's good."

"I'll go help Kazuki-sempai for a short while. Please make yourself at home."

"Ok, thank you, Hashimoto-san." said Yunoki with his usual elegant smile.

"_He looks so courteous and modest, but in fact he's a devil!"_Eri thought, going to the kitchen.

"May I help you with cooking?" she asked Kazuki.

"Mmm… help is always welcome!" said Kazuki, "You could cut onion or peel sweet potatoes."

"Alright."

She took an onion and started to cut it. But it wasn't even two minutes before she began to cry.

"Eri-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I always cry when I cut onion," she replied, sniffing.

"Oh, then give it to me!" said her sempai with a chuckle, taking onion from her, "Better peel the potatoes!"

"Ok." Eri tried to be more useful with the next task.

She looked at Kazuki. Watching him cut the vegetables very fast and skillfully, she thought, _"He's so admirable… He probably doesn't have any idea of how wonderful he is… Hino-san must be blind if she doesn't notice him! Every time I see him, I fall in love over and over again… I still can't believe that it's possible for two different people to look exactly the same!"_

"The onion is done!" said Kazuki cheerfully and looked at his assistant. "Eri-chan, you still haven't finished peeling even one potato!" For an instant he caught her gaze, but, of course, he couldn't guess it's meaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she cast down her eyes.

"You're really not good at cooking!" chuckled Kazuki.

"Yes, I know. I'm really sorry!"

When the osechi was ready and put into a special box, Kazuki exclaimed, "It looks like the cooking is over!"

"It's fantastic, Kazuki-sempai! It looks so delicious!"

"It's probably not as delicious as it looks! Ahaha!" Kazuki laughed. "But I hope you'll like it! I tried to do my best!"

"Thank you very much, my Miracle-sempai!"

"Huh? Don't call me that!" called Kazuki, being embarrassed.

"No-no, it's settled! You're my Miracle-sempai!"

"Eri-chan!"

Then the guests made up their mind to leave, even though Eri tried to persuade them to stay a little longer. But Kazuki told her that he had a lot of business at home like cleaning and cooking, so he bluntly refused. Yunoki also had to go back home soon. To express her gratitude for their coming, Eri gave them boxes with lots of sushi that she had ordered at the restaurant. She opened the door to see them out, but just then they bumped into Kei Miura, who opened his mouth in shock as he saw these two boys.

"What the hell are you doing here? !" The new arriver rudely asked Kazuki, and then shifted his gaze to the purple haired boy, "And who's this?"

Before Kazuki and Yunoki had time to answer, Eri interfered, "First, Miura-kun, don't talk in that tone of voice to my precious guests. Second, tell me what YOU are doing here! How did you find out where I lived?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Kazuki-sempai, Yunoki sempai, please don't pay attention to him," Eri turned to them, "Bye!"

"Ah… ok, bye!" both of them were taken aback by this encounter.

As they had left, Eri looked at Miura again. "So what did you come for?"

"I…" Miura blushed, "I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year!"

He foisted a gift bag off on her and ran away, leaving Eri completely at a loss.

*(^_^)*

The next day Kazuki, Kahoko, and her friends went to the shrine for praying.

"_God, please forgive my selfish wish… Please __make her return my love!"_ Kazuki prayed, standing by Kahoko's side.

"_I wish I can always be together with the people I love…I wish they would never leave me…" _prayed Kahoko.

Then they all bought omikuji. 'Great blessing' was written in Kazuki's one and it made him so awfully hopeful. He took a few steps down the shrine stairs and, extending Kahoko his hand, joyously cried, "Come on, Kaho-chan! Let's all have lunch together!"

"_If two unrequited loves become one, let's love each other with love that will melt even winter!"_He gave her a tender look.

Kahoko nodded and took his hand, "Yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I decided Kahoko'd give Kazuki strawberry cakes cause in the LCDO Game 1 when they two went to the café, Kazuki chose a strawberry cake (well, it looked as a strawberry one!). So I thought he liked strawberries *^_^***

**Osechi: ****Osechi-ryōri**** are traditional Japanese New Year foods. The tradition started in the Heian Period (794-1185). Osechi are easily recognizable by their special boxes called jūbako, which resemble bentō boxes. Each dish and ingredient in osechi has meaning, such as good health, good harvest, happiness, long life, and so on. The kinds of osechi dishes eaten at Japanese homes vary from region to region.**

**It's a Japanese tradition to eat osechi-ry****ō****ri throughout the New Year's holidays (until Jan. 3.) Traditionally, people finish cooking osechi dishes by New Year's Eve so that they have food for a couple days without cooking. **

**Omiku****ji: A common custom during the first shrine visit of the New Year in Japan is to buy a written oracle called omikuji. Omikuji are random fortunes written on strips of paper at Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples in Japan. These are usually received by making a small offering (generally a five-yen coin as it is considered good luck) and randomly choosing one from a box, hoping for the resulting fortune to be good.** **If your omikuji predicts bad luck you can tie it onto a tree on the shrine grounds, in the hope that its prediction will not come true. The ****omikuji**** goes into detail, and tells you how you will do in various areas in your life, such and business and love, for that year. Often a good-luck charm comes with the ****omikuji**** when you buy it, that will summon good luck and money your way.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**kazuki-sem****pai: Thank you for reviewing!=) And don't worry about KazukixEri! I won't ever let her **_**touch**_** him! WAHAHA! ^/_\^**

**nebhat04: Thank you so much for reading and ****reviewing! (^_^) V**

"**Kazuki is adorable! Seriously you're making me fall in love with him! The perfect boyfriend :D" Yay! Become one of us – Kazuki's crazy fangirls! Ahaha! =^_^=**

**tentsubasa: thank you ****very much as usual! ! *^_^* I'm waiting for your soon return!**

**Let me hear your views on this chapter!**

**Please review!=)**

**Published: 06-****24****-11**


	11. Let's walk home together

**Wahaha! Bishounen-Len's return! *_*'**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^V Wow, it's 90% KazukixKahoko's one!**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Let's walk home together**

The third and final trimester has begun and the students had to get used to school life again after winter holidays. For most of them, winter vacation seemed to fly by too quickly, but not for Kazuki. He was so happy about the new trimester beginning! Every single day during his vacation he dreamed of seeing Kahoko, but he was only fortunate enough to see her twice. Now he could _accidentally_ meet her at least six times a week.

Having gym as her next class, Kahoko went to the gym with Mio and Nao. There were still 3rd year students finishing a basketball game there. Almost right away, Kahoko noticed Kazuki among the other players, and then she saw Yunoki. These two students were really striking. The girls sat on a bench and started watching the game.

Now Kazuki was dribbling the ball in front with his right hand. He passed the ball from his right hand to his left under his legs, tricking opponents, and then passed it to another team member.

Without realizing that, Kahoko began to watch Kazuki play even when he wasn't holding the ball.

"_Hihara-se__npai is tall… and he looks so cool and athletic in his jersey…" _She noticed the wristband that she gave him for his birthday on his arm. _"Oh, he really wears it!" _She smiled.

"Kyaaa, Yunoki-senpai!" Kahoko heard some girls' squeals as the ball was in Yunoki's hands now.

"Kaho-chan, why don't you encourage your cheerful senpai too?" Mio said in a conspiratorial voice. "Hihara-senpai, I mean."

"Eh? Me?"

Yunoki passed the ball to Kazuki and, quickly overtaking his opponents, the green haired boy then threw it right into the basket. "Shaaa!"

The girls started to clap their hands.

"Nice shot, Hihara-senpai!" yelled Mio.

For a moment Kazuki's attention was diverted from the game as he heard his name. He looked in the direction from where the shout had come and saw his love there. _"Kaho-chan is here? !"_

"Oh, come on, Kaho-chan! He's looking at us!" nudged Mio. But all Kahoko did was wave her hand at him in greeting. Kazuki energetically waved back to her.

"_He is really handsome… Stop, Kahoko! When have you started to think of him that way? ! Though now that I think about it, I've always thought he was a very good-looking guy…"_ thought Kahoko.

"Hihara, come down to earth!" cried one of his comrades and passed him the basketball. Kazuki caught it, turned around and, jumping up really high, shot the ball into the basket.

The referee blew the final whistle to end the game.

"That's not fair, Hihara! You never give us a chance to win!" complained some players from the opposing team.

"My bad-my bad!" Kazuki cried, guiltily smiling, and ran up to Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan! I didn't realize you were here! When did you come?" he asked Kahoko and then greeted Mio and Nao, "Hello, Kobayashi-san, Takato-san!"

"Hello!" Kahoko's friends replied. Mio blushed for some reason.

"We came about ten minutes ago. It was a great game, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko said.

"Thank you! But next time you come early like today, let me know, okay?"

"Ah? But I didn't want to interfere with your playing."

"It's alright! Just let me know!"

"Okay!"

"Long time no see, Hino-san," said Yunoki, coming to them too.

"Hi, Yunoki-senpai! How have you been?"

"I've been ok. Hino-san too? I heard from Hihara, you found a new violin teacher? My congratulations!"

"Yes! Thank you for supporting me during my concours!"

"You are welcome." The flutist smiled and adjusted a white bow on her head to make it perfectly straight. Kazuki cast a glance at his friend.

"Well, we need to go to our next lesson now. See you, Hino-san," said Yunoki.

"See you!"

Kazuki wouldn't budge.

"Hihara, are you going to stay here?" asked Yunoki as he was about to leave.

"Mmm…" Kazuki seemed like he was going to say something.

"That means 'no'? You'll be late for the lesson if you stay any longer." Yunoki dragged Kazuki to the gym entrance, ignoring the hesitation of the last one.

"Both of them are so nice!" Mio called as the seniors left. "Which is your favorite one, Kaho-chan?"

"What? ! I find them both nice!"

"But if you had to choose only one of them, who you'd choose?" there was no stopping Mio.

"Mio, what's wrong with you today?" Kahoko tried to avoid her question.

"Leave Kaho alone, Mio. You forgot to mention Kaji-kun then, also that blue haired boy, the pianist and… is there still anybody left, Kaho?"

"Nao! You too!"

"You're right, Nao-chan… There're too many choices!" Mio sighed. "But I find Hihara-senpai so wonderful!"

Kahoko looked at her friend in surprise. "Yes, you're right."

*(^_^)*

One day in January it was a lunch break when Kazuki went to the rooftop to eat his lunch and he also hoped to see Kahoko there by any chance. He was so glad when he found her standing on the rooftop with her elbows on the railing. She didn't hear him coming up to her.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki's smiling face suddenly appeared in front of her's.

"Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko almost recoiled in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, sorry!" and Kazuki leaned against railing too. "You know, I had a feeling that you'd be here."

"Heh? It looks like the roof is our meeting place!"

"Yeah…" The boy smiled a dreamy smile, "Oh, Kaho-chan, how about eating sandwiches for lunch? Look, I bought enough for both of us!"

"Sandwiches? You bought them for me too? But I've already eaten my lunch…"

"Eh… that's a pity…" he said in a sad voice.

"But I think I may be able to eat one sandwich!"

"Really? ! Yippee!"

They sat on a bench and started eating Kazuki's pork cutlet sandwiches. They were so excitedly to talking to each other that didn't notice someone coming.

"Ka-zu-ki-sen-pai!" They saw Eri in front of them. "Good afternoon, Hino-san!"

"Oh, Eri-chan, hi!"

"Good afternoon, Hashimoto-san!"

"So Yunoki-senpai was right, thinking that you were on the rooftop."

"Were you looking for me?" asked Kazuki.

"Yes! I wanted to have lunch together if you don't mind," Eri said, smiling.

"_Oh?"_ thought Kahoko.

"Hm…then join us! We're just having our lunch!" Kazuki said.

"Thank you!" The blonde girl sat down on the opposite bench. "How are you doing, Hino-san? We haven't seen each other since the Christmas concert, right?"

"I'm fine. And you, Hashimoto-san? Yes, the last time, we went to the restaurant with Kanazawa-sensei and then watched fireworks!"

"Yeah, it was a really nice day!" Kazuki nodded.

"That's true! But for me, the time has flown by so fast; I remember my practice with Tsukimori-kun like it was yesterday."

"Me too! Maybe it's because those memories are precious to us?" Kahoko said.

"That might be so. Oh, at the beginning, Tsukimori-kun seemed so strict and unfriendly to me when we practiced together! But then I realized that he's just taciturn and very serious!"

"Indeed, he is," agreed Kahoko.

"But these character traits make him look cool and attractive, don't they?" Eri continued.

"Y-yes, there's sort of that."

"By the way, how is he? Hino-san, you're keeping in touch with him, aren't you?"

"No, I haven't heard about him since he had left… He didn't leave his email address or anything…"

"Oh, is that so? I thought you two were really close friends… Then shall I give you his email? Though I don't know whether he uses it now or not."

"You have it? !"

"Yes, we needed to exchange our notes for the scores during our concert's preparations, so we sent each other emails with them." The two girls seemed like they forgot about Kazuki's presence.

"Oh, that'd be so nice of you if you gave it to me!"

"No problem!"

Suddenly, Kazuki stood up. "I've just remembered, I have to do my chemistry homework! Sorry, I'll be going first."

"Oh? That's unfortunate, Hihara-senpai!" cried Kahoko.

"Is it so necessary to do it?" asked Eri.

"Yeah, my teacher would be really mad at me if I didn't do my homework again."

"I see. Then see you later at the studio, Kazuki-senpai!"

"Bye, Hihara-senpai! Thank you for treating me today!"

"Bye!" said Kazuki and quickly walked towards the door. He ran down a flight of stairs and stopped.

"_I was impolite just now.__ I know, jealousy isn't a good feeling, but…but I don't want to hear Kaho-chan talking about Tsukimori-kun! I do admit he's cool, handsome and, on top of everything, he's a talented violinist… and Kaho-chan loves the violin so much, so it's not surprising that she fell in love with him… I wonder what she thinks of me. Probably, she considers me just as 'a cheerful, funny, always smiling senpai'. Yeah, that's exactly what she must be thinking of me… Kaho-chan, who am I to you?"_

"You came back soon," Yunoki said as Kazuki went into the classroom and reached his desk.

"Yeah," replied the trumpeter, collapsing into his chair.

"Have you met Hashimoto-san?"

"Yeah, I've met her. Yunoki, why did you tell her I was on the rooftop?"

"Oh? Do you have a problem with that? I told you might be there as she said she had extremely important business to do with you."

"She calls having lunch together 'extremely important business'?" Kazuki sighed. "Though I had my lunch with Kaho-chan… and then Kaho-chan started talking about Tsukimori-kun again…"

Yunoki was looking at his comrade, listening to his mumble. "Then sorry, I didn't intend to interfere with you two."

"Ah, forget it! I'm just not in the mood now."

Kahoko ran home right after school as she couldn't wait to write Len an email. Typing, correcting, and typing again, she, at last, wrote it within an hour.

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun! How have you been? I hope you won't be angry with me for getting your email address from Hashimoto-san and writing you without permission…

Have you already gotten used to your new school? How do you like your new teachers and classmates?

Do you have problems with your German? Do you live in a dorm or rent an apartment?

Oh, I'm sorry for asking too many questions! But I'm really curious! If you don't want to answer them, don't do it. I won't be offended…

You know, I got my new violin teacher! It's not Saotome-sensei as I failed my concours and he sure refused to become my teacher. But he helped me to find another teacher – his former student Asano-sensei! Maybe you heard his name before? He even worked in Germany. He's an excellent violinist and pianist.

Tsukimori-kun, I'd like to thank you for being my violin teacher again! Because you guided me I was able to perform that. Even though I failed, Asano-sensei said he liked my performance!

You must be really busy now, but I'll be happy if you find time to reply…

Sincerely, Hino."

"Whah! I did it!" Kahoko cheered up as she sent Len her email. _"Though I'm afraid he won't send a reply…"_

How surprised and glad she was when the next morning she checked her email box and saw she got his reply! He wrote he was alright and, to Kahoko's delight, answered all the questions. He also became interested in her progress in the violin. He told that probably he heard Asano's name from Saotome-sensei as sometimes his teacher liked to talk about his famous students.

"_I __still can't believe Tsukimori-kun wrote me!"_ Kahoko said to herself as she reread Len's email again. _"I'm happy…"_

*(^_^)*

"It's almost eight o'clock. I'm sorry for making you wait for me today. Our next lesson will be at the usual time," Masayuki Asano said to Kahoko as they finished the lesson.

"Please, don't worry about me! It's alright!" Kahoko answered, packing her violin into its case.

"I'll drive you home."

"No, it's not necessary!"

"Or there's already a volunteer to take you home?" asked Asano as he looked through the window. "There's a boy near the gates, do you know him?"

"A boy?" Kahoko went to the window. _"Could it be…"_

"It's Hihara-senpai!" She knew him by his green hair. He was standing by the entrance with his back leaning against the gates.

"Good evening, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko called, walking up to Kazuki.

"Good evening, Kaho-chan!" joyously cried the boy and looked at the handsome brunette man coming with her.

"Oh, Asano-sensei, this is Kazuki Hihara. We attend the same school," Kahoko introduced her friend. "Hihara-senpai, this is my violin teacher Asano-sensei."

"Nice to meet you!" Kazuki bowed. _"Wow, he's young!"_

"Nice to meet you too. I guess you're here to take Hino-san home?"

"Ah, yes!"

"Then I'm relieved. It's already dark, so I was going to drive her home," said Asano. "Good bye, Hino-san, Hihara-san."

"Good bye, Asano-sensei! Thank you very much for the lesson!"

"Good bye!" said Kazuki.

"I'm counting on you. Take you girlfriend home safe," the violin teacher said to Kazuki and turned to leave.

Both students blushed instantaneously at his words.

"We're not-" Kahoko tried to deny his guess of them being a couple, but he didn't hear her and was already far away.

"Well, shall we go now too?" asked Kazuki.

"Ah, yes!"

"Do you mind if we walk home? Though it's not close to your house… It's just so warm outside tonight!"

"I agree!" Kahoko nodded. "Thank you for coming!"

"It's nothing! I wish I could take you home every time, but my shooting schedule… It's dangerous for a girl to go home alone so late at night…"

"Don't worry! Today is the exception, and also, when Kaji-kun and I have our violin lessons the same day he waits for my lesson to be over and then we go home together!"

"Kaji-kun? Hmm… I see," said Kazuki as they walked down the streets. "How was your violin lesson?"

"Great! I'm studying music theory and harmony now. Asano-sensei is a wonderful teacher! All his explanations are understandable and interesting!"

"That sounds good! But I was surprised when I saw him today. You told me he was young, but I didn't expect he was that young!"

"Ahaha! Yes, you're right. I think he's not even thirty. But in spite of this, he's already a professional! Oh, by the way, I received an email from Tsukimori-kun the other day! He wrote he's ok, already getting used to his new school life in Germany. I sent him another email, but he hasn't replied yet… He's probably too busy…"

"Kaho-chan," Kazuki stopped and then unexpectedly took her face in both his hands, saying, "Let's make an agreement – no Kaji-kuns and Tsukimori-kuns for tonight. Let's talk about only you, okay?"

"O-okay…" Kahoko babbled, turning red in her face. _"Sometimes Hihara-senpai's actions really surprise me!"_

"Excellent!"

"Ah, look at the moon! It's a full moon tonight! It's so beautiful…" Kahoko pointed at the sky above.

"Uwaa! ! Really!" cried Kazuki, looking up at the night sky.

"This is so romantic to walk home in bright moonlight!"

"Yeah!" Kazuki nodded. _"Especially if you walk home together with someone you love…"_

"I'm glad we didn't go by bus!"

"Wait, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki grasped Kahoko by the hand, making her stop. "The traffic light is red!"

"Oh, I didn't see it!"

They went across the road, holding their hands.

"_Is he going to keep holding hands?"_ thought Kahoko.

"_I know, I shoul__d let go of her hand, but…" _was Kazuki's thoughts at the same time.

"_It's strange…"_

"…_but I don't want to do it."_

"…_strange that I don't want him to take his hand away…"_

"_I wonder if she'd let me hold her hand a little longer…"_

"_H__is hand is so warm and tender…"_

"_I wish we could stay like this forever…"_

They kept walking home in silence, holding hands, as neither of them could find the words to say.

"We've arrived," Kahoko said in a low voice as they reached her house.

"Oh, indeed," was all that Kazuki said, still holding her hand.

"Emm…" Kahoko pulled her hand back, making her senpai let it go. "Thank you for accompanying me, Hihara-senpai. Good night!"

Kazuki smiled a bit sadly. "Good night, Kaho-chan. Have nice dreams!"

"Kahoko! Why are you so late? We're worried about you!" Kahoko's mother cried, as she got into the house.

"I'm sorry! I walked home so it took me more time!" Kahoko apologized, taking off her boots.

"What? Look at the time!"

"Oh, Mum, I wasn't alone! Hihara-senpai came to take me home."

"Hihara-senpai? Is he that handsome trumpeter you're always talking about?"

"Yes, it's him!"

"Does he live nearby?"

"Hm? No, just the opposite – he lives near the Town Philharmonia," Kahoko explained, taking a juice from the refrigerator.

"Oh, and he was so kind to walk here just because of you?"

"Mm…yes."

"Next time he come with you, invite him to supper, Kahoko!" The mother gave her a furtive look.

"Huh? Why are you so excited?"

"But Kahoko, what if he's in love with you?"

* * *

**Thank you for keeping reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Jiyu22: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! *^_^* I'm curious… is Kazuki your favorite LCDO boy?**

**kazuki-senpai: Thank you veeery much for reviewing! 8^_^8 I hope you'll like this chapter (since it's Kazu+Kaho's chapter!)**

**nebhat04: ****Thank you very much as usual! =)) How is your work? Vacation?**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu!**** ! =^_^=**

**Dear readers! Let me hear your views on this chapter!**

**Please review!**** *_***

**Published: 0****7****-****02****-11**


	12. First love

**Special thanks to:**

**LittleBottle, fantasyXXdreamer001, and DANHK: thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts! =^_^=**

**kazuki-senpai: thank you so much for your review! Wow! I can understand your hate for Eri... but poor Len! You hate him so much?:)**

**I can't wait to read your first fanfic here on fanfiction site! Do your best! I want to become your reader so much! +^_^+**

**LittleBottle: Thank you very much for reviewing! Thank you for your encouraging words! I'll keep hoping for getting five reviews for one chapter! Wahahaha! (^_^)V I'm waiting for your new chapters of **_**No Choice**_**!**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! *^_^* I hope you'll update **_**The Journey**_** soon!**

**Here's chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**** First love**

Kahoko almost choked on the juice she was drinking when she heard her mother's words. "Mum, what kind of joke is this? That's impossible!"

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because we're friends! Best friends," Kahoko replied.

"Oh, that doesn't exclude the possibility of him being in love with you. You know, falling in love with a best friend is something that happens often between friends."

"No-no-no!" Kahoko denied strongly, but then asked, "Eh, really?"

The mother nodded. "One of them just hides his feelings for the other."

"No way…" Kahoko muttered. _"I'm sure he's not in love with me, but if he really were…" _She felt strange as this thought flashed across her mind.

*(^_^)*

"Kaho, why are you constantly looking at your phone?" Nao asked as the lesson ended. She noticed Kahoko look at it several times during the lesson, "Are you waiting for a text from someone?"

"Em? Ah, no, I'm just checking my email box," replied Kahoko. Looking at the phone a hundred times a day to see if she had gotten Len's reply had become a new habit with her.

"Email? From whom?" Mio asked with curiosity.

"From Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko with the guilt in her voice.

"Tsukimori-kun? You two write to each other?"

"Y-yes, but he's replied only once since we started…"

"I see," Mio said thoughtfully. "I thought it was from Hihara-senpai…"

"Huh? Why would it be?"

"Who knows!"

Kahoko was walking down the corridor of Seisou Academy when she saw from the window the familiar green head of her senpai walking across the school yard. She went closer to the window to have a better look of him. Kazuki seemed cheerful as always, he was crying something to Yunoki, who seemed to lag behind.

"_He's doing well as usual,__"_ she thought, smiling. _"Most likely he's persuading Yunoki-senpai into coming with him somewhere. I don't know why, but I always get into a good mood every time I see his cheerful smile…"_

"_You know, falling in love with a best friend is something that happens often between friends."_All of a sudden she remembered her mother's words.

"_Oh, why have I remembered this now? !"_ Kahoko shook her head. "B_ut what if he really were…were in love with me?"_

"Hihara-senpai is absolutely in…" appeared out of nowhere, Keiichi Shimizu's soft voice broke off her thoughts.

Kahoko glanced at him standing by her side in surprise.

"…in a good mood today…" finished the sleepy kouhai.

Kahoko sighed, pacified. Giving him a smile, she asked, "Why are you saying this, Shimizu-kun?"

The blond haired boy looked through the window. "Weren't you looking at Hihara-senpai just now?"

The senior felt the blood rise to her face. "I-I wasn't!"

"Is that so?" Shimizu's turquoise colored eyes met her golden ones. Kahoko didn't respond.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm envious of him… I wonder if I were your senpai instead of kouhai, would you look at me as well?.." he said, hardly audible.

Kahoko couldn't hear him clearly. "What did you just say, Shimizu-kun?"

"If I were more mature, taller…" Shimizu didn't seem to listen to her.

"Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko blinked, not understanding his gabble.

"That's right, I need to become like him," saying that, the boy turned and went away.

"_First, Hihara-senpai, and then Shimizu-kun! __Sometimes they act really strange …" _

*(^_^)*

As Asano gave her a lot of homework, Kahoko went to the school library to search for some famous musicians' biographies that he told her to study. She decided to begin with Paganini's biography as his works were more-or-less familiar to her. Finding some books covering the biography of the violin virtuoso, she sat at the table and started reading.

"Studying Paganini's creativity?" Eri's friendly voice sounded close to Kahoko.

"Oh, yes. It's my homework," replied Kahoko, turning to face her.

"I read some books about his life in my childhood." Eri sat opposite to her. "They all were captivating like his whole creativity, I guess!"

"And what book have you chosen to read now, Hashimoto-san?" asked Kahoko, looking at a book in Eri's hands.

"This? It's about trumpets!"

"You can play the trumpet? ?"

"Oh, no! I just take an interest in other instruments like piano, trumpet, guitar..."

"How wonderful it is that you're interested not only in violins!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! I hardly find time to play my violin, not to mention to read books about other instruments!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a new message alert sound. Both girls looked at their phones, it was Eri's one.

"How many times do I have to tell him not to bother me when I'm at school!" cried Eri as she read the message. "Stupid Miura-kun!"

Kahoko just checked her email again.

"By the way, Hino-san, did you write to Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes, I wrote him… and he even replied," Kahoko answered.

"Really? Oh, then I'm glad for you!" Eri cried.

"Em, thanks." Kahoko smiled shyly.

"Though anyway, I was sure he'd send a reply…"

"Why?"

"Because I've always thought he liked you," Eri simply explained.

"WHAT?" Kahoko cried as she stood up from her chair.

"Shh, please be quiet, Hino-san! We're at the library after all!"

"I'm sorry." Kahoko sat down again.

"But why are you so surprised? You don't agree with me?"

"I…I never thought about it…" mumbled the redhead.

"That's strange! I thought you liked him back…"

Hearing this, Kahoko's face turned red like a tomato. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, really? Then I'm sorry for my mistake…" apologized Eri, "Mmm… then do you like Kazuki-senpai?"

"Not him either!" indignantly denied Kahoko, but for some reason she felt as if she had lied just now.

"Emm… sorry! You two seem to be very close, so I thought… "

"We are just good friends!"

"Ok-ok! I got it, I'm sorry again!"

"What about you, Hashimoto-san? You're pretty close to Hihara-senpai too!"

"Ahah, do we look like we're good friends?"

"Yes, very good friends."

"Do you think I became friends with him too quickly?"

"Huh? No, I can understand it as you two are associates, so it seems natural to me."

"Actually, I became his friend not just because we work together and go to the same school."

Kahoko was listening intently to her interlocutor.

"It's a bit of a secret, but he reminds me of one of my former classmates during middle school. When I first saw Kazuki-senpai I even confused him with that classmate!"

"Oh, do they look the same?"

"Yes, exactly the same! Look!" Eri gave her the photo with her and the aforementioned green haired boy.

"Wow! This boy looks as if he were Hihara-senpai's twin!" Kahoko looked amazed, taking the photo. "How did you first meet Hihara-senpai? Probably at the studio?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the first time I saw him."

"How come?"

"Haha, you know, it was on TV when I first saw him!"

"You mean that commercial for a music player with the trumpet background music?"

"Yes, you saw it too? At first I thought the boy with the headphones was Haru-kun! But then I remembered that he had nothing to do with acting, so it couldn't be him. And then I met Kazuki-senpai because of the shooting of _Twinkle Star._"

"Hmm…how interesting! What about their personalities? Are they similar too?"

"Mmm… no, I'd rather say they have absolutely different natures. Haru-kun was taciturn, calm and unsociable; he didn't have many friends although he was popular among girls… But yet he was naturally kind like Kazuki-senpai… In the other hand, Kazuki-senpai is so nice, friendly and cheerful that it's impossible not to become his friend!"

Kahoko felt the warmth in Eri's voice as the blonde girl began to talk about her old friend from middle school.

"So that Haru-kun was your good friend?"

"Mmm… he was my classmate and my first love, unrequited love," Eri said, smiling.

"Oh, this is sad… But why? Did he have feelings for another girl?"

"I don't know if he did or not. We entered different high schools as I had to move again because of my shoot and until the very end I just couldn't find the courage to confess to him."

"So you left without letting him know about your feelings? !" Eri's words surprised Kahoko.

"Yes, now you can see – I'm a shy girl in fact!" laughed the actress.

"Wow, that's surprising to hear…" said Kahoko thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know, people around me usually think that I'm fearless. Hino-san, I hope this all will just stay between us two, ok? Eri asked as another student came to the table they were sitting at.

"Ah, sure!" called Kahoko and the girls stopped their conversation. _"So Hihara-senpai reminds her of her first love… I wonder if Hashimoto-san regrets that she hadn't confessed to that boy…"_

*(^_^)*

Aoi Kaji was sitting in the classroom with Kahoko explaining to her the new Physics' topic as she didn't understand it quite well during the lesson.

"Is it clear now?" Kaji asked, smiling sweetly.

"Un! Thank you, Kaji-kun!"

"You are welcome, Hino-san!"

"Kaho-cha~n! ! !" A loud cry sounded and the two General Department students heard someone's fast pace. The voice wasn't unknown to Kahoko; she turned her head to see the one who called her name and saw the bright face of her senpai.

"Kaho-chan! What are you doing tomorrow? !" Kazuki blurted out; his eyes sparkled with excitement. It was evident that he ran here as he was out of breath.

Kahoko blushed. _"Is he asking me out on a date? !"_

Kazuki noticed her confusion as she didn't answer immediately; also, Kaji gave him piercing look.

"Ah, um… Kaho-chan, may I see you for a moment?" he asked then. "I have something to tell you!"

The girl nodded slightly and they went out of the classroom. Kaji was just lost in conjectures.

Kahoko lifted up her eyes to Kazuki. _"What is he going to tell me? Could it be he's really going to ask me out?"_

* * *

**Thank you for keeping reading this story!**

**Ah, all I need is time... time to type my next chapters as I already have almost all the story (even the last scene) in my mind! Sometimes I feel like my mind is going to crush because of that! O_O**

**Well, I like my next chapter! You'll see it later! ^_~**

**Dear readers! Let me hear your views on this chapter!**

**Please review! *_***

**********Published: ****07-15-****11**


	13. Romantic stage

**Hi! Akhem, I'm really sorry for the late update! I was ill, well, actually I'm still ill, but I managed to finish typing this chapter at last!**

**As I told I like it! I hope you like it too!**

**Yahoo! Now we're in the middle of my story as from the very beginning I planned on about 26 chapters=) Well, we'll see how it works later though! Maybe it will become even longer *_* as I do love stories with Kazuki being as long as possible! ****Waahahah! And what about you?=)**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Romantic stage**

"I have good news, Kaho-chan! At last we will shoot one of the major scenes for our film - the concert scene!" cried Kazuki, barely being able to hide his impatience.

"Oh, really? ! That's great, Hihara-senpai!"

"Yeah! And Kaho-chan, would you… would you like to watch the filming?" asked Kazuki. "We will shoot the scene in the Town Philharmonia this Sunday!"

"Eh? B-but will it be ok if I come to see it?" asked Kahoko with uncertainty in her voice. _"So that's what he meant by asking if I'm free tomorrow! Ahaha! I almost thought __he was asking me out on a date… Ehm! But there's not any reason for him to ask me something like that!"_

"Yeah, I got the director's permission to bring my friend as part of the audience! Also, you won't believe this, but I was entrusted with playing a trumpet solo! Somehow Conductor Kurokawa and Director Watabe chose me among all the trumpeters to play it! Though I don't have any idea why! Anyway, I really want you to come!"

"I see! Well, I don't see any reasons to refuse! I'd be happy to come to see you play, Hihara-senpai!"

"Really? ! Really? ! Really? ! !" Kazuki couldn't believe she agreed so quickly.

"Of course! Anyone would be glad to come!" replied Kahoko, smiling to herself, "_I wonder why it makes him so cheerful."_

"Yay!" the trumpeter almost jumped for joy. Some students from Kahoko's class looked at them since Kazuki was so loud. "Ah… sorry, I'm so happy to hear it; I just couldn't hide my gladness."

"It's ok," said the redhead with an embarrassed smile on her lips. _"I've already gotten used to it."_

"Oh, what should I wear?" she asked then. "Since it's a concert, a dress would be best, right? But what colour… pink or maybe yellow?.. hm…"

"Um… Kaho-chan," after a pause, Kazuki said as her question surprised him a bit, "I'm sure you'll look perfect in any dress!"

"Oh, no! You're trying to reassure me because you're a boy and don't pay much attention to clothes! I think I need to look over my clothes tonight!" cried Kahoko.

Kazuki couldn't do anything but smile. Seeing her so excited with the forthcoming event made the feeling of sweet happiness touch his heart.

In the evening Kazuki was having supper with his family when Haruki noticed that his little brother had his head up in the clouds. The young boy, holding his food-laden chopsticks about half-way to his mouth, seemed to have forgotten that he was in the middle of the eating, instead choosing to stare out into nowhere with an inane smile on his face.

"Well-well, let me guess, Kazuki," Haruki whispered to his brother. "Are you going on a date with Hino-chan tomorrow?"

Still holding the chopsticks, but already coming to himself, Kazuki turned red.

"Bingo?" laughed Haruki.

"So close, yet so far," answered Kazuki, returning his attention to his plate.

As supper was over everyone were busy with their usual affairs. Kazuki went up to his room to make preparations for the concert.

"So what did you mean by 'so close, yet so far'?" asked Haruki, entering the room and sitting down on the chair.

"_I knew he'd ask!"_ thought Kazuki and sighed. "I meant, I will see Kaho-chan tomorrow, but it can't be called a 'date'."

"Huh? Don't tell me you still haven't confessed to her!" Haruki yelled in surprise.

"No, I haven't yet," the little brother sighed again. "Is it bad?" _"Why do they all know I love her? Seriously, I haven't ever told Haruki or Yunoki that I liked her…"_

"It's not bad, but why you don't confess? I thought she liked you back."

"I haven't confessed because if I do it now, I'll be rejected, one hundred percent. You're wrong that she likes me – there's another boy in her heart."

"Oh, I see now. So you're going to wait until she stops liking him and starts liking you?" asked Haruki, taking some pages of sheet music from the table and looking at them.

"I'm not sure what exactly I should do. The one thing I'm sure of is that I prefer to keep hoping instead of being rejected and losing this hope."

"This is also wise," the older brother said. "But, you know, Kazuki, sometimes it's better to say what you feel because there may come a day when it will be too late."

"I see, so you're sure that she won't ever love me?"

"Ahaha! No way! There's no way that my brother would lose to someone else," Haruki stood up and went to Kazuki. He smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Well, just know that I'm supporting you!"

"Thank you, Haruki." Kazuki also smiled.

At the same time, Kahoko was looking over her wardrobe in search of the best dress to put on at the concert.

"Oh, I really hesitate over a choice!" cried Kahoko, trying on the next dress and looking into the mirror. "This one is a bit low-cut, but the colour is nice…"

Then she put on her soft red dress – one of her favorites. It was knee-length and fitted at the waist with a wide belt and white frills at the bottom of the skirt. _"I think I'll choose this one. I wonder if Hihara-senpai will like this dress…" _

She blushed as she caught herself thinking these thoughts. Recently she had been finding herself thinking about what Kazuki would say or think more and more often. _"It's common for a girl to try to be attractive, isn't it?"_

*(^_^)*

On Sunday afternoon, Kahoko, being completely ready for the concert, came to the Town Philharmonia as Kazuki had asked her. As compared to usual days, today it was so busy there – there were so many people everywhere – actors, musicians, designers, administrative staff, etc. As Kazuki said that he would be waiting for her in the entrance hall, she searched with her eyes for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then she heard her friend's voice, calling her name; Kazuki ran up to her, a happy smile on his face. For a moment he was speechless with delight, staring at her.

"You're so beautiful today!" he exclaimed at last. Then blushing, he corrected himself, saying, "Oh, but actually you always look wonderful not only today…"

Kahoko's cheeks became a bright shade of pink in response to his compliment. She looked up at Kazuki and noted to herself that he looked just awesome in his black tuxedo and with his forelock brushed upward from the forehead. She smiled gently at him and said, "Hihara-senpai, the tuxedo suits you very well!"

Now it was Kazuki's turn to become red in the face. He cleared his throat, mumbling something that sounded like 'thank you' and then led her to her seat in a large concert hall, where the shooting would occur. The hall was already almost full.

"Please, sit here, Kaho-chan," Kazuki said. "Sorry, but I need to do some preparations before the filming starts, so I'll have to leave you now."

"It's ok, Hihara-senpai! Thank you for meeting me!" replied Kahoko, taking a seat in the middle of the row – one of the front rows.

"Well, then see you later after the concert! And don't fall asleep, at least not until I finish playing my trumpet solo!" Kazuki joked.

"How rude! I'm not a total ignoramus to fall asleep during a classical music concert!" Kahoko retorted, smiling, as she knew he wasn't serious.

Kazuki chuckled, saying, "I'm just kidding, Kaho-chan!"

"As if I didn't know!" She laughed too. "Wait, Hihara-senpai!" she called as he turned his back to leave.

"What is it, Kaho-chan?" asked Kazuki, turning back around.

"Your bow tie – it's crooked." She approached Kazuki and, raising her hands, adjusted his bow tie. "Now it's ok!"

"T-thank you," said Kazuki, feeling his cheeks get hot, as he watched her help him.

"Oi, Hihara! There you are! Come with me right now – Kurokawa-sensei is searching for you!" called Toda as he ran up to them, shooting a glance at Kahoko.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" said Kazuki and, giving Kahoko smile, hurried to follow the orangehead.

Kahoko started to look around the hall. She was excited to watch the movie cameras and stage lights being set up. There were so many people in evening dresses, almost as if a ball were being given. On the stage, she could see the orchestra members – all dressed in black – take their seats in the orchestra with the conductor standing in front of them.

Then at last the filming began. The first scene was a performance of _Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor_. In a blink, the majestic sounds of the orchestra filled the concert hall. Kahoko remembered Kazuki told her that they had started their rehearsals with that composition. _"Now I understand why he had to practice that hard. The level of their playing is really high!" _Then the musicians played_ Schubert's Symphony No. 9 in C major _and other gorgeous compositions. After a break the concert continued with the next piece, and then it was time for the trumpet solo at last. Kahoko saw Kazuki stand near the conductor and the orchestra started to play _Haydn's Trumpet Concerto No. 2__in D major_. When Kahoko heard the trumpet she looked at Kazuki. He closed his eyes as he began to play.

"_Kaho-chan, I'm playing for you… __Please look at me and notice my heart that is singing for you. Today and always I'll do my best to make you happy, to make you smile brightly. I want to be the one you can always rely on. I want to be your love, your dream, your wish…"_

Kahoko couldn't help admiring him, gazing upon him standing on the stage in front of the orchestra and playing the heartfelt melody. The whole world now seemed to be forgotten and everything was just focused on Kazuki. She thought for some reason that he looked more mature now – he didn't look like a funny senior anymore. _"Is it because of his hairstyle and elegant tuxedo?" _she asked herself. _"No…" _The music became livelier, but yet it was still sincere and melodious._ "He's just adorable… I'm sure that the girl he will love will be happy…" _Then Kazuki opened his eyes and turned them towards her and at the same instant her heart skipped a beat. _"And maybe I should be happy too if I were that girl?"_

Kahoko was still lost in her thought when the orchestra started playing the last composition – _Paganini's Violin Concerto No. 5 in A minor _with Eri as the violin soloist. The performance was very ardent, captivating, and beautiful, of course, Eri's violin sounded so powerful – like someone's soul was screaming and dancing, trying to tell about its passionate love. The audience all stood up, bursting into a storm of applause as the last, very high notes of the violin were played. _"She's really amazing…" _Kahoko thought, clapping her hands in delight as well.

"Hihara-senpai!" called the red haired girl as she, at last, discerned the trumpeter among the crowd of actors and guests in the wide hall, where they all poured into after the filming had finished.

"Kaho-chan!" He threaded his way through the crowd towards her and, taking her hand, led her to a fountain in the middle of the hall, where it wasn't so crowded.

"Hihara-senpai, your playing was awesome!" the girl cried, smiling rapturously at him. "I liked the concert very much! Especially your solo!"

"Thank you, Kaho-chan! I'm glad you liked it!" Kazuki replied cheerfully, he was still excited by the shoot. "Oh, Kaho-chan, let's take a picture together!" He pulled a small camera out of his jacket pocket.

"Ah, that would be nice!"

Kazuki looked around in search of someone to take a picture and saw Toda not far away from them. "Toda! Do me a favor!" he asked and gave Toda his camera.

The trumpeter and the violinist moved closer to each other as Toda prepared to photograph. Suddenly, Kazuki felt Kahoko take his hand in hers, he looked at her and she smiled up at him. The green haired boy was surprised a little, but smiled too and squeezed her hand tighter in return.

*flash gun* the photo was taken.

"Thanks, Toda!" cried Kazuki.

"So you have a girlfriend and yet you pick up another one and even go her place?" all of a sudden, Miura asked Kazuki as he stood nearby and had been watching them for a while.

"WHAT? !" Kazuki's mouth fell open in shock. "What rot are you talking? !"

But the dark blue haired violinist looked at Kahoko and said, "You better keep an eye on your boyfriend."

Kahoko blushed at his words, but Kazuki reached Miura and grabbed his collar with both his hands. "Stop talking nonsense, Miura! And apologize to Kaho-chan!" His eyes were full of anger.

"Am I not right?" calmly spoke Miura, gripping Kazuki's wrists and trying to get his hands off him.

"What's going on here?" asked Eri, running up to them and trying to separate the two fighting boys. "Miura-kun, Kazuki-senpai, what on earth happened?" But her efforts were in vain. "There're a lot of journalists here, do you want to create a scandal?"

"Just apologize, Miura!" Kazuki firmly persisted, not loosening his grip.

"Hey, Hihara, calm down!" interfered Toda.

"We-we're not dating!" said Kahoko.

"Huh?" Miura raised his eyebrow. "Is that's so?" Then he sighed. "Okay, then I apologize, I'll take my words back."

Kazuki let him go and Miura, dusting off his suit, left.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kazuki, still being angry. Toda smirked and followed Miura.

"Kaho-chan, I'm so sorry about this unpleasant scene…" Kazuki said, turning to face her.

"It's alright, Hihara-senpai! You don't have to apologize! It's not your fault in first place," replied Kahoko.

"I'll go buy some drinks," said Kazuki.

"What happened to them?" Eri asked Kahoko when they were left alone. "Ah, by the way, hi!"

"Hi, Hashimoto-san! Hmm… I don't know either. That boy said something like Hihara-senpai went to someone's place…" replied Kahoko, being puzzled.

"Oh, he must be still angry with Kazuki-senpai for visiting my home…" Eri said thoughtfully, more to herself.

"Hihara-senpai visited you?" asked Kahoko in surprise.

"Yes, on New Year's Eve – he helped me with cooking," answered the blonde girl, but then recollected suddenly, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh, it was a secret! Kazuki-senpai asked me to keep it a secret! You didn't hear anything, ok, Hino-san?"

"Eh…ok," Kahoko said.

"Thank you!" The actress smiled and went away as some people with cameras called her.

Kahoko felt sadness inside her heart when she heard Eri's words. And watching Kazuki come to her with drinks in his arms, she thought, _"But why do I feel resentment like I was deceived? He's a kind and wonderful boy, also handsome – it's evident that one day he will have a girlfriend. And Hashimoto-san is a very nice person… So why should I be sad? I should be glad for my friend!"_

"Kaho-chan, I bought you hot milk! You like it, yeah?" Kazuki was smiling again – he couldn't be angry with anybody for a long time! He gave her a tin of milk. "Could you please wait for me? It won't be long. We will be told about our next rehearsal's timing and then we could go somewhere together…" He blushed, saying the last words.

"Ah… I'm so sorry, but I need to go back home already – I have some business…" said Kahoko, but in fact she was absolutely free today. She looked at Eri, who was now busy talking to her fans.

"Whaa… but I thought we'd spend the rest of the day together…" Kazuki felt so much disappointment at her answer. "We didn't even talk properly today!"

"I'm really sorry, Hihara-senpai! Thank you very much for today! See you!" Kahoko hurried to leave as soon as possible.

"See you," Kazuki forced himself to speak. He just didn't want to part like that!

Kahoko turned around and went towards the entrance hall and Kazuki was just watching her move away from him.

"Kaho-chan!" Suddenly he caught up with her and grasped her by the arm. Kahoko turned her head and looked at him with a questioning look. "I've just remembered I didn't thank you! Thank you for coming watch my performance today, Kaho-chan," and saying this, he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Kahoko's eyes became wide and she felt her face turning a bright crimson color.

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=hzdngK0t9ro**

**Schubert's Symphony No. 9 in C major:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=RpUPheTlxv8**

**Haydn's Trumpet Concerto No. 2 in D major:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=LYmZ3d7_tf8**

**Paganini's Violin Concerto No. 5 in A minor:**

**www...youtube...com/watch?v=voVqVwcBpP0**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel****, thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts! ^_^**

**tentsubasa: ****^^ Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! +^_^+**

**kazuki-senpai: thank you ****very much for your review! **

"**haru-kun please come back and take this stupid girl with you" Ahaha! Haru-kun is far away… in Tokyo, so he can't do that! 8)**

**LittleBottle: Thank you ****sooo much for reviewing! *^_^*V**

"**And OH MY GOSH! IS KAZUKI FINALLY GONNA CONFESS?" No! NO! NO! If he confessed it'd the end of this story! It's too early for that yet! ^^ oh, and UPLOAD 'NO CHOICE' soon please!**

**Please REVIEW! ^_^**

**Published: 08-04-11**


	14. Riddles and guesses of the youth

**I REPLACED THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 14. ****Riddles and guesses of the youth**

Kei Miura never made the first move – there was no need. Due to his irresistible good looks; breathtaking, angelic voice; and cool behavior, the rock star was spoiled by female attention from the time he was young. It was always like that – he had only to look at a girl with his big, violet eyes and she was already crazy in love with him. But even though he had dated many girls during his 18-year-old life, he had never been properly in love with anyone. All those girls seemed way too stupid for the heartbreaker as he knew that in fact, most of them loved him just for his pretty face and deep inside that fact pissed him off. But one day a fleeting encounter overturned his whole life and starting from that day, he wasn't in harmony with himself.

They met about half a year ago at one of many high society parties Miura had to attend, despite the fact that he always found them really boring. It was love at first sight. When Eri Hashimoto was introduced to him by one of his friends, he noted the girl was very beautiful and attractive. To say that he was amazed at her not asking his phone number and not showing any interest in him during the short conversation, would mean to say nothing – he was in shock. Never was he irritated like that before and that time he considered the blonde actress to be just too proud or to have a boyfriend already. Using his connections, he found out that she wasn't dating anyone at present, but neither the time they had met first nor any time afterward did the actress seem to like his company. All his efforts to impress her – though he would never admit that he wanted to – yielded no results. Evidently the stubborn girl didn't like him and it hurt his pride terribly. An annoying thought about him being acting like her ordinary fan came to his mind. But despite his decision to forget about 'that stupid girl', he continued to be concerned about her and he even managed to get the role of her crush in _Twinkle Star_.

He thought now that they had to work together she at last would give in. And again he found nothing but disappointment waiting for him. Not only did the girl not change her attitude towards him, the poor guy was completely defeated by her sudden interest in Kazuki – something like that was hard for Miura to grasp. So he ended up squabbling with her over trifles during their rehearsals and filming, being unable to express his feelings in a better way as it seemed impossible for his pride to say those three simple words, 'I love you'. And Eri's irritating attitude towards the green haired trumpeter didn't help his grudge since he was madly in love with the blonde violinist.

As for Eri, Miura struck her as a whimsical, spoiled boy who had no manners. At first she thought he liked her in his own strange and twisted way, but then she started to have some doubts about that as his criticism of her had become too rough and intense. She wasn't aware of the reason of his odd behavior, taking it as though maybe he considered her as his rival as the two of them were playing the lead roles in the movie, but still, Eri was the main star. But nevertheless she knew from somewhere or anywhere that he wasn't a bad person.

"Hey, what was that just now? A scene of jealousy?" grinned Shun Toda, entering the waiting room after Miura. Seeing that he was being ignored, he continued, "You know, you really acted like a moron."

"Shut up, already!" the violinist cut off, blushing.

"What? You're still gonna tell me that you feel nothing towards Hashimoto-san? Don't waste your time. I even know that you have her photos on your phone." Toda laughed evilly. Even if it didn't seem to be true, the two boys were childhood friends and grew up together as accidently they both happened to belong to the same talent agency, so they had to work together very often since they were little.

"How even dare you touch my phone without permission? !" yelled Miura, turning around and lifting his arm in order to punch the orangehead, but the boy was nimble enough to avoid his fist.

"Oh, it was just an accident! Hahaha!" returned Toda, his green eyes glinted with a smile. "You know, you're slowly, but surely becoming a stalker!"

This time Miura's fist reached the intolerable boy. "Ouch, that hurts, you know…" whimpered Toda, stroking his head to relieve the pain.

"What I feel towards who has nothing to do with you! What the hell is the difference to you anyway? !"

"Well, it do has something to do with me as I don't like when my friends fight, even more so over a girl," said Toda.

"Ha! Foolishness! I can't get it how you can be friends with Hihara! That jerk!"

"Your notion of him is just preconceived, he's not that horrible," the orange haired boy replied calmly. Kazuki and he became friends at once from the introduction party day as both had a sweet temper and played the trumpet, also they sat next to each other in the orchestra. Yet Toda wasn't as energetic and bright as Kazuki was, and he could restrain his emotions and actions better than his green haired fellow. "But I think you panic is unnecessary, as far as I can see, he's not after Hashimoto-san."

Miura gave him a mistrustful glare, but Toda continued, "That cute red haired girl with him today, I think Hihara takes note of her, judging from the way he looks at her and talks to her."

"And you think I should be happy to hear it? I'm not interested in what he likes or dislikes."

"Really? Then nice! I'm not saying anything else. Just wanted to help you." Toda shrugged his shoulders.

"I appreciate your kindness, Toda, but, really, I don't need your help." With that Miura finished the conversation.

Kahoko blinked several times. Kazuki's kiss was so quick that before she had time to react, he had already pulled himself away from her.

"I-it's nothing," she babbled, being completely embarrassed. "B-bye!" The blushing girl turned around quickly, trying to hide her red face, and walked away.

"_Did I just… kiss Kaho-chan?"_ Kazuki slowly raised his right hand to his mouth and slightly touched the bottom lip. His own sudden action surprised him and he grew totally red in the face. _"I just wanted to thank her… What has come over me? How did it end up like this – me kissing her cheek? ! My own body doesn't seem like it needs to ask my mind for permission before acting! What does she think of me now? !" _He felt that he was losing his head as all these questions were spinning in his head. _"But… but her cheek… it was so soft and warm…"_

"Kazuki-senpai! Come on, Kurokawa-sensei is calling us!" Eri came running to him and, grabbing his arm, dragged to the others.

"Ah, yes," the boy let himself be led as his thoughts were so far from what was happening around him right now.

Kahoko was looking out the window pensively as she sat on the bus on the way back home. Watching the sunset paint the sky, buildings, and streets with golden-orange and red colours, her mind finally settled down. _"No need to over think it. It was just a friendly kiss, right? Kahoko, stop it already! Stop expecting something beyond friendship from him! Didn't you hear Hashimoto-san's words? Can't you see you're not the only girl he cares about! Maybe… probably he likes Hashimoto-san even more than… me. Oh, again! Why do I even compare myself to her?" _She bit her lip in vexation. Touching her cheek with her hand, she remembered the feeling of Kazuki's gentle lips on it. _"But… but his lips… they were so tender… It's strange, but somehow it wasn't unpleasant… Still, I don't get it why he had to kiss me."_

*(^_^)*

"Kaho-chan, please, wait!" cried Kazuki, grabbing Kahoko's hand. "Please, listen to me!"

"No, let me go! I don't want to talk to you!" the red haired girl tried to snatch her hand away, but the boy wouldn't set her free.

"Kaho-chan, listen! I-I love you!" holding the girl tight, the green haired boy bent down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hi-Hihara…senpai…" Kahoko slowly closed her eyes.

"I always have," Kazuki pulled away and looked straight into Kahoko's eyes.

"Hihara-kun!" the girl was looking at him in shock.

"Will you love me back, Kaho-chan?" the boy asked in a pleading voice. _"'Hihara-kun'? Isn't it 'Hihara-senpai?''_

"Hihara-kun! !"

"Kaho-chan?"

"Hihara-kun! ! !" Kazuki heard someone was yelling in his ear and he finally woke up. Raising his head, he saw Kimura-sensei stand at his desk and shake his shoulder.

"Kimura-sensei?" the boy blinked. _"So it was just a dream… I wish I could see it 'til the end though…"_

"Woke up at last?" Kimura-sensei asked, frowning.

Kazuki quickly looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep during the Math lesson. Yunoki and some other students were looking at him with concern. "I-I'm terribly sorry, sensei!"

"What are you thinking sleeping in classes? How are you going to pass your entrance exams? There're only two months left!" the angry teacher scolded, and before Kazuki could say something to justify himself, she commanded, "Come to the Math room after classes."

"Hihara, are you all right?" asked Yunoki when the lesson was over. "Did you go to bed late yesterday?"

"Yeah, a bit," replied the trumpeter. _"Why did I have to fall asleep in Math of all classes?"_

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, otherwise you'll get sick, Hihara."

"I'm ok, Yunoki! Don't worry about me!" the green haired boy smiled at his friend. _"I can't tell Yunoki that I couldn't sleep well because of that kiss…"_

So now Kazuki was sitting in the Math room, doing his homework as Kimura sensei left him there, saying, "You're not going home until you finish it. Now I have some business at the teacher's office, so try to do all the exercises right until I return."

He had just finished the next exercise when he stopped writing and looked through the classroom window. _"What a disaster! Instead of going to see Kaho-chan I have to sit here, alone, and do these boring exercises!" _He sighed._ "I really want to see her…"_

"Hihara-senpai?" the voice Kazuki wanted to hear the most at the moment sounded, diverting him from his thoughts.

Turning his head to the door, he cried surprisingly, "Kaho-chan! What are you doing here? !"

"Kimura-sensei made me stay after classes for not doing my Math homework correctly," sadly replied Kahoko, entering the room and taking a seat at a desk next to the one Kazuki was sitting at. "What about you, senpai?"

"Ehm, me too. I was punished for sleeping in class," explained the senior. Watching her sit next to him, Kazuki immediately tensed up as he remembered their parting yesterday.

"So we're companions in distress!" exclaimed Kahoko, smiling at the trumpeter. She pulled out her textbook, copy-books, and writing instruments.

"Ah, y-yes," said Kazuki, thinking to himself, _"But it's not distress to me anymore if Kaho-chan's here too! And it looks like she's not mad at me for kissing her yesterday…"_

"Well, then let's do our best to finish our homework as soon as possible!" said Kahoko, opening her textbook.

"Yes," Kazuki replied.

Both students concentrated on their homework, or at least one of them did, as Kazuki couldn't help but shoot glances at the girl beside him. _"It's such a strange feeling to be together with her in the classroom and do homework as if we're classmates! I guess we won't be able to be as close as we are right now once I graduate from Seisou Academy…Oh, damn, she's so cute… I absolutely can't focus on my Math!"_

Suddenly, Kahoko lifted her head from her copy-book and occasionally caught Kazuki's thoughtful gaze. "What is it, Hihara-senpai?"

"I-it's nothing! Sorry!" Kazuki cried out in response, guiltily, and turned his head away at once, suddenly finding the clouds outside the window very interesting to look at. _"Kazuki, stop staring at her! Again, I'm acting like an idiot! Focus on your Math, fool!"_

Kahoko looked a bit curious, but said nothing and the two of them just returned to their homework once again. After a while, Kazuki exclaimed, stretching himself out, "It's done!"

"Well done, Hihara-senpai!" merrily cried Kahoko. Sighing, she added, "And I still have some more exercises left to do…"

"Hmm, did Kimura-sensei give you so much homework?"

"No, just the last two exercises are too knotty!" replied the girl, dejected. "Oh, but they must be easy for you, senpai, since you had already learned this topic last year!" with this, Kahoko's eyes shone with hope. Glancing at the door of the classroom, checking whether their cruel teacher was about, she asked, "Maybe you can help me with it?"

"Eh? Ah, sure!" Kazuki immediately answered; then chuckling, he remarked, "Though Math really isn't my strong point… But let's see if I remember anything from the last year's Math curriculum!" And the boy moved his chair next to Kahoko's so they both were now sitting at her desk.

"Thank you, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko pushed her copy-book towards Kazuki, letting him have a better look at it. "This problem and that problem are the ones I can't solve!"

Kazuki bent closer over her notes, not noticing their foreheads almost touched and his curls slightly brushed against Kahoko's red locks as all his attention was paid to the task. However the girl did notice this all, she caught her breath as she inhaled the very pleasant orange scent of his hair. And again, her heart pounded faster as she cast a covert glance at the green haired boy beside her.

"I think I can solve it, Kaho-chan! Look, you just used the wrong formula," Kazuki said, taking a pen from her right hand and starting to write, "The right formula must be something like this."

Kahoko jolted when accidently, his fingers barely touched hers when he took her pen. Kazuki turned to face her. "Did you get it, Kaho-chan? Using this formula, it's is easy to solve these tasks!"

"Y-yes, I got it! Thank you very much for explaining!" cried Kahoko, moving her chair away from Kazuki, who gave her a questioning look as she did so. The girl quickly finished her homework, trying not to pay attention to her senpai – it seemed that he wasn't about to return to his desk as he just stayed where he was and watching her write.

"Done!" cheerfully cried Kahoko.

"That's great, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki smiled.

"Wah, but we still can't go home, right? Kimura-sensei told me I can't until she checks if I did it correctly… And you, Hihara-senpai? Must you too wait for her?"

"Ah, yeah," replied Kazuki. "I forgot about that."

"What should I do? I have my violin lesson in an hour and I'm hungry…" muttered Kahoko.

"I know what we should do!" suddenly cried Kazuki, "We'll leave our exercise-books here and have them corrected by Kimura-sensei later! It's not our fault if she lingers somewhere! Now we'll just go home and have some food! You know, I have to hurry too – my rehearsal is waiting for me! And I'm hungry as well!"

"But it's not a good act to leave without permission," said the girl, hesitating.

"It will be alright, Kaho-chan! We'll write an apology note for not waiting for her return," assured Kazuki, winking at his kouhai. "Let's just escape together!" this said, and he gathered their exercise-books and quickly wrote the note.

Kahoko gave in and they both picked up their school bags and musical instrument cases in a blink and, trying to be quiet, got out of the classroom. Once they had walked down the corridor, they then tore at full speed until they were outside the school gates.

Panting for breath and smiling at their brave deed, they both now were laughing.

"You know, senpai, I have never escaped from my teachers before!" said Kahoko.

"I see! I think I had this kind of experience! Ahaha!" replied Kazuki with a cheerful smile on his face. "Well, we're free now!"

"Yes, but I think I will be late for my lesson if I drop by home now, so I'm going straight to the Philharmonia," Kahoko said.

"_Oh?"_thought Kazuki and then a bright idea came to him, "Kaho-chan, if that's the case, what about having a snack at my house? I was going to have some and then go to the studio. And the Philharmonia is but a step to my house, so it won't take you long to get there later."

"Eh?" the girl seemed surprised at his sudden offer. Immediately, she remembered her recent talk with Eri.

But Kazuki misinterpreted her vacillation and cried in an embarrassed voice**,** "Ah, if you're afraid of being alone with me, then don't worry – my parents and brother must be already at home!"

Kahoko blushed deeply at his words. "N-no, it's not like that! It's just… I feel uncomfortable to go… Your family will be disturbed."

"They won't be! I guarantee it! That's why, Kaho-chan, please, come with me! I'll make an omelette for you!" the green haired boy pleaded.

The red haired girl still hesitated, but the offer was so tempting that she couldn't reject it. "Well, then let me abuse your hospitality, Hihara-senpai!"

"Yay!" Kazuki was absolutely happy. Pulling her hand along, he cried, "Let's hurry or we'll miss our bus!"

* * *

**Thanks for ****reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**LittleBottle****: Oh, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! ! ! +^_^+ Really, you make me day! Wahaha!**

"**And that Miura is starting to be another version of Len... Well they're both blue-haired violinist... ****"**

**Oh? Hm… I never meant them to be alike… Kei has dark blue sapphire hair while Len has light blue hair=) also their personalities are quite different too, aren't they? And, yeah, they both are violinists, but Kei is an actor and a rock singer in addition=P Does he still look like Len's another version? ^_~**

**kazuki-senpai****: thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter=)**

**Shanice1998**** and Yuuna Kuran! Thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts! Thanks a lot to ButterflyWave for adding this story to story alert!**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! ****\^_^/**

**Dear readers, please review!**

**Published: 0****8****-****28****-11**


	15. Too close to be able to breathe

**I REPLACED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hi! This is my new record – I updated twice within 5 days! Today's September 1, so I wanted to make a small gift for my readers who are still students.**** I really tried to do my best to upload so soon! This chapter is the longest one among all the chapters I've ever typed! ****And****it's not because of author's notes!**

**Also, LittleBottle, I know you'll be able to use your internet ****again tomorrow so I wanted to upload by your regularly scheduled visit!**

* * *

**Chapter 15. Too close to be able to breath****e**

The two runaways flew into the bus. There was only one free seat so Kazuki put his friend there and stood alongside her. Kahoko smiled up at her senpai and took the trumpet case away from him as the boy refused to give her his school bag too, saying that it would be too heavy for her as she already had her school bag and the violin case on her lap. But soon, Kahoko also had to stand up as an old woman went into the bus at the next bus stop so the girl politely gave her seat to her. Now Kahoko was standing by Kazuki's side, clinging to the handrail. Everything was alright until a crowd of new passengers crammed into the already-full bus, compelling the people inside to squeeze. Kahoko found herself being strongly pressed against Kazuki, she attempted to push herself away from him, but she couldn't even stir – the pressure from the surrounding people was too inexorable. The position was so uncomfortable that the violinist soon felt embarrassed. "Sorry," for some reason, Kazuki apologetically spoke in a low voice and it made her cheeks burn red even more intense. _"Why does he apologize?" _she thought. Neither of them could shift, so they had to stay like this – Kahoko's head rested against Kazuki's chest.

"_Oh no, she's __**too**__ close to me! I feel so confused! My heart beat is so rapid! Wait, I need to calm down, breath in, breath out, Kazuki! No effect? ! Oh, I feel like I can't breathe at all!" _Kazuki felt dizzy through the closeness between them andthe nice sweet scent that swept over him as Kahoko leaned against him. _"I hope she won't notice my crazy heartbeats!"_

"_This is what is called 'total embarrassment'…"_ thought Kahoko in a futile endeavor to settle herself down, being afraid of lifting her head up and looking at her senpai.

Their torture only ended when they managed somehow to jump out from the bus at Kazuki's bus stop.

"Why was it that crowded? It's not rush hour now," he said.

"I wonder too!" replied the girl. Both of them were too abashed to look at each other. Kahoko was just following the boy to his house.

"I'm home!" cried Kazuki as they crossed the threshold of his house.

"Excuse me," said Kahoko only to have no one responding to them.

"That's strange," Kazuki said. He took off his boots and peeped into the sitting room, then into the kitchen. "No way haven't they all come yet!" he cried, returning to his guest, who was still in her boots and coat.

"Ah, maybe they went somewhere?" surmised Kahoko.

"Have no idea. Fine with Haruki, but my parents told they'd be at home early today!" Kazuki cried. Then there was an awkward pause between them and the green haired boy was afraid that she would change her mind about eating with him. But much to his pleasure, she said, "Oh, then I won't become a burden to your family! This is not bad!" The girl started to take off her boots, and then threw off her white coat. _"And in the long run, we ended up being alone."_

"Ah, yes… but you wouldn't have become a burden to them even if they were here," Kazuki spoke, blushing for some reason, as he helped her with the coat.

Soon, Kahoko was sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen and Kazuki was preparing food at the kitchen counter. The only time the girl had visited Kazuki's house before was on his birthday. But that time she didn't have time to have a good look at it, so she was surveying it with interest now. She found the kitchen very cozy and nice; she smiled when she saw vivid refrigerator magnets decorating a refrigerator to the right of the kitchen counter.

"You know, Kaho-chan, I still feel sorry about being so inhospitable to you last time – I even didn't offer you tea!" Kazuki was beating eggs, at the same time reheating other foods.

"Oh, it was ok, Hihara-senpai! You had a fever – no one could blame you!" cheerfully answered Kahoko. _"When I see him like this I'm starting to think that there's nothing really between him and Hashimoto-san… He only helped his friend with cooking and nothing else! But New Year's Eve is a day that we usually spend with the most precious people – our families… I wonder if he had met her parents… or they were alone that day... and does he give her parting kisses too?"_

Kazuki turned around and smiled sweetly at her. "Now that I think about it, I'm glad that I fell asleep in Math, else I wouldn't have had you sitting here and talking to me."

Kahoko didn't know why, but these simple words of him made her feel strange. "Y-yes, I guess I also don't regret being punished any more. By the way, why did you sleep in class? Are you lacking sleep?"

"It's because I couldn't fall asleep early yesterday," replied Kazuki.

"Ah, was the filming exhausting for you? It looks like filming takes a lot of your strength and time…"

"Oh no! It wasn't exhausting at all! I couldn't sleep because I was think-" the boy suppressed himself as he almost let the true reason slip out. _"because I was thinking about our kiss…"_ was what he wanted to say, but stopped himself in time and lied, "because I was thinking about my entrance exams."

"I see… Does the filming interfere with your preparations for exams?" asked Kahoko with concern in her voice. "I always wondered why you consented to play in the movie that day – you didn't seem to like the idea at the beginning, did you?"

Kazuki gave her a long, level look. _"It's you. You're the only reason I decided to play the role. Because you told me that day that you'd like to see me on screen again, that I looked cool! And I wanted you to watch me so badly…" _He cleared his throat.

"Kaho-chan, you always do your best for your violin, so I thought that I might try my best for my trumpet too! I gain priceless experience from playing in the movie orchestra! Truth to tell, owing to playing in this orchestra, I at last realized what I want to be in the future."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup, I'm going to become a professional trumpeter and play in an orchestra! Somehow, I really enjoy teamwork! I like it when every single player does his utmost to create beautiful music as a result!"

"How gorgeous, Hihara-senpai! I agree that you're suited to play in an orchestra very much!" cried Kahoko.

"Thank you, Kaho-chan! That's why I decided to enter the college of music after graduating from our academy!" joyously said the trumpeter, serving the table for two. When the serving was over he sat opposite to Kahoko.

"Itadakimasu!" both prayed and started eating their supper.

"The college of music… that sounds great!" said Kahoko. Tasting the omelette then, she cried in amazement, "It's delicious, Hihara-senpai! I never thought you're such a good cook!"

"You like it? I'm happy then! Eat as much as you want, Kaho-chan!" the boy smiled widely.

"Thank you!"

"Yunoki is going to enter the college with me as well, and it gladdens me even more," he returned to the topic.

"He decided to continue his flute studies nevertheless? I'm so happy to hear it! He was wavering between two choices, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, his grandmother insisted on the college of business and law, but in one way or another, he managed to get her assent."

"Isn't it nice? You two will be able to continue to be friends!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, by the way! I'm going to transfer to the Music Department next year, and after graduating I'd like to go to the music college too!"

"REALLY? !" Kazuki sprang up from his chair.

"Yes! So we'll attend the same college then!"

"This… this would be fantastic…" spoke Kazuki and sat back.

"And then, please continue being my friend and senpai like you're now!" asked Kahoko.

"O-of course, I will! You didn't have to ask me this!" cried Kazuki in response to her request. "But, Kaho-chan, even if one of us didn't continue studying music, that wouldn't mean we had to stop being friends with each other, would it?" He was looking into her eyes. "Music isn't the only thing that unites us, is it?"

The red haired girl looked back at him in surprise. Kazuki's words and the tone they were spoken in radiated hope, bitterness and something else she couldn't define what it was at the same time. She dropped her head down low; her red bangs hid her golden orbs. _"Why do I recollect Tsukimori-kun's words now?" "I just…I just want you to continue playing the violin… __If you continue playing, then one day I…" "What might be the continuation of that sentence?"_

"I… I-" she started, but the sudden sound of the front door opening didn't let her finish.

"I'm home!" they heard Kazuki's older brother's voice and next saw him peeping into the kitchen. "What a pleasant surprise to have you as our guest again, Hino-san! Good evening, guys!"

"G-good evening, Hihara-san!" Kahoko greeted, bowing.

"Hey, Haruki," Kazuki said in a bit disappointed tone.

"Did I interrupt you two?" Haruki asked as he noticed his brother's dissatisfaction.

"N-no!" Kahoko objected. Glancing at her watch, she said, "Oh, it's time, I have already to go, Hihara-senpai!"

Kazuki glanced at the clock on the wall – it was five minutes to six. "Ok, did you eat well enough?"

"Yes, thank you so much for treating me!" answered Kahoko, getting up from the table in haste.

"What? Why is she leaving so hurriedly?" Haruki questioned the younger. "I'd like to talk to her too!"

"Kaho-chan has her violin lesson," explained Kazuki, leaving the kitchen following Kahoko.

"I see, that's a pity," stated the older.

"Good bye, Hihara-senpai, Hihara-san! Thank you for your warm welcome and hospitality!"

"Bye!" Haruki waved his hand to the girl.

"Kaho-chan, put on your cap – it must be getting colder outside," said Kazuki, seeing her out.

"Un, ok! See you!" Kahoko waved a hand.

"Bye, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki said and the girl vanished behind the door.

"Now own up to what you did to Hino-chan, Kazuki!" Haruki shouted as soon as guest left. "She was blushing like a cherry tomato when I looked at her! I bet you did something embarrassing!"

"I-I didn't!" cried Kazuki, momentarily turning crimson in the face. "We only were eating and talking!"

"Is that true?" the older gave him an inquiring look. "Only eating, you say?"

"Yeah, what else were you expecting?"

"Wahaha! I was just kidding, Kazuki!" Haruki laughed. "Indeed, what else could my innocent little brother do to the girl he likes?"

Kazuki sighed. _"Each time she escapes from me, she reminds me of Cinderella from the fairy tale…"_

"Hey, what's with this i-wish-we-could-eat-together-everyday look?"

"Eating together every day, you say… that'd be like a dream for me."

"Then you'll have to marry your precious 'Kaho-chan' to make that dream come true!"

The younger didn't respond – only gave his brother an indignant look.

"And this wasn't a joke," added Haruki and headed towards the stairs. "By the way, shouldn't you too hurry for your rehearsal?"

"Ah, right!" the trumpeter cried as if he forgot about it.

"_I wonder if he is always that __mindful of every friend…"_ Kahoko was thinking, playing a piece. The images of her today's time spent with Kazuki were flashing across her mind.

"Hino-san? Are you alright?" asked Masayuki Asano as his student made a mistake in the same place for the third consecutive time. "You're so absent-minded today."

"I'm sorry!" the red haired girl apologized. "Please let me play it again!"

But she made a mistake once more as she couldn't concentrate on playing.

"It can't be helped," spoke the young brunette and walked towards the upright piano by the window. "Maybe my piano will be able to settle you down at least a bit."

Kahoko was surprised at her teacher's action, but an apology was all that she made. Asano began to play _Chopin's Waltz No.10__ in B minor_ and soon she found herself calming down as the music he played was very quiet and soft. And then they resumed the lesson.

*(^_^)*

Being late, running at top speed, Kahoko went by some classrooms and at last reached her own one. But her haste was wasted labour as there wasn't a teacher in the classroom and students were busy with their own affairs.

"Hino-san, good morning!" Kaji greeted her. "We have a self-study lesson now!"

"Good morning, Kaji-kun, Mio, Nao!" the red haired girl sat at her school desk. "Wha…. If I knew we had I wouldn't run here at breakneck speed! What are you doing anyway, guys?"

"Nothing in particular!" replied Kaji, smiling. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan, come here!" called Mio, taking off her headphones. "Listen to this!"

"What is it?" asked Kahoko, coming to Mio and Nao.

"Just listen!" ordered Mio, forcing her friend to put on the headphones. "Isn't his voice perfect?"

"Oh, Kaho, now you're too entrapped into Mio's romanticism," skeptically noted Nao.

Kahoko heard rock music sounding and a very nice male voice began singing.

_If I can heal your sad scars  
I __wish I can touch your heart in sad times  
I woke from a dream…And still I'm with you  
I never, ever want to part…_

"Rock? I didn't know you listened to this kind of music, Mio!" the redhead commented.

"Mm… well, actually I never liked rock music before, but this one is just so enchanting!" replied Mio. "What do you think of his voice? It's like an angel singing! This is _Crystal Heart's_ new single _Heart_!"

"Yes, his singing is admirable," agreed Kahoko.

"And not only his voice is beautiful, Kaho-chan! Look, he's also terribly handsome!" Mio handed Kahoko her phone with a picture of the said band on its display. "Ah no, better look at this one with just Kei-kun!" she said, moving pictures around. "Isn't he too beautiful to be real?"

"_I'm curious what is it she likes in him more – his voice or his face,"_ thought Nao, but never said it aloud.

Kahoko saw a very handsome boy with dark blue sapphire hair in the picture. He had big, beautiful violet eyes that were surrounded by long eyelashes. Next her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the boy. "Mio, what's his name you said?"

"Kei, Kei Miura! Why do you ask?"

"Miura…" she repeated, remembering that it was the same what Kazuki called the boy the other day, and her doubts were fully resolved, "I think I saw him…"

"WHAT? !" cried Mio and even Nao couldn't hide her amazement.

"H-how could you? !" Mio asked in an unbelieving voice.

"I saw him at Hihara-senpai's concert filming last Sunday," said Kahoko. "Oh, speaking of which, I think it was him who was sitting next to Hashimoto-san in the orchestra and playing the violin!" _"Though that time he had raven-black hair…"_

"NO WAY! ! !"

"Is he also an actor?" asked Nao.

"Em, I didn't know he was…" answered Mio, dropping her eyes. "I thought he's only a musician…"

"Huh? I thought you became his fan, but you don't even know about his activities!" exclaimed Nao.

"I am his fan! It's just… I only heard about him recently, so I…" Mio began to justify herself.

"It's ok, Mio! No need to feel so guilty!" reassured Kahoko.

"So what kind of person is he?" Nao asked then. "Is he as perfect in real life as he seems in the pictures?"

Mio too gave the violinist a searching look.

"Ehh…. How should I put it?.." Kahoko hesitated to give her impression of the singer. "He's impressive?" she said at last and her words seemed to be half statement, half question.

"Wha! ! !" yelled Mio. "I'd like to meet him too! Kaho-chan, you're so lucky to be friends with Hihara-senpai – I wish he invited me to his concert too!"

"Sorry, Mio," Kahoko smiled guiltily. "If I knew your idol was here I'd have asked Hihara-senpai for another invitation."

"Oh, then can you ask him to arrange a meeting with Kei-kun? !" asked Mio with puppy dog eyes on her face.

"Eh?" the red haired girl didn't expect this turn of events.

"It won't be a difficult task for him, right? Since they both are playing in the movie – they must be friends!" Mio kept begging.

"Mm… friends… I guess it'll be awkward for him to ask Miura-san for meeting…" muttered Kahoko, remembering their fight after the concert. "Maybe we'd better ask Hashimoto-san?"

"This is a good choice too!" cried Mio, hugging her friend in delight. "Thank you, Kaho-chan! You're a true friend! Will you two go to meet him with me, please? I feel a bit shy to go on my own…"

"Oh, whatever!" dropped Nao. Kahoko delayed her answer, but nodded with a smile after all.

At the lunch break Kahoko went to the Music Department building in order to find Eri there. She got up to the 2nd year students' floor and it didn't take her long to find Len's former classroom.

Kazuki was walking down the corridor, crooning some music, when he saw Kahoko bowing and walking away from Eri's classroom.

"Kaho-cha~n!" he called, running up to her.

"Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko smiled at him.

"Do you have some business with Eri-chan?" he asked with curiosity.

"Ah, yes, kind of," replied the girl.

"Mmm…." Kazuki looked at her, smiling. "Not going to initiate me into your business?"

"It's a girl's secret," Kahoko smiled playfully.

"It's not fair! I want to know too!"

"Ahaha! No-no, you can't!" giggled the violinist and left him there at a loss.

*(^_^)*

They arranged to meet at the studio the next day as Eri gave them its address and her own cell phone number. Three girls went there right after school and now Kahoko was calling up Eri to let her know about their arrival.

"Hello, it's Hino!" said Kahoko.

"Ah, Hino-san! Are you already in the studio?" she heard Eri's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, we're in the entrance hall at the moment."

"Ok, wait for minute – we'll be there soon!"

"Ok, thank you!"

"What did she say?" asked Mio inpatiently. "Will he allow himself to be seen?" She almost screamed when Kahoko nodded in confirmation. "Oh, I'm so nervous, Kaho-chan, Nao-chan!"

"Don't be! He's just a human after all," advised Nao.

"I know, but I can't calm down!"

Kahoko pulled her cap down lower, shielding her eyes from view.

"Where are you leading me?" asked Miura, being dragged by Eri from their practice hall.

"A small fan meeting!"

"Huh? ! Why the hell do you think I want to meet them right now? !" Miura felt he was blushing as the blonde girl was holding his hand as if she was afraid he'd sneak away from her.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn! I promised those girls that you'll come! They're already waiting for us!"

The singer stopped struggling when they reached the ground floor and saw three girls standing by the sofas in the middle of the entrance hall. Eri waved her hand in a greeting gesture and the two actors walked up to the 'fans', who immediately bowed down as they reached them. "H-hello!"

"Hi!" spoke Eri. "These are Takato Mio-san, Kobayashi Nao-san, and Hino Kahoko-san," introduced Eri. "They're big fans of you and wanted to get your autograph!"

"N-nice to meet you, Miura-san!" cried Mio, and then put the hands over her mouth as she gasped for some reason.

"Nice to meet you," said Nao and Kahoko.

"Hey, me too," said Muira, still feeling awkward for being drawn into this so suddenly.

"What have you done to your hair?" asked Mio and everybody looked at her and then at the black haired boy. "Did you cut it and dye it?"

Miura blinked, not understanding her unexpected question, but then said, "Ah, you mean this," and he pulled the black hair wig away, revealing his beautiful almost shoulder length dark blue locks that fell around his pretty face. "Is it ok now?" he asked, smiling at the girl.

"Y-yes! S-sorry!" Mio turned bright red in the face and it made the boy smirk even wider. "May I have your autograph, please?" she asked then.

"Sure! Where should I put my signature?"

In a hurry, Mio gave him a pen and his new single cover. "Here, please," she requested. She started to nudge Nao to ask for an autograph too, so Nao obediently pulled out a poster with the band that Mio had given her beforehand. After all, both Nao and Kahoko agreed to pretend to be fans too as Mio asked them.

"What about you?" asked Miura, turning his violet eyes to Kahoko as she was the one who didn't ask for his autograph. "You don't want it?"

"Ah… no, thanks," the red haired girl replied, much to Mio's displeasure. She wasn't looking at the boy, being afraid that he will recognize her.

"Huh? Don't want my autograph – then what do you want?" he asked in surprise and stepped towards her. He became curious why she was hiding her face. "Or maybe you want me to give you a special hug instead?" with that, the actor pulled her cap off, taking a look at his 'fan'.

Kahoko noticed his eyes open wider as he saw her face. _"No, he can't remember me! It was just a quick encounter!" _she told herself. "N-no, I don't!" she cried, blushing deep with confusion.

Mio's heart skipped a beat when she heard Miura's suggestion. Kahoko stepped back. Someone walked into the entrance door and Miura looked over Kahoko shoulder at a new-comer as the girl was with her back to the door, so she couldn't see who walked in. An evil smile appeared on his face as he thought, _"Taste this, Hihara."_

"Oh, what a shy fan you are!**" **he spoke softly intoKahoko's ear as he suddenly pulled her toward him and embraced her.

The sound of something heavy hit the floor made some of them turn their faces toward it.

"Kazuki-senpai!" greeted Eri. It was Kazuki's trumpet case that slipped out of his hand upon the floor as he saw the people in front of him that caused the noise. His was standing frozen there with his jaw dropped as he immediately recognized the red haired girl in Miura's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: As with all links in this fic, please take away superfluous periods.**

**1. Chopin's Waltz No.10 in B minor:**

**www...youtube…com/watch?v=qQVngbDTAZ0**

**2. And I took the English translation for Satsuki's song **_**Heart**_** for Kei's song! As I imagine Miura sing with that beautiful voice \^_^/ wahaha! I hope Satsuki doesn't mind this! ^_^ Here's the link to the song:**

**www…youtube…com/watch?v=ldxlESwizIA**

**3. There's no Seisou University in my fanfic as it's in the manga and the anime! I want Kazuki and others go to the separate college of music after graduation from Seisou Academy.**

**4. I don't like the idea of Kazuki becoming a music teacher in the future as it said in the manga so I changed it. In this fanfic, Kazuki wants to play in the orchestra! I have nothing against being a teacher as I find this profession great; I just want him to become an orchestra member!**

* * *

**Thanks ****a bunch for reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**LittleBottle: Oh my…. Your review…. It was FANTASTIC! +_+ I always admire by the reviews you write! They're always so impressive and nice! Wahaha! It looks like you liked chapter 14 very much, huh?=) though I was surprised when I read such reviews for it! O_O Cause I thought everyone would like chapter 13 more than it! Anyway, I'm happy you liked it! But your "My mum almost called the hospital cos she thought I have heart attack! And oh my god! I truly did!"… ahaha! Please don't scare me like this again! 8) and THANK YOU! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!^^**

**kazuki-senpai: wahaha! You know that your review for the previous chapter "Next chapter please" was the most unique review I've ever gotten from you! And I was smiling and smiling when I read it! THANK YOU! And please don't hate Kei and Eri even more after reading this chapter… 8^_^8**

**Fuyumi.**** Kuruhai: *speechless* your review made me SOO HAPPY! *^_^* You can't imagine how glad I was when I read it! I've never been told those wonderful words before! That you like my story the most among all the stories you've already read! That it was your very first review ever and you wrote it for my story! I'm really not sure that I deserved all that kind words you said! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You gave confidence to me! I never mentioned it, but I have a lot of worries about my writing skills so I was really happy to receive your magic review! And also, thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites!**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! *****^.^***

**Dear readers, please, please, please ****review!**

**Published: 09-01****-11**


	16. Do you like to torment me?

**WOW!**** I typed these two chapters within three days… Originally this chapter and the next one were single, but when I finished typing it and saw it reached 6000 words' mark I decided to divide it between two. ^.^ So I'm afraid you'll find this chapter 16 boring… though I still hope you'll like it!**

**Sorry if there're some mistakes in my English! I'll replace this chapter later!**

* * *

**Chapter 16. ****Do you like to torment me?**

Shocked and confused, Kahoko quickly looked back only to find Kazuki standing a few meters away from them, staring like he saw a ghost. She strongly pushed Miura away and, snatching up her schoolbag and cap, dashed to the door, passing by Kazuki and not looking at the boy.

"Kaho!" called Nao, but the girl had already disappeared.

Although Miura's unexpected action surprised her, Eri only raised her eyebrow and said nothing.

"Mio, we should go too," Nao said to her friend, then turning to Eri and Miura, added, "Thank you very much for the meeting."

"Eh? Ah… right…" Mio didn't want to leave so soon. "Thank you very much for today, Kei-k-, I mean, Miura-san, Hashimoto-san!"

"It's nothing!" responded Eri, returning her gaze from Kazuki to the girls.

"It was my pleasure, Mio-chan," said the singer and his lips curved into a charming smile. "And you can call me Kei, if you want to." The said girl's face flushed bright red when he uttered her first name. For an instant, he was examining the girl in front of him as he seemed to be weighing something in his mind. Then he stepped closer to her, took her hand and turned it palm up. Mio blushed even harder when he wrote something on the palm of her hand, whispering into her ear, "Call me sometime."

Nao grabbed Mio's hand as she wanted to come up with Kahoko as soon as possible and Mio lingered. The two girls bowed low and took their leave at last. Going by Kazuki, they nodded hi to the green haired boy and walked out of the building.

"Kazuki-senpai, don't stand there like a statue!" cheerfully cried Eri, approaching the boy. She picked up his trumpet case from the floor and put it into his hand.

"Eri-chan! Miura-kun! Come back to the practice hall!" cried a stuff worker as he appeared behind the corner. "Hihara-kun, you too!"

"Ok! We're coming back!" replied Eri and ran to the lift.

Kazuki walked towards Miura who was looking straight at him. Their eyes met and the trumpeter could catch the glitter of enjoyment in the violet eyes that stared back at him without any fear. The one who broke the eye contact first was Miura as he turned around, meaning to follow Eri. However, a hand that firmly squeezed his shoulder made him stop and look back at its owner.

"Wait, Miura," said Kazuki, barely hiding his anger. "Why did you-"

"You're not her boyfriend, aren't you?" Miura cut him off. Seeing that the question bewildered Kazuki awfully as the boy couldn't find what to reply at once, the singer said, "Then I don't see at least one reason why I should explain my actions towards her to someone like you." This said, and he shook off Kazuki's hand, giving him a winning smile before leaving.

"_That's right…"_ Kazuki seemed lost in his own thoughts as he stood frozen and watched Miura walking away from him. _"What was I going to tell him? 'Don't touch my friend'? Do I have any rights to tell him what to do while being just Kaho-chan's friend? While she doesn't even seem to need to let me know about their meeting... While she had just left without any attempt to explain this situation to me... Damn it, Kazuki! Who do you think you are?"_

Eri took her seat in the orchestra when she got a text from Miura with only one word 'moron' in it. She shot an indignant look at the boy who sat next to her a few minutes later. Sending this kind of messages was one of Miura's methods to get on her nerves, but this message was a bit too rude, she thought. Miura returned her gaze without saying anything. He really didn't like her today's enthusiasm for introducing him to those girls. _"Or does she do it on purpose? Does she like to torment me? If that's her goal then I'm gonna pay it back."_

During the rehearsal, Kazuki made a lot of mistakes, so that Conductor Kurokawa had to give him discontented looks as warning several times and then to issue a stern reprimand for playing so negligently as the boy's playing didn't change.

The orange haired boy sitting beside Kazuki asked him later, "What's wrong with you, Hihara? You're not yourself today. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing really happened, Toda," Kazuki replied in a dead voice. Toda looked at Miura sitting ahead of them and asked, sighing, "Did Miura do something?" And when his green haired friend didn't reply, he added, "Whatever he does, don't take it to heart. We both know how stupid he is."

"I told, nothing happened," repeated Kazuki. "But thanks for worrying."

"_Why can't that idiot Miura be honest with himself and stop hurting others?"_ Toda asked himself.

"Kaho!" called Nao as she and Mio were outside.

"Nao, Mio, I'm sorry for leaving like that," Kahoko said. "I was just too shocked at Miura-san's action… I think I acted impolitely towards them…" _"Not to mention how rude I was towards Hihara-senpai… He surely must be angry with me now… as I knew Miura-san wasn't friendly with him, but I ignored the fact and met with him… and that hug only added fuel to the fire… Though I never meant it to be like this!"_

"It's alright, Kaho – we have thanked them properly. But you're right. That Miura-san is strange a bit… He must be really thinking that you're his fan… Mio, what do you think? By the way, what did he write on your hand?" Nao asked the girl.

"I-it's a cell phone number…" babbled still red Mio. "And he told me to call him sometime…"

"WHAT? !" her two friends cried at a time.

*(^_^)*

"Hihara, are you going for lunch or staying here?" Yunoki asked his friend, who seemed to be sleeping as he hid his face in his arms on the desk and didn't move while two girls in their class dared make a cute short ponytail on the crown of his head and even take a picture of him in the current state. "Are you hearing me, Hihara?"

"Is this some kind of ignoring?" The flutist then pulled Kazuki by his ear.

"Agh, it hurts! Yunoki, what do you think you're doing? ! !" The trumpeter, at last, came back to life.

"Oh, at last. I'm asking if you're going to have lunch now."

"No, go without me, Yunoki," replied Kazuki. "I don't have an appetite."

"You don't have what?" asked to repeat Yunoki, surprisingly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, I see." Yunoki shrugged his shoulders and went out from the classroom, noting that his friend acted unusual today.

When the bell rang, informing students and teachers about the end of the lesson, Kahoko slipped out of the chair and headed to the rooftop in the hope of finding Kazuki there. But the one who was waiting for her there was his best friend Yunoki who lifted up his eyes to her as she opened the door of the roof.

"Yunoki-senpai! Hi!" Kahoko greeted the boy, coming up to him.

"Hi, Hino-san," Yunoki smiled at the girl.

"How are you?" Kahoko asked, looking around. _"Hihara-senpai isn't here…"_

"Fine," The boy noticed her searching look. "Are you looking for Hihara? He's not eating today."

"Eh? How did you guess it?" the violinist was surprised. "And why he's not having his lunch?"

"You're too easy to read, Hino-san," replied the purple haired boy. He patted the bench beside him, inviting the red haired girl to sit down. "This is the question I was going to ask you. He's in a bad mood today. Doesn't it have something to do with you?"

Kahoko sighed and dutifully sat on the bench next to him. "Truth to say, there was a little misunderstanding between us so I wanted to have a word with him to clear it up."

"I see, did he do something wrong?"

"No… it was me who caused this mess," Kahoko bent her head down. "I wonder if he's mad at me…"

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal once you two talk to each other," said Yunoki. "I don't think he's mad at you – perhaps he's just depressed."

"Really?" Kahoko brighten up at these words of her senpai. Yunoki nodded and she spoke in a soft voice, "I hope he's not."

Yunoki then was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her soft words resounded painfully in his ears. If only Kazuki weren't his best friend…

"Incidentally, Hihara-senpai told me you're going to enter the College of Music with him!" suddenly cried Kahoko, turning her face to the boy. "This is so wonderful, Yunoki-senpai!"

"Don't expect me to thank you, Hino," replied Yunoki, suddenly dropping the honorifics. "Because while you were the one who was encouraging me in this decision, you were also the reason for my hesitation."

"I don't expect something like this!" cried Kahoko. "But why are you saying I made you hesitate? I never wanted you to quit your flute studies!"

Yunoki grinned. "Now you're starting to be annoying again, Hino." _"How can you be so dumb?_ _How can you still not notice what I feel for you? Why I wanted to quit my music studies it's because this is agonizing for me to see you with Hihara or someone else so I wanted to erase everything from my memory that could remind me of you. I tried to get you out of my head, to avoid you… Maybe I'm a masochist? As in the end I couldn't do that and I'm going to continue hurting myself… If only Hihara weren't my best friend I'd never have to suffer like this… Hihara, you should do your best to win her love, elsewise I'm going to do it in your place." _"Tell me, do you really want me to continue playing the flute?"

"What are you asking, Yunoki-senpai? Of course, I do! I'm really happy you'll continue it!" Kahoko replied, giving her senpai a surprising look.

Yunoki forced a smile and the violinist smiled back.

"Kaho-chan! You won't believe!" joyfully cried Mio as her friend returned to her school desk. "I've just texted Kei-kun – I wanted to thank him once again for yesterday. And you know what, he immediately called me up and invited us all for a photo session this Sunday!"

"Huh? ! Why did he do that? And whose photo session is it?" asked Kahoko, being upset that she couldn't see Kazuki during the lunch break. Of course, she could just phone him, but she decided that it would be the last way.

"It's the movie orchestra photo session! He told that it would be taken on the nature and we could watch it! Kaho-chan, you'll go with me, won't you?"

"No! I'm not going!" replied Kahoko.

"But why, Kaho-chan? Do you already have plans that day?" asked Mio. "Since all orchestra members will be there, Hihara-senpai will definitely come too!"

"W-why do you mention Hihara-senpai? !" Kahoko's cheeks turned a deep pink colour at the allusion of her green haired senpai. "I'm not going because I have had enough of that Miura-san's odd behavior!"

"Are you still angry with him for that hug? He did it just because he thought you're his fan – every fan would be happy to be embraced by him! I'm really sorry for that, Kaho-chan, but please, don't blame him! It was my idea… Nao-chan won't be able go with me as her mother's birthday clashes with this Sunday!"

"And I'm afraid to let Mio go on her own, Kaho," seriously said Nao. "I find his motives to invite us – his ordinary 'fans' – quite suspicious. Whatever you may say, he doesn't seem to be a serious boy."

"Nao-chan, don't think of him that way!" protested Mio. "He's a very polite and nice person! Didn't you make sure of it when you saw him yourself?"

"Yeah, exactly because I saw him with my own eyes I'm telling he's not serious," responded Nao. "What do you think, Kaho? You see, it's impossible to dissuade her from going."

"Mmm…" muttered Kahoko. The idea to pretend to be Kei's fan again wasn't alluring for her, but in a certain sense, she shared Nao's misgiving about Mio being too easy to turn her head. Also, the thought that Kazuki might be there too was another argument in favour of her consent. _"If I don't get a chance to talk to him at school, I'll do it there then."_

"Ok, I guess I have no choice! I'll go," she said and Mio screamed in delight, "Kaho-chan, thank you! You're not a friend – you're a gem!" Kahoko and Nao only looked at each other and sighed. _"Anything for our friend's sake!"_

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Seo Hyunee****: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I'm so happy that not only KazuxKaho's fans are reading my story! ^_^V "Kazuki's too easy to read..." I guess you're right! XD but it makes him even more charming, doesn't it?) ****Thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts!**

**Fuyumi. Kuruhai: Thanks a lot again! +^_^+ "I hope you do more KazukixKahoko fanfics as great as this." *_* and again, you're the first one who asked me to write more stories about them… THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**LittleBottle: Thank you very much for you great review! ! ! XD You know I read it so many times! +_+ I'm waiting impatiently for you soon return! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NO CHOICE'! also, you wrote in a PM: "I hope Kazuki punched Miura straight down underground!" hmm… I hope you'll like it what Kazuki did to him in the next chapter! 8) I'm also glad you liked the bus scene! -^_._^* Thank you for adding me to your favorite and alert authors!**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! ****=^.^=**

**Dear readers, please, please, please review!**

**Pub****lished: 09-0****7****-11**


	17. Snow scene outside the window

**It's the first time I updated two chapters at a timeXD So please read the chapter 16 berofe this! I'm afraid that you missed it!=)**

**Sorry if there're some mistakes in my English! I'll replace ****this chapter later! I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1****7. Snow scene outside the window**

The rest of the week flew by fast and in the course of it Kahoko didn't have a chance to see Kazuki even once, in spite of her many efforts. It was like he literally disappeared from her sight – else why he didn't appear in the school cafeteria and on the rooftop – places he used to go to before most likely everyday. _"Could it be he is avoiding me? He doesn't want to see me?"_ at long last, Kahoko arrived at this conclusion. This was why she didn't go to his class and she also didn't want to phone him as she thought that a telephone conversation wouldn't be suitable. _"Alright, I'm going to catch him at the photo session then!"_

She dressed in a knee-length cream skirt and a white cardigan; she put on brown knee-high leather boots and as a head-dress she chose a cute winter hat with a pompon on top. Mio fixed upon a lilac dress and white high-heeled boots.

By the time the girls got to the studio, there were three big, comfortable buses waiting for the actors and stuff workers. Miura saw them right there, he waved his hand, inviting them to come up as he was waiting for his fans near one of the buses.

"Glad to see you again, Mio-chan," he said, smiling wide. Glancing at Kahoko, he added, "And you too, Kahoko."

"'_Mio-chan'? 'Kahoko'?"_ Kahoko looked at him in shock, but refrained from making a remark.

"Thank you very much for the invitation!" both girls bowed. Mio started to explain why Nao couldn't come with them.

Kazuki and Toda were approaching the same bus when they saw those three standing by the exit door of the bus and talking. _"What the-"_ Kauki thought, not believing his eyes. "_Isn't it Kaho-chan and Takato-san with Miura? !"_ The said three teenagers saw them too then. Just when Kahoko was about to call Kazuki, Miura suddenly grasped the two girls by the hand and pulled them into the bus, saying, "Let's take our seats!"

"How should I take it, Hihara?" asked Toda in surprise. "Isn't one of those two girls with Miura just now your friend?"

"Please don't ask me, Toda," Kazuki replied, stepping inside the bus. "I know nothing at the moment."

He saw Kahoko sitting by the window opposite to Miura with her back to the driver as her seat was in the fore part of the bus. Mio was sitting next to Miura so the seat beside Kahoko was free. But when Kazuki's eyes met with Kahoko's, he turned his head away and went to the back of the bus. The girl felt her heart ache as he did so – she was sure that he hated her.

"May I sit beside you?" Toda asked the red haired girl, diverting her from sad thoughts that occupied her mind, as he joined this unexpected crew.

"S-sure," replied Kahoko and the orange haired boy took his seat. The girl recognized him at once – he was the one whom Kazuki asked to take a photograph of them at the concert filming day.

"Hey, Toda, find another place!" said Miura.

"I refuse," simply answered Toda. Then he looked at Kahoko and Mio and said, "I guess he's not going to present me so I'll do it myself. I'm Shun Toda, I'm playing a trumpeter's role. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kahoko Hino, nice to meet you too," the redhead said, bowing. "And this is my friend Mio Takato."

"Nice to meet you, Toda-san," Mio bowed down as well. "We're Miura-san's fans!"

Eri was searching for Kazuki when she recognized the two girls sitting with Muira and Toda.

"Hino-san, Takato-san! What a surprise to see you here!" she called. "I didn't know you're coming today!"

"Hi, Hashimoto-san! We're-" started Kahoko.

"I invited them, Hashimoto," Miura said instead of her. Eri gave him a mistrustful look. "I see! Then have a nice day, Hino-san, Takato-san!" she wished and left as the girls thanked her. Soon, Eri found Kazuki sitting by the window with an empty seat next to him. She asked if she could sit down beside him and Kazuki only nodded in agreement. The blonde actress noticed he was in a terrible mood.

"Hino-san, maybe you will explain me what's going on here?" Toda softly whispered into Kahoko's ear. "Shouldn't you be sitting with Hihara?"

Kahoko's eyes widened as she heard his words. She quickly looked at the boy beside her and then whispered back, "Y-you recognized me?"

"Of course I did. No way couldn't I remember a girl I took a picture of." Toda nodded, smiling. "You looked very cute in that soft red dress."

Kahoko blushed. "Did Miura-san too know me?"

"Who knows?" replied the trumpeter. "So tell me why you're here instead of being with Hihara."

Kahoko sighed. "It's rather a complicated situation… I'm here because of Mio – she's crazy about Miura-san. So one day she asked me to ask Hashimoto-san to introduce her to him as she wanted his autograph… and I had to feign that I'm his fan too as she felt shy to go alone. But I hoped that Miura-san didn't remember me…"

"Toda, stop flirting with my precious fan," Miura stopped talking with Mio as he noticed his friend and Kahoko were whispering.

"Stop telling me what to do – I'm not your servant, Miura," the trumpeter retorted, grinning. "And Hino-san has just become my fan too so she's OUR fan now. Am I right, Hino-san?" he spoke, winking at the red haired violinist.

"Eh? Ah, yes…" she mumbled. _"It's getting more and more absurd…" _She took a view of the bus inside. It was already full; she noticed Eri was sitting with Kazuki as the bus started. _"So he prefers sitting with her to being with me… Somehow, I feel sad…" _She also noted that he looked pale and sickly.

The road was long – it took them about three hours to get to the place where the photo session meant to be taken. During the way, Kazuki couldn't help but dart covert glances at Kahoko being far in front of him; he hated it to see her blushing every time Miura leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Damn it, was she trying to finish him off today? Neither Kahoko nor Kazuki was listening to what their neighbours were telling them as both were too deep in their own thoughts. Actors, photographers, stylists, journalists throng out as the bus stopped at last. A beautiful scene appeared before their view – a snow-covered forest encircling a frozen lake. There was also a three story cottage ready for their arrival where the actors went into to change their outfits for the session, their stylist also hurried to prepare them for it.

"Kaho-chan! Isn't it great to assist at such exciting event?" Mio asked her friend as the two girls were standing outside, admiring the scenery.

"Yes…" sadly replied Kahoko. The beauty of the scenery couldn't solve her problems.

Then the photo session had been started. Mio went into raptures over gorgeous dresses Eri and other actresses put on. She almost screamed when she saw Miura in a stylish white suit with black shirt and blue silk tie. As for Kazuki, he was dressed in a black suit, a lilac shirt under it and a purple and white diagonal stripe silk tie was around his neck.

"Aren't they cold to be only in suits outdoors? Being an actor isn't easy work…" thought Kahoko. She was looking at Kazuki, but the green haired boy preferred to look at the ground.

The invited professional photographers began taking pictures of the actors in different situations and with different groups of them. Kahoko and Mio were watching the process at some distance. After a time, it was a short break to have a snack and also to warm inside the house as the actors started to shiver with cold for being without their coats out of doors for a long time.

As soon as they all were informed about the break Muira made his way towards his fans.

"Miura-kun," Eri stopped him. "What are you planning? What for did you invite those girls?"

"What kind of question is this? I'm only trying to be nice to my fans," replied the singer, smiling suspiciously.

"Don't you dare do something stupid to them – they're my friends," firmly said Eri.

"Ha! How scary!" Miura burst into laughter. "Wasn't it you who introduced them to me? So be happy now that I'm trying to pleasure them with all my heart!"

"I didn't ask for this!" objected the blonde actress, but the boy wasn't listening to her anymore and went to Kahoko and Mio. _"That idiot Miura-kun!"_

Despite Kahoko's protests and Mio's embarrassment, Miura linked his arms through theirs and pulled them into the cottage. They ended up in a large drawing room where already most of the actors were. A lot of ordered bento boxes rested on a long table so that everybody could have his lunch box. Kahoko saw Kazuki came in after them and sat onto the couch in the distant corner of the room. Miura was very careful for his two fans, constantly filling their glasses with juice and keeping up the conversation. Soon Toda also joined them. Kahoko looked at Kazuki and sighed.

"Take," Eri suddenly appeared beside Kazuki, handing him a tin of hot green tea. "Why are you not taking a bento?"

"Thank you," spoke Kazuki, taking the tin. "I'm not hungry."

"How come?" Eri looked surprised. "You should eat well, Kazuki-senpai! Look at your face – you look so sickly as if you go without food!" She leaned over to him, looking into his eyes.

Miura bit his lower lip as he saw Eri with Kazuki again. He glanced at Mio – she was busy talking with Toda – and he suddenly seized Kahoko's hand, forcing her go with him.

"Wait, Miura-san, where are we going?" Kahoko was trying to release her hand from his firm grip.

"Keep me company," the blue haired boy said, dragging her up the stairs to the third floor.

"Wh-what? !" Kahoko tried to struggle, but it was in vain. He pushed her into one of the rooms on the third floor and closed the door behind them.

"It's much quieter here," said Miura, going to a refrigerator that was placed in this small, but very nice room. "Let's see what we have here…" He pulled a beer bottle out of the fridge. "Not bad!"

Kahoko gave him a disapproving look. "I'm going back to others." She turned around and was about to open the door, but the boy blocked her way.

"Hey, Kahoko, stay with me for a while," he smiled at her disarmingly. "Don't you want to be alone with your idol?"

"No, I don't! Let me pass," Kahoko responded as she suddenly became scared of his persistence.

"Are you really my fan for all that?" he asked then. He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "Would you be my girlfriend, Kahoko?"

The girl's face turned crimson, she shook her head and cried, "NO!"

"'No'?" repeated Miura. "Why are you refusing? You must be happy to become my girlfriend if you're my fan!"

"This and that are not the same thing!"

"Hmm… then tell me what the difference is," the actor spoke softly.

"I-I like your songs and voice, but that doesn't mean I'm love with you!" said Kahoko, stepping back. "Besides, don't you already have someone you like?"

Kahoko's question made the boy open his eyes wide as he asked, "Where from did you get this idea?"

"_Was I right?"_ thought Kahoko. "T-the way you look at Hashimoto-san made me think that maybe you li-"

"Ahaha!" suddenly laughed the singer. "Ok, let's presume I like her! What does it have to do with your refusal to become my girlfriend?"

"But isn't it obvious? If you already have someone you love then why would you date another girl?" asked the red haired violinist. The handsome boy in front of her didn't respond. "Why would you hug other girls and flirting with them before her eyes?"

Kahoko couldn't see his facial expression as he hid his beautiful eyes behind his long, silky bangs. A shocking guess flashed across her mind then. "Or could it be that you do this all on purpose? Could it be you want to make her jealous, using me and Mio?"

Miura suddenly raised his head and there was a strange smile on his lips. "What if I say 'yes'?"

"Then it's detestable!" indignantly cried the girl.

"Huh? Then I'll ask you this, aren't you too cheating, acting my fan? It was you with Hihara at the concert day, wasn't it?"

Kahoko gasped in shock "You knew me!"

"Oh man! Surely I remembered you that day and knew you just when I saw your face you tried to hide so hardly again at the studio. We, actors, usually have a retentive memory. Besides, you suck at acting my fan." Miura smirked.

"I didn't mean to hide I was his friend," said the girl. "I only wanted to accompany Mio. You know, she's really your big fan…"

"I suppose so," Miura nodded. "So don't you agree that we deserve each other – both of us derived benefit from our cooperation?"

"I admit to lying to you that I was your fan and I'm sorry for that," responded the girl. "But I think you're wrong, Miura-san. You shouldn't act like this before Hashimoto-san – she will only dislike you! If you like her then you must properly tell her you do."

Miura gave her a searching look. "I wonder if you're that honest with yourself as you tell me to be. What about your relationship with Hihara? Are you really his friend and nothing else?"

Hearing this, Kahoko blushed hard. "W-why are you asking this? O-of course we're just friends!"

"Oh I see… Then why are you blushing like tomato?" The actor was amused to see her reaction.

"I'm not!"

"Hahaha! You know you're cute when you blush!" the boy laughed.

"I guess you're not that spoiled as you're trying to seem. You're a nice person in fact, Miura-san," Kahoko replied, smiling.

"And I guess you're not as stupid as every girl around me, Kahoko. I'm starting to realize what he found in you…" with that Miura bent forward and smiled a sunny smile at the red haired girl.

"_He looks even more attractive when he smiles this way…"_ thought Kahoko, blinking. _"Who was he talking about just now?"_

"Are you ok with this?" Toda sat onto the couch next to Kazuki. "Miura has just left with Hino-san."

Kazuki raised his head at once and looked in the direction where the said teens were just now. "Where did they go?" he asked, leaping up from the couch.

"I dunno, but I think they went upstairs," replied Toda.

Kazuki ran out of the room, and up the stairs. He didn't find them on the second floor so he ran up to the third one. He became panic-stricken when he couldn't find them there too as he was checking every single room. _"I'm going to kill you, Miura,"_ he said to himself and just then he heard some voices sounded from somewhere in the end of the corridor. He dashed there; the voices were coming from a room to the right. He burst into the room and saw Miura leaning over to Kahoko there. Before anyone could react he punched Miura in the face. The blue haired boy reeled back when the heavy blow landed unexpectedly on his chin, making his lip start bleeding.

"Keep your hands off her, Miura!" shouted Kazuki.

Kahoko covered her mouth with her hands as she saw the blood.

"Damn you, Hihara," Miura spat out the blood that welled in his mouth and had already lifted his arm to hit back when Kahoko caught his wrist and cried, "No, please don't fight! Hihara-senpai, you too!"

Probably Miura wouldn't have listened to her if he didn't remember that there were journalists downstairs ready for any sensation. He let down his hand, saying, "I'm not that stupid to start a fight here. But I'll remember this."

"Why did you hit him, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko faced Kazuki; then she opened her bag, searching for a handkerchief. The way she looked at him made Kazuki's heart sink; he stepped back and left those two.

"It's ok," said Miura, deflecting Kahoko's hand with the handkerchief. "Better go after him – it looks like he took it wrong."

Kahoko nodded and ran after Kazuki. The left boy only wiped the blood off his lips with his hand. _"You didn't have to punch an actor in the face, Hihara." _Toda greeted him with laughter as he saw his face. "I fell," Miura lied and went to his makeup stylist as he knew she would fix his broken lips.

Kazuki ran into the forest as he didn't want to see anybody at the moment so Kahoko had no idea where he had gone. Soon, the photo session had been resumed; it was now mostly Eri and Miura's one so no one noticed Kazuki's absence. Kahoko almost despaired of finding him.

The green haired boy was strolling through the forest when his phone rang – it was Toda.

"Hihara, where are you? The session is over, we're already going back."

"Ok, I'll be there soon," replied Kazuki though he wasn't burning with the desire to return.

Kahoko once again run over the cottage and its surroundings – as ill luck would have it her cell phone battery was dead!

Someone called her to hurry to get into the bus so she had no choice but to obey. She ran up to one of the buses as she didn't remember the number of the bus she was going by earlier. She was glad to see Toda in the doors of it. "Toda-san! Have you seen Hihara-senpai? I can't find him anywhere!" she cried.

"Hihara? He's already inside the bus," replied the orange haired trumpeter.

"Really? Oh, thank God!" the girl sighed in relief. She stepped into the bus then when Toda said, smiling for some reason, "But this bus is already full." He looked around the bus inside as if he was checking his own words. "Oh, no, sorry, there's still one free seat in the beck."

Kahoko quickly reached the back of the bus and collapsed into the said seat. Turning her face to the passenger to the left of her, she asked, "Excuse me, may I seat besi-" She stopped as she saw Kazuki there who looked surprised to see her as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sitting here," babbled Kahoko as she knew that Eri was his neighbor and she would like to seat with him again on their way back. She jumped off her seat, but Kazuki suddenly seized her hand and forced her to sit back. Only when he was sure she wouldn't leave he let her hand free.

Shun Toda met Eri, grabbing her arm and leading her to Miura and Mio, saying, "Will you please join us, Hashimoto-san?" Eri turned to look back, but Toda softly said again, "Hino-san sat with Hihara so the seat next to me is free…" The blonde actress gave in as she heard his arguments and followed the boy.

Miura blushed like a teenage girl as he saw whom his friend took with him. He glanced back and saw the redhead beside Kazuki. When his eyes met with Toda's he couldn't hide his smile. Toda smiled back, thinking, _"And what for was that masquerade?"_

"Where's Kaho-chan?" asked Mio, seeing that Eri took the place instead of her friend.

"She's with Hihara, don't worry," reassured the orangehead.

Then the bus started. Both Kazuki and Kahoko kept silence; the boy was looking out the bus window and the girl was looking in the opposite direction. Heavy snow began to fall.

"_Why is he silent? Is he still mad at me?" _thought Kahoko, admiring the snow scene outside the window

"_Why is she silent? Does she have nothing to say to me?" _Kazuki was questioning himselfwhile looking at numerous snowflakes, flying in the sky.

"_I want to apologize, but I don't know how I should start…"_

"_I have so much to ask you, Kaho-chan, but I'm not sure you will answer my questions…"_

"_If only he looked at me I would be able to muster up my courage to start a conversation first…"_

"_I want to look at you, but I'm so afraid you will look away…"_

Kazuki didn't know how much time had passed like this when he felt his head became heavy and his eyes slowly close in spite of himself. He tried to keep his head straight, but it looked like his lack of sleep for the past four days let know about itself at last. He was tired and exhausted as he hadn't eaten well enough for these days as well. His head slowly leaned to Kahoko's shoulder and fell onto it. _"Only once, please let me stay like this for a while…" _was the last thought before he had finally fallen asleep.

Kahoko jolted as she suddenly felt his head rest on her shoulder. She wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or not. She carefully turned her head to the boy whose steady breathing soon confirmed her conjecture that he was sleeping. Somehow, it made her smile and she did her best not to move as she was afraid to wake him. But their bus's next turning to the left made all the passengers sway a little and Kazuki's face accidently buried in Kahoko's neck. She blushed and shivered as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. That was too much so she tilted her head a bit to the right, breaking the contact between his lips and her neck. However, she had to return to her previous position as her current one had numbed her neck very soon. So she was forced to submit to his lips literally kissing her neck, much to her confusion. At least she was grateful that people on the other side of the bus were already sleeping so they couldn't see her embarrassment.

Kazuki didn't know what made him wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and saw or better to say felt something soft against his lips as well as slight pressure on his head. He raised his head at once in surprise and Kahoko's head leaned on his shoulder as it lost its support.

_"Was I sleeping on Kaho-chan's shoulder all the time? !"_ He asked himself as he looked out the window – it was already dark outside. _"And she rested her head on mine? !"_

He bent his head down a little and looked into her peacefully sleeping face. _"She's just like an angel…"_ he thought, smiling. Suddenly, Kahoko huddled up a little, trying to make her comfortable on his shoulder, and the candy-sweet scent of her perfume and shampoo filled Kazuki's nostrils. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his racing heartbeat. But just when he did so, the magic scent captivated him even stronger, he unconsciously bent down further to breath it in deeper. When he opened his eyes again their lips were only inches apart…

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading this story!**

**tentsubasa: Itsumo arigatou gozaimasu! *****^.^***

**Dear readers, please, please, please review!**

**Pub****lished: 09-0****7****-11**


	18. As you wish, my princess!

**Hi! ^_^ First of all, I want to thank my awesome reviewers as my dream of getting five reviews for one chapter has come true! *totally happy* THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! ! !**

**Second, (wahaha) I guess publishing two chapters at once wasn't a good idea as half of my readers who read chapter 17, missed chapter 16, despite my warnings! XD**

**Here's chapter 18! Sorry if there're some mistakes in my English! I'll replace this chapter later!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 18. As you wish, my princess!**

Kazuki was embarrassed by this fact a lot and he immediately blushed a deep crimson. But he didn't hurry to lift his head and only lowered his gaze to these soft pink lips. _"Will I ever be allowed to kiss these lips? I wonder how it feels to kiss her…"_ Suddenly the bus came to a halt, signaling their arrival and making the passengers wake up. The green haired boy moved his head away from Kahoko and turned his face to the window at once as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"_When did I fall asleep?"_ Kahoko raised her head away from his shoulder. _"Oh no! Was I sleeping on Hihara-senpai's shoulder? ! I remember that he was sleeping on mine though…"_

Kazuki looked at Kahoko, noting that her cheeks slightly turned red.

"S-sorry," mumbled Kahoko and hastened to leave the bus.

"May I take you home?" asked Kazuki when he got out of the bus after her; the girl only nodded.

Though Miura volunteered to take Kahoko and Mio home and the last one would have been happy to accept his offer, Kahoko rejected it as she told that Kazuki had already offered the same. So saying goodbye to the others, the three of them left, much to Eri's disappointment. It was decided to see Mio home first and then Kahoko. While they were walking towards Mio house, she was the one who talked excitedly about the spent day as the rest of them were strangely silent. After dropping Mio off in front of her house, the trumpeter and the violinist proceeded to Kahoko's house in silent consent. It was still snowing heavily.

"Kaho-chan," Kazuki's voice was the first to break the silence between them as he stopped walking, turned to Kahoko, and grabbing her shoulders, cried, "I know I don't have rights to tell you what to do, but please listen to a friend's advice! Miura-kun isn't a match for you!"

"Eh?" Kahoko looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"I'm not telling that he's a bad person," continued Kazuki. "It's just you're too good for him!"

"Wait, Hihara-senpai, I don't-"

"Even if you think you like him now, that doesn't mean you should date him right now!"

"But I don't like him!" Kahoko cried in horror and embarrassment.

"Eh?" the boy blinked. "Really? !"

"Of course!"

"But then why…" he started. "Why did you meet with him, let him embrace you? Why were you alone with him today?"

"Oh, you took it all wrong!" cried the red haired girl and then she told him the true reason of all those actions. "I searched for you to explain it, but it was like you just disappeared! And I felt uncomfortable to go to your class… and I also wanted to talk to you properly! I'm really sorry! Maybe it was a bad idea to follow Mio's tastes…"

"I see now…" It was still hard to believe for Kazuki. Blushing, he said, bewildered, "I guess I acted like a real fool then…"

"No! It was me who had made a fine mess of it!" she protested. _"But why does the fact that I was friendly with Miura-san make him that upset? Is there bitter enmity between them? Do they hate each other that much?"_

"I'm so sorry, Kaho-chan! I shouldn't have avoided you, but I should have just talked you!"

"Let's just forget about it, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko smiled friendly at her senior, in reconciliation. "I hope there won't be any misunderstanding like this between us in the future!"

"Un…" Kazuki smiled shyly and nodded.

"But why are you at enmity with Miura-san?" the girl asked then.

"Well I personally have nothing against him. It just looks like he hates me for some reason which I don't get no matter how much I think about it!"

"I see…" replied Kahoko, thinking to herself, _"I guess I know the true reason of Miura-san's 'hate' – he's simply jealous of Hihara-senpai because of his friendship with Hashimoto-san… and Hihara-senpai isn't aware of it… I wonder if it's really just friendship… Oh, Kahoko! Stop thinking about it again!" _"I wish you two stop fighting and become friends one day!"

"I wish that too," said Kazuki, sighing. Then he looked at her once again and asked, "You really don't like him?"

"No, I don't! I don't even get it what made you think that way!"

"Thank goodness," the green haired teen whispered barely audible.

"What did you say, senpai? I didn't hear you well."

"Ah no! I said nothing!"

"No, I heard you said something! Tell me-" Kahoko insisted, but suddenly stumbled over something and fell to the ground. "Ah!"

"Kaho-chan! Are you alright? !" cried Kazuki, helping her stand up.

"Yes, but why…" replied the girl, giving her boots a look. "Oh no! The heel on my boot is broken!"

"Oh," the boy was surprised. "What should we do?"

"Ahaha! I suppose now I'll have to be lame in the right leg until we get to my house!" laughed Kahoko. "That will be fun to look at!"

But suddenly Kazuki lifted her up, bridal style. "Then how about I carry you?" he asked, smiling at her sweetly.

"W-what are you doing, Hihara-senpai? ! Let me down! I'm heavy!" the red haired girl cried in shock, the blood flushed in her face.

"You must be kidding! You're light like a feather! At least for me," her friend replied.

"Huh? What's with this 'at least for me'?"

"Haha! I'm just kidding! I mean I'm strong enough to carry you!" chuckled Kazuki.

"But I feel uncomfortable if you do that…"

"It's okay, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki smiled again, and then he asked in the most courteous manner, "So what can I do for you, my princess? Shall I carry you to your home?"

As he voiced these words Kahoko looked up at him in surprise. There was something in his shining eyes that were looking straight into hers, in his affectionate smile that made her heart skip a beat. Starring up at her senpai, she thought how handsome he was – in the lighting of the street lights they were standing under and the twirls of fluffy snow that was swirling around them in the winter night air. And in that moment it was like an arrow had pierced her heart as the realization came to her like a flash. _"Could it be…could it be the reason why I feel so uneasy every time he's close to me like this is that I'm… Could it be I'm…falling for Hihara-senpai?"_

She felt so safe in his strong, yet so tender arms. And though it wasn't like she was alright with the idea of being carried, she agreed, "Y-yes, please carry me…"

"As you wish, my princess!" Kazuki spoke cheerfully and they continued their journey.

"Kaho-chan, you know, this hat with a pompon suits you so well!" he said looking down at the red haired girl he held in his arms. He could barely believe what was happening right now wasn't a dream!

"Thank you, senpai!" replied Kahoko, noting that talking to him in this kind of position was probably more uncomfortable than walking with a limp if she had walked on her own feet. "I also didn't tell you about your outfit today! You looked so perfect in that suit with the lilac shirt!"

Kazuki's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thank you, Kaho-chan! Though I never expected you to watch me today…"

"Why do you not like to wear suits? They suit you very much!" asked Kahoko then. "And neckties as well!"

"Mmm… If you're telling me that, then I think I should wear them more often," cheerfully replied the boy and his answer confused her even more.

A few minutes later, she asked, "Aren't you cold, Hihara-senpai? Where is your cap?"

"Mm?" Kazuki bent down closer to catch her question.

Kahoko blushed deeper as for an instant she thought he bent down to kiss her – their faces were so close!

"I-I'm asking if you're not cold without your cap. It's snowing – your hair will get drenched…"

"It's OK! I like walking in the snow!" Kazuki responded. "But if you're so anxious for my health, you could pull my hood over my head – as you can see my hands are busy! Ahaha!"

The request seemed a little awkward to Kahoko, but she lifted her hand and covered his head with the hood of his coat. _"Now that I think about it, I realized that I really hate it to be in nods with Hihara-senpai of all the people I know! I don't want to be hated by him… Does it mean that he's special to me?"_

"Thank you, Kaho-chan!" said Kazuki, Kahoko looked away from his face – the longer he looked at her, the more uncomfortable she felt. She felt almost disappointed when he put her down on the ground to let her stand as they reached her house.

"I'll go now, Kaho-chan! See you at school!" said Kazuki and already turned to leave when suddenly Kahoko's hand seized him by the sleeve of his coat, making him turn back.

"Wait please," she said. "Would you like to have supper with me?"

Kazuki eyes widened in surprise, and then they travelled from her face to her hand on his sleeve.

"Ah, if you still have free time, of course… I know that you haven't eaten during the break today, so you must be hungry…" added the blushing girl, losing her hold of his coat.

"Do you invite me for supper?" at last asked Kazuki. And when Kahoko nodded somehow, he cried, "Wow, Kaho-chan! I'd be happy to have supper with you! But wait…then I'll be introduced to your family? !"

"Yes, you don't want to be?"

"N-no! I'll be glad to meet with them!" the boy cried.

As the two musicians went into the house Kahoko's mother joyfully greeted them. And when Kazuki was introduced to her, she cried, "Hihara-kun? You're that handsome senpai who plays trumpet, right? !"

"Eh?" Kazuki didn't get her question.

"And you're even more handsome in real life than in the photos with Kahoko!" she continued, not noticing the boy's confusion. "I asked my daughter to invite you for supper so many times, but she has always been refusing! I'm glad she did it at last! Oh, and thank you very much for taking her home!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing Hihara-senpai!" indignantly cried Kahoko, turning red in the face. _"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her about him so much!"_

Kazuki was so embarrassed that he couldn't find words to reply. "N-not at all! It was my pleasure!"

"Please come in quickly! We have already taken supper so I'll lay supper for you two," Kahoko's mother hurried them; she also had time to whisper to Kazuki, "I'm so glad to get acquainted with you! You know, Kahoko always talks about you!"

"Really?" the green haired boy asked, not believing her words. The mother nodded.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" asked Kahoko.

"Nothing!" her mother replied, winking at Kazuki.

Passing by a living room, they saw Kahoko's father sitting on the sofa with a newspaper, who raised his eyebrows and gave Kazuki a scrutinizing look as the boy was introduced to him by Kahoko.

"N-nice to meet you!" Kazuki cried, bowing down, feeling his heart beat racing.

"Nice to meet you too," the father responded with a quick nod. It was the first time his daughter invited a male friend to their house.

"Come on, children," called the mother, leading them towards the kitchen. "Kahoko's sister is already in her room so I think we shouldn't bother her – she must be resting."

Seating their guest at the dinner table, Kahoko and her mother started to serve the table. Kazuki looked happy and a little embarrassed as he sat there watching them bustle to prepare the food.

"_I never imagined I'__d meet Kaho-chan's parents today! I feel like I'm dreaming…" _he thought.

"Now take your time! I'm not going to hinder you with my chatter!" Kahoko's mother said, leaving them alone in the kitchen and secretly winking at Kahoko as the supper was ready.

"Thank you very much!" said Kazuki, bowing again. Then the teens started eating.

"By the way, why did Eri-chan consent to help you to meet with Miura?" the boy asked after a while.

"I don't know. She told me that it'd be nothing for her to help," Kahoko answered. "She's so friendly and gentle with everyone; she must be loved by all the people around her?"

"Hm? I never thought about it," responded Kazuki, surprised at her assumption. "Why?"

"I watched her at the photo session today and thought that probably she didn't have any enemies," the violinist explained.

"Let me see…" said Kazuki and after a short reflection added, "I guess you're right – I have never seen her fight with anyone, except her little quarrels with Miura. But it's not her fault, I think."

"Miura-san and Hashimoto-san don't get on?" Kahoko asked surprisingly.

"Un, they're not enemies, yet not friends," replied the boy. "And it seems strange to me since they're a couple in the movie."

"Oh, it is really astonishing…" spoke Kahoko. And watching Kazuki eat heartily, she thought, _"But truth to tell, this is not what I want to ask Hihara-senpai… truth to tell, I want to know how he treats Hashimoto-san… Are they really just friends? Oh, why does it bother me that much?"_

When Kazuki raised his head and looked at her, he occasionally caught her intense gaze.

"Kaho-chan, you're starring at me like there's something on my face," he said, blushing.

Kahoko's cheeks became crimson and she cried, "No, there's nothing on your face! I just thought about something."

"Could it be I'm eating too much?" Kazuki asked then.

"What? Ah, you're joking again, senpai!" Kahoko smiled.

"Ahaha!"

They spent the rest of the time, talking and laughing as both of them were in a joyful mood. Their parting was very warm, Kahoko saw him out, wishing sweet dreams.

Later at night in her room, Kahoko was sitting by the window and starring up at the night sky, thinking about her today with Kazuki. It was such a clear night that the sky was glittering with stars and somehow it reminded her of the Christmas night's fireworks she watched with Len. Almost two weeks passed since she had last written to him, but he still hadn't replied yet.

"_I wonder if Tsukimori-kun too can watch__ this beautiful starry sky I'm looking at now…"_

She switched on her computer to check her email and screamed when she saw that there was one unread email from Len. She opened it at once, but suddenly noticed that he was on-line. It was the first time they both were on-line, so she wrote him without hesitation.

Len got out of the shower and sat on his bed, drying his hair off with a towel when he heard a new message alert sound. He looked at his laptop screen to find out who wrote to him and was caught by surprise to see that it was Kahoko.

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun!" was what she wrote.

"Hi," Len wrote back.

Kahoko screamed in delight once again as she got his reply – when she wrote him she didn't expect him to answer.

"Ah, you replied! How have you been?"

"I'm alright, and you?" answered Len. "Have you read my email?"

"I'm fine too! I saw you wrote it, but then I noticed you were on-line, so I sent you message… I haven't read it yet."

"I'm sorry I've taken so long to reply to you – I was busy with moving to the apartment. It looks like living in a dorm doesn't suit me so I decided to rent an apartment. I wrote about it in my email."

"It's OK, Tsukimori-kun! You don't have to apologize! I know that you're very busy. I'm so happy you found time to reply!"

"Why are you not sleeping? It's about three A.M. there in Japan, isn't it?"

"Mmm… Today was so exiting – I can't fall asleep!"

"I see. But you should go to sleep, nevertheless. You have classes tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, I know… But you're not sleeping either!"

"It's only seven P.M. here." Len replied, smiling to himself. _"She's still as careless as before."_

"Oh, sorry! I forgot about time differences between our countries!"

"Go to sleep already."

"Okay-okay," typed Kahoko, sighing. "But the stars are so beautiful tonight! You know, I was thinking about our last concert together right before writing to you…"

Len looked through the window of his room and saw several stars sparkling in the night sky.

"Can you see the stars or it's too early for them to appear?" He read Kahoko's next message.

"_Of course she __has no idea that I think about her every single night… Every night I look up at these stars and I wonder if she's looking at them too… I wonder if this starry sky can connect us at least in my dreams… " _he thought.

"Hino."

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading this story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**LittleBottle: ****ahaha! "AWESOME KAZUKI! Hit Miura straight on the face... BAM!" Poor Kei – you hate him so much! XD "he was in THAT suit when he punched Miura too! Hahahahahahaha a reincarnation of agent 007!" Oh my… you make me laugh not only when I read you story, but even when I read your reviews! XD I'm happy you liked the bus ride back home scene! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my both chapters!**

**Btw, you wrote in one PM "****But anyway I'll REALLY try to be the first to read and review!" wahah! lol you're so funny! XD I can always mention you name first in my author's notes not depending on whether you was the first who reviewed or not if it gladdens you so much! ^^**

**Seo Hyunee: ****Thank you very much for your review!8) I'm so glad you liked the end of chapter 17!=)**

**kazuki-senpai:**** Thanks a lot for your reviews for both chapters 16 and 17! To tell the truth, I was surprised you liked them, judging from how much you disliked chapter 15, though I still don't get it what exactly you disliked in it that much!) Anyway thank you!=) I was really happy!**

**Fuyumi. Kuruhai: Thankyuuu, Fuyumi-chan! I'm happy you liked my previous chapters! ~_+**

******Aeia Amane**: *speechless* You're awesome and your review was awesome! You know, you're THE FIRST reader ever who liked my own characters (Kei and Eri)! ! ! *crying for joy* I'm HAPPY! This is my first fanfic (before that I've been writing my own original stories) and using LCDO characters was so new to me, unlike writing about my own characters, so it really upset me that none of my readers liked Miura or Eri! T_T **Also you're the first reader who added me and my story to his favorites and alerts at once! THANK YOU SO MUCH!=)**

**And WOW SUGOI! You're a mangaka! *_* that's ****AMAZING! ! ! (Actually I'm dreaming about becoming a mangaka too! XD) I'm glad my fanfic helped you with your characters Setsuna and Shito somehow! "Maybe it was fate that I ran into your fanfic 'cause the 1st ch. was dated on my birthday, March 2 xD" I know another coincidence! One of two main characters in my longest original story (I want to draw a manga based on it one day XD actually I started writing it only because I can't draw that story right now) has also name 'Setsuna'! XD**

**P.S.**** 'Kasumisou-san, Miura-san, Eri-san' XD you can drop the honorifics!=)**

**LuckiiArbee: thank you very much for adding this fanfic to your story alerts!**

**tentsubasa: ****AS ALWAYS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *^.^* YOU'RE WONDERFUL!**

**Aww… now I have some bad news for my readers… I'm going to take a break from writing for the next two months as I must prepare intensively for my exam I'll take in early December! T_T So PLEASE DON'T DROP READING THIS STORY! I'LL DEFENITELY CONTINUE IT ONCE I TAKE MY EXAM! THANK YOU! ****And I'm SORRY!**

**Dear readers, please, please, please review!**

**Published: ****10-01-11**


	19. Kisses on Saint Valentine's Day!

**Hi again! I bet you all forgot about me!XD I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I promised to update in December but doing it only now… I'm just really busy now… and I'll be busy from now on as well… T_T**

**Thanks a lot to all my precious reviewers: LittleBottle, Aeia Amane, Seo Hyunee, Fuyumi. Kuruhai, kazuki-senpai and riaanaa! Thanks to Saracenrunaway and riaanaa for adding this story to your fav!**

**Thanks a lot to my beta-reader Tentsubasa! **

**Also thanks to all my dear readers! Thank you very much for continuing reading this story! **

**Sorry if there're some mistakes in my English!XD ****I haven't been using English **for the past five months so I kind of got out of the habit of using it!XD I'll replace this chapter later!

**Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! At last I managed to type it!**

* * *

**Chapter 19. Kisses on Saint Valentine's Day!**

"Eh? Ah! You mean you miss your friends?" Kahoko asked. "We miss you too! You know Hashimoto-san was asking about you the other day."

"No, that's not what I meant…" softly responded Len, a little disappointed.

"Ah?"

"Never mind. Good night, Hino."

"Okay, good night, Tsukimori-kun!"

*(^_^)*

"Asano-sensei's students' concert?" asked Kahoko surprisingly. She was at her violin lesson when her teacher Asano suddenly informed her about the forthcoming event.

"Yes, every year I arrange a concert with my students. So I'd appreciate if you, Hino-san, took part in it this year," Asano said.

"Eh? ! But-but I'm not good enough to perform in front of your guests! Your other students are surely very talented… so I…" protested Kahoko.

"You're too shy, Hino-san," the violin teacher objected, smiling gently. "And I also asked Kaji-kun for performance."

"Kaji-kun will be playing too?"

"He says that his decision depends on yours."

"Hmm… I wonder why he told that…" thoughtfully muttered the red haired girl.

"I hope you'll let me hear your violins, alright?" the handsome young man asked in a tone that wouldn't allow any refusal.

"Sensei!"

*(^_^)*

"What's wrong, Kaho?" Nao asked with a worried face. "Do you have some kind of problems with your concert? You've been looked pale recently…"

"That's right, Nao-chan! Kaho-chan, do you have problems with preparations?" added Mio.

"Ah? Actually, yes… I still can't find an accompanist – Mori-san is busy with her exams – and I don't know other pianists in the Music Department… " sighed Kahoko.

"You need a pianist, right? Hm… " said Mio. "Oh, what about Tsuchiura-kun? He plays the piano and he's your friend!"

"Nice idea, Mio! Kaho, he had already helped you with an accompaniment once. Ask him for help again," agreed Nao.

"Mmm… I was thinking about this but I feel uncomfortable to ask him. He's going to transfer to the Music Department next year so he must prepare for entering exam he's taking next month… "

"But you're going to transfer there too and you find enough time for the concert," Nao objected.

"Yes, I'm but…"

"Well, it's up on you, Kaho-chan. Whether to ask him or not," said Mio.

When it was a lunch break time Kahoko went out of her classroom in order to go to the Music Department and find there an accompanist. But going there was in vain since she couldn't find the courage to ask a total stranger for help. She was just walking down the corridors, not knowing what to do, when someone called her name.

"Hino! What are you doing here?" a green haired boy's tall figure appeared in front of the redhead.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun!"

"So what are you doing in the Music Department? Could it be you're still searching for an accompanist?"

"Eh? How did you know I was searching for him?"

"I heard about it from Kaji," explained Tsuchiura. "Have you already found him?"

"Ah, no, I haven't yet…" said Kahoko. "I don't know whom I should ask…"

Tsuchiura smiled. "It looks like you forgot about me… You know I'm a pianist after all."

Kahoko smiled back and her eyes shone with hope. Maybe she could rely on him one more time?

*(^_^)*

After classes Kazuki was walking through the hall when he suddenly saw a red haired girl in one of the practice rooms. He went closer to the glass window of the door to be sure that the girl was Kahoko. He was already about knocking the door and calling his love but just then he noticed she wasn't alone – there was Tsuchiura not far from her playing the piano.

"_Kaho-chan with Tsuchiura? ! W-what's going on here?"_ Kazuki was surprised and right there a whirlwind of assumptions was spinning inside his mind.

"Isn't it Hihara-senpai there?" asked Tsuchiura as he raised his head and saw their senpai outside the room.

"Wha! Really! Why is he standing there, not telling us about his presence?" exclaimed the violinist, stopping playing the violin. She reached the door, opened it at once and joyfully called, "Hihara-senpai! Why are you not coming in?"

"Ah, un," nodded Kazuki, entering the practice room with hesitation. "Hey, Tsuchiura!"

"Hey!" nodded hi the pianist.

"Are you two preparing something to play together?" asked Kazuki.

"Yeah, I'm Hino's accompanist," replied the pianist.

"Yes, Tsuchiura-kun consented to be my accompanist at the Asano-sensei's students' concert," answered the red haired girl.

"Your violin teacher's concert?" the trumpeter asked to repeat. "I never heard you had one…"

"I didn't tell you earlier… It was decided so suddenly," said Kahoko. "Asano-sensei wants all his students to participate in it. Kaji-kun will be playing too!"

"I see…" said Kazuki, suddenly feeling very sad for some reason. "Isn't it great?"

Kahoko sighed. "I hope it is."

"Don't worry, Hino, you'll be alright," Tsuchiura said with firm. "We have enough time to prepare for the concert well, don't we? So be more self-confident!"

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun!"

Kazuki pouted his lips. The two seniors looked very close.

"Hihara-senpai, you will come to listen to our concert, won't you?" asked Kahoko, not noticing her senpai's mood. However Tsuchiura on occasion looked at the trumpeter and saw his unhappy facial expression the meaning of which he knew very well.

"Eh? Ah, yeah, of course! Thanks for invitation!" cried Kazuki, smiling.

"You don't have to thank me for this, Hihara-senpai!" giggled Kahoko.

"Oh, I have to hurry or I'll be late for my rehearsal too!" all of a sudden said Kazuki. "Good luck with your practice, Kaho-chan, Tsuchiura!"

"Thank you, Hihara-senpai!"

After leaving the two of them behind the door, Kazuki sighed. "I wish a trumpet could be an accompaniment for Kaho-chan's violin instead of a piano…"

*(^_^)*

There was a white-pink box decorated with red roses and ribbons in the middle of the entrance hall of Seisou Academy. The box bore an inscription that read "Valentine's Day's Great Competition!" Many girls and boys threw little notes into the box.

"What's that?" Nao asked her friends, pointing the box, as they stood in the line to buy some cream buns for lunch.

"Who knows," said Kahoko. "It looks like there'll be some kind of event on Valentine's Day!"

"You two don't know about it?" Mio cried. "Really! You haven't heard about the competition on Valentine's Day?"

"That's why I'm asking what's with this bright box?" Nao said.

"All students can vote for any boy or girl, except themselves, they would like to compete for the title of Prince and Princess of Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, really? That sounds funny," Nao responded, paying for the buns.

"Yes, and then three boys and three girls who get the most votes will participate in the competition in which one princess and one prince will be chosen! There will be also a great prize for the winners!" explained Mio with a dreamy smile on her face. "I heard that it was Amou-san's idea! It's so romantic, isn't it?"

"Eh-he, maybe your right, Mio," smiled Kahoko.

"What kind of competition it will be?" asked Nao.

"Mmm, I don't know yet, but I'm sure it will be very exciting!"

"And what prize will the winner get?" asked Kahoko.

"No one knows! They say it's a surprise!" replied Mio.

"Huh? How strange to compete for the prize you don't know what it will be!" noted Nao, turning to leave. "Anyway shall we go to the rooftop now?"

"Yes, let's go have lunch in open air!" agreed Kahoko. Mio also nodded but before leaving she secretly threw two notes into the box.

"Speaking of which, we're talking about Valentine's Day! Are you going to give chocolate to someone?" asked Mio as the three of them were sitting on the benches eating their lunch.

"No, I'm not," replied Nao. "I never did."

"How boring, Nao-chan!" cried Mio. "What about you, Kaho-chan?"

"Me? Ah… I haven't thought about it yet…" muttered Kahoko.

"You'd better decide soon! There're only five days left!" said Mio.

*(^_^)*

At last the day of Valentine – just an ordinary school day for someone and so expectant day for the others – has come. A green haired boy was sitting at his desk, looking through the window with a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"Kazuki-kun! Please, take it!" one of his classmates gave him a gift box, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh? T-thank you…" responded Kazuki, quite surprised and confused. The girl smiled sweetly and walked away, proud of her own courage.

"You're really popular, aren't you, Hihara?" said a purple haired boy, coming to his friend.

"Un," nodded Kazuki and sighed.

"But you don't seem happy at all," noted Yunoki.

"Is that so?" the trumpeter asked and, knowing to where this kind of conversation will lead, he said, "But, Yunoki, you're much more popular! How much chocolate have you already gotten today?"

"You're right. But I haven't received the chocolate from someone else yet," replied the flutist. "And you too?"

Kazuki smiled nervously. _"Again! This Yunoki always can read my mind!"_

"I can't expect something like this from her," he said softly.

Suddenly a loud voice through the microphone was heard above their heads.

"Hello, students and teachers! It's Nami Amou from the Press Club! Now I'd like to introduce six lucky students who got the most votes and will compete for the title of Prince and Princess of today's Valentine's Day!"

"Prince and Princess of Valentine's Day? Yunoki, what is she talking about?" asked Kazuki.

"It's about today's event in honor of Valentine's Day. Haven't heard?" replied Yunoki.

"Nope."

"Let's start from our dear boys! So… the number one who got the most votes is," Amou paused for a moment to heat up the listeners. "Kazuki Hihara from the Music Department, 3-B! It looks like our sweet trumpeter has a lot of secret fans!" the journalist giggled, saying this.

"WHAT? !" cried Kazuki, not believing his ears. "ME? !"

Yunoki was surprised as well, but said, "Here you go, Hihara. Congratulations, my friend!"

But Kazuki was too shocked to thank him.

"The number two is…" Amou continued. "Well, I guess no one will be surprised to hear his name! It's Azuma Yunoki from the same class – the most perfect student of our academy!"

"Wha! Yunoki! That's wonderful!" cried Kazuki. "You're really amazing!"

"Thank you, Hihara," calmly said Yunoki though the fact Kazuki got more votes than him touched him on the raw.

"And the number three is Aoi Kaji from the General Department, 2-2! Despite he has transferred to Seisou Academy only a few months ago, Kaji-kun has already become that popular!" exclaimed Amou.

At the same time in Class 2-2 Kahoko said, "Kaji-kun! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Hino-san!" Kaji looked a little surprised but not shocked as Kazuki. He knew he was very popular.

"Now I'll introduce the three lucky girls!" Amou continued her announcement. "Judging from the number of votes, the most popular girl in our academy is Eri Hashimoto from the Music Department, 2-A! Wow, transferred students really rock!"

"Hashimoto-san got the most votes among all the girls? Not as if it's surprising though," commented Yunoki.

"_That's right… Hashimoto-san's really famous and popular…"_ Kahoko thought.

"The number two is Kahoko Hino from the General Department, 2-2 – the most mysterious student of Seisou Academy!" Amou's voice sounded merrily.

"Kaho?" Nao repeated. "What unexpectedness!"

"Yippee!" cried Mio. "My vote wasn't a waste!"

"B-but how? How is it I got so many votes? It must be some kind of mistake!" Kahoko blinked, totally bewildered.

Kazuki's heart jumped as he heard the red haired violinist's name in Amou's list. Yunoki raised his eyebrow at the mention of his secret love.

"Hino-san! Congratulations! We both will participate in the competition!" cried Kaji.

"And the number three is Shouko Fuyuumi from the Music Department, 1-B – the single first-year student among the participants!" Amou exclaimed.

"_Fuyuumi-chan too? Isn't it wonderful?"_ Kahoko smiled to herself.

"So all students and teachers, come to the concert hall at three – there will be held a great competition for the title of Prince and Princess of Valentine's Day!" Amou finished her announcement.

"What should we do, Kaji-kun?" asked Kahoko, panicked.

"What are you asking? We'd go there of course!" replied Kaji.

"But then we will have to compete in that strange competition!"

"And I'd love to," said Kaji, smiling gorgeously. "As long as you accompany me."

Kahoko blushed and looked away. _"I guess I have no choice but to participate in it…"_

By three o'clock a lot of people gathered in the concert hall to watch the competition. As it was expected, the presenter was Amou and the judges were some teachers with Kanazawa among them. The stage of the concert hall was already decorated with a nice transparency, balloons, and red flowers in theme of Valentine's Day. Kazuki, Kahoko, and other participants walked onto the stage to the applause of students and teachers and Amou proclaimed the beginning of the competition. Kazuki looked at Kahoko – she looked flushed and nervous a little. Somehow he last saw her with Tsuchiura in the practice room and since that day he had no his chance to talk to her as she was with the green haired pianist every time he saw her after classes. Though he didn't want to feel jealousy toward the pianist, he felt it.

"So the first task is to cook chocolate cookies!" exclaimed Amou. "All the ingredients for the cooking and necessary pots and pans are here on the tables! Start!"

"Ehh? Cookies?" Eri cried with displeasure. "Of all the tasks it had to be cooking!"

Yunoki and Kaji felt the same way as they had no idea how to make chocolate cookies. For Kazuki, Kahoko, and Fuyuumi though the task wasn't a big deal. So three of them made the cookies and got good points for the first task.

The second task was to sing a love song. Now it was Kaji and Eri's turn to shine as they sang very nice and were rewarded with best points. Fyuuumi and Kahoko sang so softly that they were barely audible. Yunoki beat his opponents in the next task – to make traditional Japanese tea. There were some more tasks, in which one or another of participants was better or less than his opponents, and at last it was time to announce two winners.

"Okay, I'm going to announce the two winners who got the most points for the tasks of today's Valentine's Day's competition!" cried into the microphone Amou. "The Prince of Saint Valentine's Day is… Azuma Yunoki! Applaud the Prince!"

"Kyaaa! ! ! Yunoki-sama!" cried the purple haired flutist's fans. "You're the best! We love you!"

Yunoki smiled and gracefully bowed to the storm of applause of the audience. Kaji and Kazuki congratulated the flutist.

"And the Princess of Saint Valentine's Day is…" continued Amou, pausing for some reason and winking. "Kahoko Hino! Please, both of you, come to the center of the stage!"

The same Yunoki's fans let out a cry of discontent as they heard the winner's name. Kahoko herself didn't expect to win so she was bewildered. As for Eri – she was really amazed that Kahoko left her behind.

"Congratulations, Hino-san! You were excellent!" the actress spoke.

"Congratulations, Kaho-senpai!" Fuyuumi also said.

"Thank you…"

"And now we get to the most interesting moment of today's competition!" cried Amou. "The prize for the winning is a kiss on the cheek! Yunoki-senpai, now you can kiss any girl in this concert hall! And Hino-san, you can kiss on the cheek any boy you like!"

"WHAT? !" cried all the participants and other student. "A KISS?"

"Ha-ha, I see you all are surprised, aren't you?" evilly laughed Amou. "Now do you agree that the game was worth the candle?"

Yunoki and Kahoko looked very confused, not knowing what to say.

"So, Yunoki-senpai, who do you choose?" Amou returned to the prize.

"Yunoki-senpai, choose me! Kiss me!" was heard all around as Yunoki's fans became furious.

"The girl I want to kiss…" softly spoke Yunoki and turned his eyes to Kahoko, who caught his gaze and blushed, thinking, _"It can't be Yunoki-senpai wants to kiss me!"_

Kazuki too caught his friend's gaze and his heart started beating faster at the thought of Yunoki kissing his beloved Kahoko. His face color turned from red to white, he was about to say something, but couldn't force himself to do it. Yunoki chuckled, seeing both Kazuki's horror and Kahoko's confusion, and then looked at Eri. The blonde violinist looked at Yunoki as well, not understanding why he was looking at her with that unreadable facial expression.

"Yunoki-senpai, have you made up your mind?" asked Amou.

"Yes, I'd like to kiss…" responded Yunoki and everyone caught their breath. "Hashimoto Eri-san."

"NO! ! !" the girls from the audience cried at once. "It's not fair!"

"Huh?" Eri could not conceal her astonishment. "But why is it me?"

"Okay, the winner's wish is absolute! Then, Hashimoto-san, please let the Prince give you a kiss!"

Eri had to obey and she walked to Yunoki, still not getting what he was thinking doing this. Smiling, Yunoki bent down and placed a slight kiss on the actress cheek. "Thank you" he said to Eri, thinking to himself that indeed he was a good friend of Kazuki.

"Well, now whom will the Princess choose?" continued Amou, turning her look to Kahoko.

"Eh! Ah…" the red haired girl was at a loss. She didn't want to kiss anyone before all students and teachers' eyes! "B-but I don't want to kiss…"

"Oh, I forgot to say!" Amou cried suddenly. "If the winner declines to kiss someone on the cheek then I have rights to make a choice instead of him BUT it would have to be a kiss on the lips then! So Hino-san, you'd better decide for yourself otherwise…! By the way, it's not necessary to kiss someone you love – you can kiss a friend as well!"

"Hino-san! I don't mind if you kiss me!" Kaji winked at the red haired girl.

Kazuki wanted to close his eyes and ears as he was sure Kahoko would choose Tsuchiura or Kaji – right now he saw she casted glances at both of the boys. Tsuchiura as well as Shimizu was sitting in the first raw and didn't seem like he minded to be kissed by her. And Kaji even told her to kiss him…

"I don't want to see it," whispered Kazuki with a fading heart.

"Hino-san, have you decided?" once again Amou brought Kahoko back to reality. "Whom would you like to kiss?"

Kazuki shut his eyes but just then he heard Kahoko's reply.

"I-it's Hihara-senpai!" managed to say Kahoko with a very red face.

"Hihara-senpai? Hihara Kazuki-senpai?" Amou qualified the name.

"Y-yes," confirmed Kahoko without looking at Kazuki who was in shock, not believing his ears again.

"Wow, what a coincidence! Both winners chose their partners from the other participants! Okay, then Hihara-senpai, please come to Hino-san and let the Princess kiss you!"

Like in a dream Kazuki walked to Kahoko and stood in front of her. Both were so red in the face! And then Kahoko rose on her shoes and placed a quick kiss on Kazuki's cheek. Just as she did it she ran out of the concert hall.

"_Oh, why? Why? Why did I choose him? How should I face him after this? Stupid Kahoko!"_ She hid her tomato colored face into her hands. _"I need some fresh air!"_

She took a long breath as she was now on the rooftop. _"Now I don't think I may give him this…" _She pulled a small gift box out of her pocket. Sighing, she said, "I can't give him this chocolate after what I did just now…"

"Chocolate? For Hihara? And no chocolate for me?" suddenly Kahoko heard Yunoki's voice from behind. She turned around, but before she could say something, the purple haired boy caught her arm and pulled her closer to him, whispering, "You're really cruel, Hino…"

"Y-Yunoki-senpai? What are you doing?" asked Kahoko, surprised at his words and actions.

"What I'm doing, you ask…" spoke the boy, lifting her chin up with his other hand, "I'm just going to get what belongs to me…"

And then he tilted his head down and gently kissed the girl on the cheek. Kahoko's face momentary turned crimson and she tried to get free from his grip. Just then Kazuki appeared on the rooftop as well. He froze at the threshold as he saw Kahoko standing so close to his best friend who held her arm and chin but immediately let her go as he noticed Kazuki's appearance.

"Yunoki…" spoke the trumpeter, stepping forward.

Kahoko dashed to the door, passing by Kazuki and not daring look at him. Kazuki didn't stop her, he asked his friend as they were left alone on the rooftop, "Yunoki, what was that just now?"

The purple haired boy bent down and picked up the gift box that dropped out of Kahoko's hand when he caught her. Without answering the question, he gave the box to Kazuki. "She was going to give it to you."

"Eh? Kaho-chan?" asked Kazuki, taking the box that was obviously with the chocolate inside it. "It can't be!"

"I thought the same way," said Yunoki. "So why are you still here?"

"Ah?"

"Run after her!"

"Ah! Yes!" cried the green haired boy and ran at top speed after Kahoko.

The purple haired boy stood there alone in the rays of sunset, he sighed.

"I thought it was impossible too…"

* * *

******DEAR READERS, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE,** PLEASE REVIEW! *^_^*

**Published: 03-02-12**


End file.
